Not quite the Toujours Pur
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: Severus and Regulus have fallen in love and decide to spice up their sex lives at the start of the new school term for their sixth and seventh years with some unexpected consequences. What happens when Regulus discovers he's pregnant and the child will be a half blood? Toujours Pur, always pure...
1. Chapter 1

Regulus and Severus

Rated M for a reason

Don't like, don't read

Reviews? They inspire me

Enjoy!

- SXPXK x

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Severus whispered his lips pressed against Regulus' ear his breath hot against the younger boys neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes…. I'm sure" Regulus replied as Severus tilted his face up to gaze deeply into his misty grey eyes. A small smiled curled in the corners of Severus' mouth, he shifted on the bed moving onto his knees he reached onto the bedside table through the emerald drapes picking up a small bottle he uncorked it holding it out to Regulus.

"Thanks" Regulus smiled sitting himself up he took a deep breath staring at the little bottle filled with a bright pink liquid before he pressed it to his lips and downed it in one gulp resting the bottle back onto the bedside table.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked curiously gazing at Regulus' handsome pretty face in the small amount of moonlight that shone through the drapes of the Slytherin dormitory.

"I feel-" Regulus was cut off as a pain tore through his middle, he gasped at the sensation as his skin began to crawl uncomfortably and gritted his teeth.

After a minute or so the pain slowly began to ease off and Regulus sat panting up at Severus. "I feel alright" he nodded and Severus smiled.

Leaning forward, Severus' right hand moved up to cup Regulus' left cheek pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. Regulus let out a soft moan allowing Severus to gently push him back against the pillows settling himself between the boy's legs an arm on either side of his head.

Pulling back a little way, Severus pressed the tip of his erection to Regulus' new opening the potion had created behind his testicles. Gazing into Regulus' eyes he smiled warmly.

"Ready?" Severus breathed against Regulus' kiss swollen lips.

Regulus swallowed. "Ready" he nodded before Severus gently pushed himself inside the new opening. Regulus gasped at the strange sensation draping his arms around Severus' shoulders.

It was the start of September, the first week back at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the late summer's air still lingered and the sun shone merrily across the crisp school grounds.

A small amount of golden sunlight filtered through the crack in the emerald green curtains in the seventh year Slytherin dormitory softly caressing the pale almost translucent skin of Severus Snape. His onyx eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times then yawned. The smallest amount of movement to his side caught his attention. There lying in his arms sleeping peacefully was Regulus Black, who had just entered his sixth year at Hogwarts. Severus smiled they had been meeting together during the summer holiday's spending hours together talking, playing games of Wizard's chess even doing the homework they had been assigned over the summer together, they had grown very close and one night had even shared a kiss, their first kiss to be precise. A relationship had developed from their and they had met more often and even going as far as having sex together.

The memories of the previous night came flooding back, Severus replayed it in his mind, the small whimpers and moans escaping Regulus' soft rosy lips, the way his eyes darkened and became more intense with pleasure, the way his inky black hair was strewn across the pillow. They had decided to spice things up a little, Severus had read an article about a potion in one of the magazine's he had on subscription, it was a potion normally used to increase fertility or make older women able to have children and of course help them out in other departments, it was used with gay couples too and would create an opening behind the man's testicles which they could use for intercourse just for something a bit different.

He smiled again wrapping his arms tighter around Regulus placing a tender kiss on the younger boy's lips as his eyes cracked open slowly blinking them back into focus.

"Morning, Regulus" Severus smiled kissing him again.

"Good morning, Severus" the younger boy smiled stretching himself out like a cat before relaxing back into the covers.

"Last night was amazing" Regulus breathed gazing at Severus through half lidded eyes.

"I know, twice in one night, brilliant" Severus replied quietly so as not to draw attention to the four poster bed. The drapes were still hanging shut around it and usually when they had to wait until the rest of Severus' dorm mates had left before they could sneak out again, nobody knew of their relationship and they certainly weren't ready to tell them yet.

About twenty minutes later the dormitory door clicked shut, Severus pressed his lips to Regulus' one more time before the peeked out of the curtains.

"They've gone" he said yanking the curtain pull as the drapes swung open around the bed. Regulus scrambled to his feet grabbing his underwear he quickly pulled it on and started dressing himself.

"Will you meet me in the library at lunch time and help me with my potions essay?" Regulus asked as he pulled on his school shirt watching Severus dress himself appropriately.

"Of course, make sure you bring your text book" Severus replied pulling on his cloak.

"Sev you are the best" Regulus grinned kissing Severus on the lips.

About six weeks had passed since the start of term and everyone was becoming much more settled, even the first years had stopped running around asking people where their classes were and getting lost or stuck in the trick step, the school was gradually settling into any perfectly normal year at Hogwarts everyone was enjoying being back in the castle, except one….

Regulus Black's eyes snapped open he flung back the covers and ran from his bed into the dormitory bathroom, threw himself at the toilet and vomited harshly into it for the second week running. He coughed and spluttered until he was dry heaving painfully into the basin gripping hold of the edges of the seat until his knuckles turned white.

He grimaced leaning back picking up some tissue he wiped his mouth clean and threw it in the toilet sitting on the bathroom floor his head in his hands. Regulus knew that something was wrong he wasn't one to get ill very often and he had been ill for the past two weeks and steadily getting worse. It was the same every morning, he would wake up and as he was getting dressed have to run to the bathroom or be woken up having to get to the bathroom, on one occasion he hadn't made it and projectile vomited all over his bed making him feel even worse. He had been feeling unusually tired as well which didn't help matters that he even found himself coming back up to the dormitory at lunch time for a nap some days.

One final heave into the toilet later, Regulus flushed it and moved over to the sink pale and shaking as he washed his hands. He looked up into the mirror, he looked terrible. His skin was dull and grey, his usually shining raven black hair was hanging limp and dull around his face, his grey eyes had turn steely he really didn't look well at all. A sixteen-year-old boy should not be going through this shit every day, he should be out having fun with his friends and his secret boyfriend!

Sighing he grimaced squeezing toothpaste onto his brush averting his eyes for a few moments before putting it into his mouth and brushing holding his breath as he did so trying to stop himself from gagging at the taste. He couldn't understand it, by lunch time he wouldn't be feeling as sick but would be feeling even more tired, by dinner he would be feeling alright but struggling to keep his eyes open.

Rinsing his mouth out quickly, he left the bathroom moving to get back under his nice warm covers for a few minutes until it really was time to get up.

"Oi Black, aren't you getting up, you'll miss breakfast" one of his dorm mates, a tall boy with long dark blonde hair called to him as he passed the foot of Regulus' bed into the bathroom.

"Yeah…." Regulus cringed at the mere thought of breakfast. Sitting himself up, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the goblet on his bedside table. "Aguamenti" he said and the goblet instantly filled with fresh water, he started sipping at it lightly hoping it would ease his stomach a little.

Half an hour later, Regulus was dressed and heading out of the dormitory walking down the stairs his shoulders hunched feeling dreadful. He pushed open the door at the bottom and almost banged into Severus.

"Hello Regulus" he greeted slightly surprised, Regulus had been late down almost every morning so far this week.

"Morning, Sev" he grumbled.

"You don't look very well, are you still feeling bad?" Severus asked a concerned expression washing over his face.

"I feel awful I must have the flu or one of those stomach bug's that are going around" Regulus replied massaging his stomach feeling some slight cramping once again.

Severus' hand moved up and pressed against Regulus' forehead then to his cheeks.

"You don't feel warm, surely if it was flu you would have a temperature and such" Severus frowned slightly.

"I'm just really tired, I keep getting stomach cramps, I throw up every morning, some afternoons too and I just feel really drained" Regulus yawned as Avery and Mulciber walked past staring at them.

"Are either of you planning on getting anything to eat today?" Avery spoke staring at Regulus who was looking worse for wear.

At the word 'eat' Regulus shuddered slightly.

"Yeah we'll see you down there in a minute" Severus replied quickly.

Avery nodded before he and Mulciber turned on their heels and left the common room.

"Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey" Severus said worriedly.

"No, I don't want to see her it's probably nothing, just a stomach bug" Regulus said quickly his eyes widening slightly he had never been to see her before since he started and certainly wasn't planning on it now.

"But Regulus you're ill, you have been for how long now?" Severus raised a fine dark eyebrow at him.

"About two weeks" Regulus sighed.

"Exactly, you really need to go and see her" Severus said slowly.

Regulus remained quiet for a few moments. "What about if I wait another week and see if it goes away on its own?"

Now it was Severus' turn to remain quiet, his dark eyebrows furrowed at the younger boy.

"Just promise me that if you get any worse you'll go and see her?" Severus sighed.

"Okay" Regulus nodded slowly still massaging his stomach gently.

"Good, shall we go and get some breakfast?" Severus' eyebrows rose expectantly.

"Yeah…. Alright" Regulus replied. Severus looked around to make sure nobody was watching but thankfully the common room was already empty before he leaned in and kissed Regulus softly on the lips.

"Come on" he nodded towards the exit as the two of them headed out into the dungeon corridor together.

"I'm really looking forward to brewing the Draught of Peace this year, it's coming up in a few months for our first level N.E.W.T's we're even being marked on it, it's supposed to be quite tricky but I think I can handle it, I've started doing a little bit of extra research on it already" Severus spoke as they walked along the corridor out into the busy entrance hall where students were filing into the great hall for breakfast.

"I've still got another year to go before I need worry about anything like that" Regulus replied letting out a long drawn out breath as they walked into the great hall heading towards the Slytherin table.

A strong wave of nausea hit Regulus as he sat down and closed his eyes, the smell of the freshly cooked sausages and bacon, the warm melting butter on the crispy toast and the arrays of cereal and fresh fruit were proving extremely unpleasant right now.

"You alright?" Mulciber frowned staring at the younger boy as he turned his head to the side breathing slowly through his mouth trying to avert the smell.

Regulus' stomach gave a horrific jolt, clapping a hand over his mouth he leapt up from his seat and ran out of the great hall, he ran as quickly as he could as his stomach heaved violently spraying vomit all over the front of his robes some dripping to the floor and soaking his hand as he continued to run shakily into the boys toilet and threw himself into one of the cubicles throwing up into the basin.

He coughed and spluttered sick dripping from his clothes and even in the ends of his hair as the toilet door banged open and Severus came running in behind him. He grimaced at the sight of Regulus shaking hanging over the toilet covered in his own sick.

"Oh dear, do you want me to help you get cleaned up?" Severus furrowed his brows slightly watching Regulus shakily wipe his mouth throwing the tissue into the toilet basin and nod slowly taking deep breaths.

Severus reached out and pulled Regulus' cloak over his shoulders holding it at arms-length he took the boy's school jumper as well as Regulus shrugged it off along with his stained tie.

"Come on" Severus smiled resting a hand on Regulus' upper back guiding him over to the sinks, he stuffed the clothing into a spare sink and reached for some more tissue he ran it under the tap as Regulus washed his hands and started to wipe some of the sick from his long black hair.

"I feel about as rough as a dogs arse" Regulus cringed as Severus threw the tissue into the bin and he looked at himself in the mirror. "I thought I had it all up, but the smell of the food set my stomach on edge, it was just too over powering"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. The smell of the breakfast was there lingering in the air but it wasn't enough to be over powering.

"Look, I really think you should go to Madame Pomfrey you look dreadful" Severus commented brushing some of the strands of hair from Regulus' face.

"I'll be okay it usually wears off a bit by lunch time and I take a nap" Regulus yawned turning on the taps and splashing some cold water onto his face.

"You've been taking a nap at lunch time, halfway through the school day?" Severus blinked feeling even more concerned.

"Yeah, it helps me stay awake in class" Regulus sniffed.

"Right, you're going to see Madame Pomfrey today I don't care what you say, you're going" Severus said firmly and Regulus opened his mouth to argue. "No, you have to go, seriously Regulus you're having to take naps at lunch time because you're exhausted, you're really ill" Severus' voice was filled with concern.

"I've never been to see her before, it was just the food making my stomach churn I will be fine, can we get some fresh air?" Regulus asked quickly.

Severus hesitated for a moment. "Alright then, hang on a second" Severus said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Regulus' soiled clothing in the sink. "Scourgify!" he watched as pink soap bubbles erupted all over the clothes removing all of the sick stains. When they had disappeared, Severus picked up the clothing and handed it back to Regulus who pulled it back on comfortably.

"Let's go" Regulus spoke as they left the boys toilet heading towards the main entrance to the school and out into the courtyard in the crisp morning air.

Four days had passed and each morning Regulus had woken up to the same thing, running to the bathroom vomiting until he dry heaved painfully and got back into bed for a little while before he got dressed.

He walked slowly out of the dormitory and through the common room, a hand resting on his uneasy stomach he felt pitiful. He was looking even worse than he had before he struggled to make it to the bathroom in time he was just so tired even though he had been asleep a good ten hours.

He sniffed hard walking out into the dungeon corridor, the cool breeze welcoming to him as he was feeling rather light headed that morning. As he approached the exit he heard loud voices, frowning he walked out of the entrance to the dungeons and stared across the main hall.

His eyes fell upon the sigh before him, his brother and friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew had cornered Severus up against a wall, his wand lay by Regulus' feet. He watched as his brother grabbed hold of Severus by the front of his robes, anger boiling up inside of him he snatched up the wand and went marching over to them.

"Sirius what are you doing?" he demanded, his brother whirled around a tight grip still on the front of Severus' clothing.

"Good morning, Reg, just giving Snivellus here a little lesson on respect" Sirius replied in an amused tone of voice.

"Let go of him" Regulus said harshly taking several steps closer, he really wasn't feeling well enough for this.

"Why should I? He's got the manners of an animal" Sirius tutted.

"I don't care what he's got, stop bullying people to make yourself feel big because it doesn't make you anything more than an arrogant, pathetic little prat" Regulus replied wrinkling his nose in disgust, he hated to see his brother bullying people especially when it involved his own boyfriend, not that anyone knew about the relationship anyway.

Sirius seemed to ponder on his for a moment before letting go of Severus and taking a few steps back staring at Regulus. "What are you going to do, Reg, tell on me to mum?" Sirius smirked.

"I could but you'd just enjoy getting another howler" Regulus rolled his eyes, he was starting to feel even worse now, his head was spinning a little.

"Fine then, let's settle this properly" Sirius scoffed, in a split second he had his wand out and pointed it to Severus, raising it into the air, Regulus jumped in front of Severus whipping out his own wand pointing it shakily at Sirius who froze.

"Get out of the way, Reg" Sirius sighed holding his wand in the air above his head unmoving ready to strike at any moment.

"No, leave him alone for once I'm sick of watching you do this to people" Regulus replied his vision starting to blur, the hand holding his wand was now shaking vigorously.

Regulus took several slow deep breaths, his wand slipping from his fingers and clattering to the floor, he blinked a few times, Sirius' figure blurring quite badly.

"Reg?" Sirius' voice rang out and Regulus could feel himself falling, he heard Severus' voice calling out to him but it sounded like he was talking through water as Regulus fell to the ground and everything went black.

When Regulus' eyes eventually opened, he felt extremely dazed and confused. He blinked his vision back into focus a few times and frowned. Turning his head he looked around the room, he was lying in an immaculately clean bed alone in a large warm room filled with many other perfectly neat beds. He must be in the hospital wing.

Regulus moved and propped himself up on his elbows gazing around the room, he had never been in here before and was surprised to find he was the only person in there. Wait, how exactly did he get there in the first place? Regulus frowned confusedly gazing around the room when a clicking noise caught his attention.

The back room door had opened and Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room, she looked up seeing Regulus was awake and hurried over to see him.

"Good afternoon to you, Mr Black isn't it?" she asked stopping by his bedside and resting a hand on his forehead, he nodded slowly. "How are you feeling now then?" she blinked down at him.

"Oh I umm, I don't feel too bad- sorry did you say afternoon?" Regulus frowned up at the nurse unsure he had heard her right.

"Yes it's the middle of the afternoon now" she replied quickly as he gently pushed him back against the over fluffed pillows he propped himself up against to half sit and stare at her.

"What happened, all I can remember is being in the entrance hall before breakfast this morning?" Regulus' brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to remember what had happened.

"You fainted this morning down in the entrance hall, your brother and Mr Snape I believe it was brought you here, arguing with one another Mr Snape said you have been ill for a few weeks now that he told you to come and see me sooner but you refused and now you've fainted they brought you straight to see me, I think you did drift back into consciousness but you were just sleeping for quite a long time I didn't wake you because you looked as though you needed it" Madame Pomfrey spoke slowly.

The realisation dawned on Regulus, the fight, Severus.

"Now, whilst you were unconscious I spoke with Mr Snape, he seemed very worried about you, saying you had been very sick you were vomiting continually and you were exhausted" she continued and Regulus nodded quickly.

"Yes I've been ill for almost three weeks now, every morning I wake up or I am woken up having to run to the bathroom and be sick it usually wears off by lunch time but I can't eat anything because I can't keep it down, I've been feeling so tired I've had to take naps at lunch time and I've been going to bed at eight o clock in the evenings and not waking up until it's time to be sick again" Regulus began staring down at his lap thoughtfully. "I've also been having small stomach cramps, light headedness, been feeling a little dizzy at times, I've been urinating frequently and I feel like I've gained a little bit of weight, which isn't significant but I just thought it strange seeing as I haven't been eating much and I've been so sick"

"I see, now I don't want you to be alarmed when I say this but I have taken a blood sample from you this morning, I've analysed it, after what Severus had said I thought it best to check for any virus' or any reason why you might have fainted" she said slowly an odd expression crossing her face.

"Is everything okay?" Regulus frowned searching her face worriedly.

"Yes everything is alright, you are perfectly healthy but I did find something that will be the cause of your recent illness" she said awkwardly as though finding it difficult to muster the right words. She looked him straight in the eye before continuing. "I found a type of Glycoprotein hormone in your system, how this type of hormone is called Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, HCG for short the levels of it in your blood are very high…." Madame Pomfrey said calmly watching the fearful expression cross the boy's face.

He swallowed. "W-what's wrong with me?" he stammered.

Madame Pomfrey was quiet for a few moments "Mr Black, you're pregnant" she said calmly.

Regulus wasn't quite sure he heard her right. Blinking a few times he gazed up at her. "Sorry, what?" he asked in complete confusion.

"You are pregnant" she said again in a low voice.

Regulus stared at her confusedly before shaking his head. "No you've made a mistake, I can't possibly be pregnant I'm a boy"

"The blood test came back positive and your symptoms are all that of early pregnancy, there is one way you would be able to conceive so I will ask you if there is anything you think you should tell me?" she asked watching the mixture of expressions washing over his face.

Regulus thought hard his mind wandering back through the past few months, how on Earth could he possibly have conceived a child, that wouldn't be possible with anal sex unless-

Oh shit.

Regulus swallowed hard his eyes widening.

"At the start of term my boyfriend and I decided to spice things up by taking this potion he had read about in a magazine or something, apparently gay couples use it as well as women and it created an opening behind my…. Testicles, we had sex there but only the once…." Regulus bit his bottom lip panic washing over him.

"Yes, that would be the work of the Trenceptous potion, it is mostly for fertility and sexual enhancement of women but gay couples do use it sometimes for variety…. A rare side effect of this would be a male pregnancy and although rare it does happen" Madame Pomfrey explained and Regulus stared down at his lap in shock.

"Now I'd like to just give you a little ultra sound scan to see how the baby is" she continued trying to lighten the tense air around them. "It won't hurt I promise you that, just lie back and relax for me I'd like to take a little look at that opening as well"

Regulus jumped slightly at her words staring up at her worriedly.

"I'll be back in a moment" she said moving away and dragging a large metal rail around the bed, pulling the curtain closed all the way around blocking Regulus from the view of potential onlookers that came in.

Moving out of it again Regulus listened as her footsteps died away and lay back against the bed covers staring up at the ceiling.

A minute or so later she reappeared pushing something along, shutting the curtain behind her.

"Here we are then, I'll get this set up would you might removing your trousers and underwear for me, then lie back against the pillows and spread your legs" she said calmly watching the expression turn to pure horror on Regulus' face.

She turned her back moving to rummage in the draws she began shuffling around. Slowly, Regulus opened his trousers pushing them down and off his legs his underwear soon following, he cupped himself between the legs shielding his private parts from view.

Regulus watched as she snapped on a clean pair of latex gloves and put something in the pocket of her apron, turning around she moved to the end of the bed and sighed.

"Mr Black I can assure you, you are not the first boy I have seen in the nude, admittedly I haven't been looking for an extra opening but I have seen male genitalia before" Pomfrey sighed pushing Regulus' legs apart batting his hands away so she could get a better look.

Regulus' face was on fire, he averted his eyes to the ceiling so he wouldn't have to see Madame Pomfrey staring in at his bits. He yelped feeling a finger slide into something that most definitely should not have been there.

"Yes everything looks fine to me, it is definitely the work of the Trenceptous potion" she nodded getting to her feet and changing her gloves.

"You may pull up your underwear and trousers but leave them undone and expose your navel please" she instructed and Regulus quickly covered himself up and pulled his shirt up to his ribs showing his stomach.

He watched as Madame Pomfrey spread a decent amount of clear gel over his stomach with her fingers. She moved back flipping the ultra sound on and lifting the scanner up holding it just above his navel.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking him straight in the eye. Regulus took a deep breath and nodded, his eyes turned to the screen as she gently pressed the scanner to his stomach and moved it around the figure of a tiny baby appeared on the screen.

"There we have it, that's your baby" she smiled as Regulus' mouth fell open staring in shock from the screen to his stomach and back again.

"The flicker you can see is the heart beat, a good strong one at that" Madame Pomfrey spoke shifting the scanner around a little getting a better look at the baby. "You're about seven weeks along now so you won't be due until June" she continued moving the scanner again. "Everything looks absolutely fine, I can print you a little picture if you like?" she smiled up at him, he swallowed and nodded slowly. She pressed a button on the machine and replaced the scanner.

She handed Regulus a tissue and watched him wipe himself clean pulling off her gloves and disposing of them in the bin.

Regulus cleaned himself up and replaced his clothing properly still lying back on the bed.

"How do I…. you know…. Give birth?" he asked nervously.

"You will deliver through that opening the potion has created much like how one would normally give birth, but don't worry about that for now it's a long way off yet" she said quickly watching the worried expression on Regulus' face soften slightly.

"I'd like you to remain here for a few more hours so I can keep an eye on you just to be sure, you need to rest, I'll also write you a note to give to Professor Slughorn he will be able to brew you something which will bring the morning sickness under control" she said picking up the scan photo and handing it to Regulus who stared at it.

"You can't tell anyone" he said looking up at her panic rising in his chest.

"Everything that has happened here is in complete confidence I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about this unless I thought there was any serious danger to you which I don't" she replied calmly and he seemed to ease a little looking down at his picture.

"I do however, recommend you inform the other father he has a right to know as the child's father and I you will have to tell Professor Slughorn as your head of house and the person who will be able to brew you a potion to stop the morning sickness so you'll be able to carry on as normal" she said again.

Regulus remained silent still staring down at his picture letting it all sink in.

"I shall clear all of this away you should really try to relax and get some rest" she said placing a goblet on the bedside table and filling it with water for him.

Regulus placed the photo on the side of the bed next to his pillow, he turned on his side staring at it listening to Madame Pomfrey pulling the curtain open and shifting everything away. He listened to her footsteps as she disappeared into the back room and couldn't help but feel himself drifting off to sleep he was carrying a baby, a real child….

"Regulus" a soft voice rang through the still air, Regulus could feel someone stroking his hair his eyes fluttered open as he blinked up into the face of Severus sitting at his bedside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly as Regulus yawned rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you" Regulus smiled enjoying the sensation of Severus' fingers stroking through his hair.

"Good to hear, did Madame Pomfrey find out what was wrong with you? I've been so worried all day…." Severus said and Regulus bit his bottom lip rolling onto his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Regulus?" Severus frowned searching his lovers face. "What's wrong?"

Regulus felt tears welling up in his misty grey eyes as he shook his head still staring fixatedly up at the ceiling.

"Come on please tell me, what's wrong?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Promise me you won't get angry or storm out and leave me" Regulus said slowly a tear trickling down his face.

Severus' heart was hammering in his chest but he nodded quickly fear gripping at his heart like ice.

"I'm pregnant" Regulus said turning his head to the side to stare at Severus a tear trickling down his pale cheek.

Severus blinked at him a few times confusion washing over his face. "What?"

"I'm pregnant" Regulus replied more tears falling silently down his face.

"H-how could you-"

"The potion we used that night, the first week of term" Regulus sniffed and Severus nodded slowly his mouth hanging open. "The Trenceptous potion, it is used for gay couples but a rare side effect is a male pregnancy" Regulus sniffled reaching his hand around to his pillow and picked up the scan photo handing it over to Severus.

Severus stared down at the moving scan photograph of their baby flickering on it.

"The flickering is the baby's heart-beat" Regulus sniffed as Severus looked up at him his mouth hanging open his dark eyes wide.

"Regulus…." He breathed putting the photo down on the bedside table and moving to wrap his arms around the younger boy.

"Please don't leave me…." Regulus sniffed, Severus moved back to stare him straight in the face gently wiping away his tears.

"I'm not going to don't be silly, I just can't believe this has happened…." Severus breathed looking him straight in the eye.

"I know, but at least we know why I've been so ill now" Regulus replied with a quiet sniff.

"Is that why you collapsed today in the entrance hall?" Severus asked quickly, cogs turning in his head as he pieced everything together.

Regulus nodded.

"And you were being so sick was because-"

"I had morning sickness, the tiredness, it's all the early signs of pregnancy" Regulus finished.

Severus was quiet looking down at the scan photo on the bed before looking back up to Regulus a smile curling in the corners of his mouth.

"Is there anything you need? I can go and get you some stuff" Severus offered quickly but Regulus shook his head.

"I'm fine I'm just so scared" Regulus breathed as Severus reached out and took his hand in his own.

"Me too but we can get through this, together" Severus smiled and Regulus visibly relaxed a little.

"I have one worrying question" Regulus bit his bottom lip.

"What's that?" Severus frowned slightly.

"What is my mother going to say?" Regulus replied. Both boy's went very quiet. It was quite common knowledge that Walburga Black was a pureblood supremacist obsessed with pure blood so much so she was on the verge of disowning her own son, Sirius.

Just as Severus opened his mouth to answer the sound of the door banging open and footsteps crashing into the room caught his attention. Quickly he snatched up the scan photo and buried it inside Regulus' cloak which was neatly folded at the foot of the bed.

"Reg! Are you alright, Pomfrey wouldn't let me stay earlier and-" Sirius cut himself off as he skidded to a halt next to Severus his face suddenly turning stony.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he demanded looking Severus up and down.

"The same thing as you, I came to see if Regulus was alright" Severus replied calmly.

"Reg are you alright?" Sirius asked in a softer tone turning to his younger brother who nodded slowly.

"Good, now you can get out" he turned back to Severus glaring viciously at him.

"No, Sirius stop it he's done nothing wrong" Regulus replied quickly.

"But Reg-"

"No buts, It was kind of him to come and visit me so he can stay" Regulus spoke quickly. Sirius closed his mouth still glaring viciously at Severus.

"How are you, did Madame Pomfrey find out what's wrong?" Sirius asked sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

Regulus glanced at Severus and swallowed. He couldn't tell his brother about the baby, not yet at least.

"Oh yes, it's just exhaustion" he half lied looking back to Sirius.

"You'll be alright though won't you"? Sirius asked quickly.

"Yes I've been resting all day I feel much better now" Regulus replied stretching himself out like a cat.

"Good" Sirius smiled back.

The back room door opened and Madame Pomfrey came bustling back into the room scribbling onto a slip of paper she had resting on a clip board.

"I'll write this out for you I recommend you give it to Professor Slughorn tonight so you-" she stopped abruptly staring between Severus and Sirius. "Oh I didn't realise you had visitors" she moved over to the bed signing the slip of paper and handing it to Regulus.

"Give that to Professor Slughorn so he can brew it for you, if you're feeling alright you are free to go back to your dormitory" she said careful to word herself right so the other two didn't become suspicious.

"Okay, thank you" Regulus smiled at her weakly before tucking the slip into his trouser pocket and throwing back the bed covers climbing out of bed.

They watched as he slipped on his shoes, his tie and his cloak straightening himself out. With a final nod to Madame Pomfrey, Regulus, Severus and Sirius left the hospital wing, one on each side of Regulus shooting death glares to each other.

"Piss of, Snape" Sirius growled as they walked down the corridor.

"Sirius don't start" Regulus said again.

"Why is he following us?" Sirius replied without taking his eyes off of Severus as they headed onto the staircases.

"He's my friend!" Regulus replied starting to feel irritated by his brother's persistent need to be nasty towards Severus who actually wasn't doing anything to provoke him.

"Friend or not, I still hate his guts" Sirius replied gruffly.

"I don't exactly like you either" Severus said quickly glaring at Sirius.

"No you adore me and admire me like the rest of the school does" Sirius smirked nastily.

"Stop this right now, I've been in the hospital wing all day I don't need to come out to this" Regulus said quickly as they headed down the final staircase into the entrance hall.

"Are you going to get something to eat?" Severus asked completely ignoring Sirius.

"Yeah, I haven't had much today" Regulus replied as they walked into the great hall.

"If you need me come and find me I hope you feel better soon Reg" Sirius smiled resting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Okay, see you later" Regulus smiled as they parted ways, Regulus and Severus taking their seats at the Slytherin table.

They took their seats with their friends as usual all of them looking slightly surprised to see Regulus.

"We weren't expecting to see you here, thought Madame Pomfrey would have kept you in" Avery commented watching Regulus sip a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"She kept me in all day, I've only just come out" Regulus replied tucking into his dinner.

"You fainted didn't you?" Evan asked pointing his fork at him and Regulus nodded quickly sipping at his drink again.

"It was exhaustion" Regulus replied slowly glancing at Severus.

"Exhaustion? We've only been back a few weeks" Evan chuckled slightly, Regulus felt increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah but I let things get on top of me" Regulus replied and Severus almost choked on his drink.

"What's tickled your fancy?" Evan frowned at Severus who sat coughing his cheeks a little flushed.

"Nothing, I think the juice went down the wrong way" Severus replied thumping his chest with his hand and Regulus started laughing.

The three boys stared at them confusedly.

"Whatever this is about I'm sure I really don't want to know" Mulciber said slowly as they began to recover.

After dinner Regulus and Severus were walking down the dungeon corridor together.

"Are you going to see Professor Slughorn?" Severus asked calmly.

"I should but I don't want to I'm too scared, he'll know about the baby" Regulus dropped his voice in case anybody could hear them.

"You need to, look how ill you've been I'll come with you if you want?" Severus offered stopping Regulus a few feet away from Slughorn's office.

"I'd like that but what is he going to say?" Regulus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"We won't know until we see him, come on, I hate seeing you this ill" Severus replied touching Regulus' arm gently. Regulus looked up into his boyfriend's face looking him straight in the eye, Severus glanced up and down the corridor to make sure nobody was watching before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

When they pulled back, Regulus couldn't help but smile.

"Come on" Severus nodded towards the door, the walked down to it, taking a deep breath Severus knocked hard on the door.

Moments later Professor Slughorn's voice called through the door.

The two boys looked at each other for a few moments before Severus pushed the office door open….


	2. Chapter 2

Severus pushed the office door open allowing Regulus in first they stepped inside shutting it tightly behind them, the aging man sitting behind the large wooden desk covered in papers and various items looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you this evening?" Slughorn asked resting his quill on the desk and gesturing for them to take a seat in front of him.

Severus and Regulus glanced at each other for a moment before awkwardly sitting down.

"Well, you see Professor, Regulus and I have…. Gotten into a situation…." Severus began looking at Regulus who was staring blankly down at his hands in his lap.

"I see, and what seems to be the trouble?" Slughorn asked slowly.

"In the first week of term we used this potion to…. spice up our…. sex life and it created an opening behind Regulus' testicles, we then slept together using it and now…."

"I'm pregnant" Regulus' voice was almost a whisper.

Slughorn stared at him for a few moments in shock and disbelief, one of his students one from his own house, a male student was pregnant.

"Oh my goodness…." Slughorn said sitting back in his chair looking from one to the other.

"I-I have this for you, Madame Pomfrey says it will help with my morning sickness" Regulus said nervously reaching into his pocket and pulling out the slip of paper handing it across the desk to his Professor who took it warily.

His eyes scanned over the slip of paper before looking back up at Regulus. He picked up his quill and scribbled something on the slip.

"How far along are you?" he asked calmly and Regulus swallowed.

"Seven weeks" Regulus replied feeling Severus' hand resting against his thigh supportively.

"How have you been feeling I heard about what happened this morning, are you alright?" Slughorn asked worriedly searching the boy's face.

"I've been having really bad morning sickness and I've been so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open, I've had small stomach cramps, I've had pretty much every symptom of pregnancy and I feel awful" Regulus replied slowly.

"I'll brew this potion for you if you come back around ten it should be ready by then" Slughorn said again staring between the two boys. "I really do hope everything is alright, have you told your parents?"

They shook their heads.

"No my mum will kill me she doesn't even know I've been seeing Severus when she finds out he's half-blood she will have a fit" Regulus said nervously.

"Ah, I see well you really should think about it soon I know it's still early but you are going to grow and you'll need all the support you can get, what about your parents, Severus?" Slughorn asked turning his attention to the other boy.

"No we only found out a little while ago ourselves, my parents split up during the summer anyway so I haven't been speaking to my dad" Severus said awkwardly and Slughorn nodded.

"Well when the time is right you should inform them, I assume for now this is going to be kept quiet?" Slughorn asked the two now very worried looking boys.

"Yes you can't tell anyone please, we want to be the ones to tell them when the time is right" Regulus said quickly.

"Don't worry everything you say is entirely confidential" Slughorn said holding up his hands. "I am here if you ever need to talk to me about anything I will do my best to help I understand it must be extremely hard for you finding this out but the most important thing for you now is each other and this child" he said seriously.

"We're just going to sit and talk it through to let it all sink in, we're still in shock" Regulus swallowed.

"Very well, try to get some rest it and relax, the secret is just between you two, Madame Pomfrey and myself nobody else need know as of yet" Slughorn said again and they nodded.

"Thank you, Professor" Regulus smiled weakly. They got slowly to their feet gazing at each other worriedly.

"Don't worry, remember to come by later and pick the potion up I'll explain about it to you then" the older man smiled back.

"Thanks again" Severus nodded as they left the room back out into the dungeon corridor.

They walked slowly up the corridor towards the Slytherin common room together both of them still reeling from the day's events.

"Come up to my dormitory, we can talk there the others won't be back for a while yet, they never are back early" Severus smiled as they passed through the half empty common room and up onto the dormitory stairs. Regulus followed him up to the dormitory and through the door Severus shut it behind him and led Regulus over to his bed.

"Come on sit down" Severus smiled sitting down comfortably on his bed as Regulus climbed on sitting next to him his head in his hands.

"Sev I am so scared I don't think I can do this…." Regulus breathed shaking with fright.

"I'm scared too Regulus, but at the same time in a way I'm excited too" Severus spoke wrapped his arms around Regulus pulling him into his arms.

"Excited?" Regulus asked looking up into Severus' face his misty grey eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, see the way I'm thinking of this is yes we've managed to create a life as a pair of teenage boys still in school, but at the same time we have managed an absolute miracle" Severus spoke softly. "We've made a baby together despite both of us being boys, even though it was a rare side effect we've managed it against all odds and it excites me to think we're having a child together" he continued stroking Regulus' cheek.

"So you aren't angry with me for ruining your life?" Regulus' dark brows furrowed slightly.

Severus' mouth fell open with surprise.

"Why would you think that, I know a lot of guys would be if they found out they'd gotten someone pregnant but I don't think that, you didn't make this baby on your own I will take responsibility for it I was the one who suggested that potion in the first place so it is more my fault than yours if anything" Severus replied kissing him softly on the temple. "I am not going to leave you, you haven't ruined my life at all"

"Thank you" Regulus breathed burying his face in Severus' chest.

"You know I love you, Regulus" Severus smiled kissing his silky black hair pulling him further into his lap.

"I love you too Sev, that's why I'm worried you'll leave me because I don't want to lose you and I can't do this alone" Regulus spoke hugging Severus back.

"I swear I am not going to leave you, you won't be going through this alone I am not the type of person to just leave you with nothing I will help you and I want to do as much as I can for you this has come as a terrible shock we have to let it sink in but I'm here for both of you we can do this together" Severus said firmly rocking Regulus gently.

"Thank you so much" Regulus smiled into his warm chest.

They sat in each other's arms in silence for a little while before Regulus slowly drew back a smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant, we're actually going to have a baby" Regulus sniffled gazing into Severus' face.

"I know just try and enjoy the pregnancy it's all part of the experience, there are so many men out there who would never know what it feels like to be pregnant and growing a child inside them so you should make the most of it" Severus smiled pulling Regulus gently back so they were lying on the bed side by side. Severus leaned in and kissed Regulus sweetly on the lips.

"I'm still terrified of this whole situation, worried about what will happen, frightened of what my parents will say, and do, when they find out and Sirius too oh god and the rest of the school" Regulus groaned with despair.

"It doesn't matter what they say, we'll tell them when we're ready we can sit Sirius down when you're ready and explain it to sensibly and your parents we can owl them or ask them to come to the school, and we can just announce it to everyone else let it slip out or something" Severus replied with a swallow. He was very nervous about the reactions of the rest of the students but he had to be strong for Regulus, Reg needed him now and he couldn't show him a lot of weakness it wouldn't help him it would only make things worse. Regulus needed the support and the help, he needed Severus and Severus needed him too.

"I feel really tired" Regulus yawned struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Do you want to stay here for tonight?" Severus asked brushing a few strands of hair from Regulus' face as the boy nodded slowly.

"Okay" Severus smiled pulling the curtains closed around the bed before his friend returned to the dormitory, they still didn't know about the relationship.

Regulus forced himself into a kneeling position, pulling off his cloak, his jumper, shirt and tie he folded them onto the end of the bed before opening his trousers and kicking them off flopping back down on the bed burying his face in Severus' pillow.

"It's barely half eight and you're ready to go to bed" Severus chuckled lifting the covers back and covering Regulus up to his shoulders.

"Most nights I've been going to bed straight after dinner, some I've even missed dinner because I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning" Regulus mumbled as Severus began gently stroking his silky black hair.

"I'll go down and pick up the potion for you at ten and wake you up when I get back, okay?" Severus asked and Regulus nodded slowly.

Severus lay stroking the side of Regulus' pretty face watching as the boy drifted off the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was visible through the covers as he slept. He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a feather light touch a smile spreading across Severus' face.

As ten approached the others came back into the dormitory, Severus poked his head out through the curtains as they all flopped down on their beds reading or getting changed.

"I'm just going to pop downstairs for five minutes I won't be long" he said climbing off the bed still fully dressed and closing the curtains behind him. Regulus was still sleeping soundly.

"Yeah alright see you in a bit" Avery waved as Severus left the dormitory and headed down the stairs. He headed through the common room and out into the corridor as quickly as possible not wanting to be gone too long just in case.

He stopped outside Slughorn's office door and knocked.

"Come in" the Professor called and Severus walked inside shutting the door tightly behind him.

"Ah Severus, the potion has just finished brewing, where's Regulus?" Slughorn asked his eyebrows creasing into a frown.

"We went upstairs to talk and he fell asleep on my bed he hasn't woken up since, so I came down on my own to pick up the potion if that's alright" Severus replied.

"Yes that's fine, now he must take this twice a day, a cupful each time, once in the evening before he goes to bed and once in the morning when he wakes up, he should keep some on him during the day and if he needs some he may have a half cupful during the day" Slughorn explained pouring the potion into a clear glass wine bottle, the bright blue potion shining brightly inside as Slughorn corked it and handed it over to Severus.

"Thank you very much, he is grateful he's just so tired and he doesn't feel very well" Severus explained and Slughorn nodded.

"It's absolutely fine my boy, I completely understand he must be feeling exhausted, nauseous and completely overwhelmed it's for the best he has some sleep just make sure you tell him to let me know how the potion is working if need be I can modify it slightly for him" Slughorn said again and Severus nodded.

"Okay I'll be sure to tell him if I can wake him up" he replied with a smile. "Thanks again" he nodded.

"It's no trouble give him my best" Slughorn smiled before Severus left the office.

Back up in the dormitory Severus opened the door pleased to see the others hadn't gone sniffing around behind his curtains.

"What's that?" Evan asked nodding to the bottle in Severus' hand.

"Oh it's for my throat" Severus lied and Evan stared at him.

"Your throat?"

Severus nodded quickly.

"You sound fine to me" Evan raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"Oh no not my voice I've got a sore throat perhaps a little infection or something" Severus lied again and Evan blinked.

"Fair enough…." He said slowly as Severus walked over to his bed lying the bottle down on the bed covers as he disrobed himself so he was standing in his greying boxers. He slipped through the curtains placing the bottle on the bedside table he slipped under the covers beside Regulus.

"Reg…. Reg…." he whispered gently shaking the boy who frowned and burying his face in the pillow with a sigh.

"Regulus I have the potion for you" Severus whispered shaking him again.

"Sleep…." Regulus grumbled pulling the covers up over his head.

Severus sighed, maybe he would be okay if he just took it in the morning he didn't want to force Regulus out of bed because he didn't want to upset him or make him feel even worse.

"Okay, goodnight baby" Severus whispered kissing Regulus' cheek and pulling him into his arms under the covers.

Severus lay awake for quite a while pondering over the day's events. He had managed to get someone pregnant, not just anyone but Regulus Black, sexiest pureblood in the entire school he had managed to create a baby that was buried inside Regulus growing into a tiny human, his child, their child.

Severus kissed the top of Regulus' head softly before he drifted off himself.

The next morning Severus awoke early as usual, yawning he stretched himself out and smiled down at Regulus in his arms still fast asleep. Severus froze and listened carefully as he heard someone walking across the dormitory and into the bathroom shutting the door behind them, then the running of the water in the sink. He relaxed again, it was always a worry when they were together that for some reason one of them would pull back the curtains and look or they'd be caught, even though Severus' friends rarely did pull back his curtains without good reason, he was still worried because they didn't know anything about the relationship yet.

"Oi Avery have you been in my bag?" Evan's voice called loudly across the dormitory.

"No I didn't touch your fucking bag, why do you always think it's me?" Avery snapped back.

"Someone's thrown all my stuff all over the floor and it's blatantly you!" Evan replied tutting angrily a loud shuffling told Severus he was clearing up the mess.

"Well it bloody well wasn't, ask Mulciber it was probably him" Avery replied again.

"No it was you stop trying to blame other fucking people!"

"Piss off, Evan" Avery tutted.

Severus rolled his eyes, every morning it was the same they would wake up, fight about something pathetic, get ready and be the best of friends again by breakfast.

"Sev?" Regulus asked quietly blinking sleepily up into Severus' face.

"Morning, beautiful" Severus whispered leaning down and kissing him on the lips. "Sleep well?"

Regulus froze before he even had a chance to reply, a horrible sensation burning in the pit of his stomach, he swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good" Severus whispered leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Regulus' stomach gave a violent lurch he moved his face quickly and threw up onto the bed between them coughing and spluttering.

"Oh dear…." Severus muttered sitting bolt upright in bed starting to panic.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Regulus cried feeling another pang of nausea wash over him he clapped a hand over his mouth.

Severus quickly yanked the curtain pull and the drapes swung open. Avery and Evan froze at the sight before them.

"What the-"

Regulus' stomach turned again as he vomited onto the bed covers.

"Quickly, take some of this" Severus grabbed the bottle from his bedside table, grabbing his own goblet he filled it with the potion and handed it over to Regulus who was shaking badly.

"Regulus, Severus? What the hell?" Avery stared in confusion between the two boys clad only in their underwear the covers a mess and covered in sick watching Regulus sip lightly at the potion.

"Oh shit" Severus groaned.

The bathroom door banged open and Mulciber appeared in the doorway. "What's going-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the two boys and the messy bed covers.

"Quickly Reg let's get you to the toilet" Severus said throwing back the dirty covers and hurrying around to the other side of the bed taking Regulus by the arm as he continued to sip at the potion.

"I feel so sick…" Regulus groaned as Severus helped him from the bed, he quickly drank the rest of the potion and allowed himself to be guided into the bathroom and over to the toilet leaving the others standing staring after them in shock.

"Here sit down on the floor and try to stay calm it's okay" Severus said calmly kneeling behind Regulus and gently rubbing between his shoulder blades trying to soothe him a little.

"It's not look what I did to your bed, I'm so sorry I'll clean it up I promise" Regulus said taking slow deep breaths.

"No it's fine I'll clean it up in a bit, it's my fault I got back with the potion last night I tried to wake you but you wouldn't get up so I left it thinking you'd be okay to take it when you got up I didn't realise you'd be sick straight away" Severus said quickly as he massaged Regulus' shoulders.

"Oh god and the others-"

"No don't stress yourself just concentrate on feeling better first" Severus interrupted.

A few minutes later, Regulus got shakily to his feet having not been sick again he walked slowly over to the sink.

"Is the potion working?" Severus asked getting up and following him as Regulus splashed cold water onto his face.

"Yeah I'm starting to feel better the nausea is wearing off I just feel really tired still" Regulus replied gazing at himself in the mirror.

"Good there's some mouth wash on the side there you can use, I'm just going to go and change the bed" Severus pointed at the bottle filled with green liquid on the side.

"Okay thanks, I'll be through in a minute" Regulus smiled weakly as he picked up the mouthwash.

Severus walked back into the dormitory grimacing at the smell of the vomit on his bed the other boys were staring hard at him.

"What the blood hell is going on?" Avery demanded as Severus walked over to his bed and began to pull off the soiled duvet cover.

"Look this isn't a very-"

"What was Regulus doing in here, in your bed throwing up?" Mulciber asked confusedly.

Severus swallowed hard throwing the duvet, pillow cases and sheets into the wash basket by the door.

"I, we, umm" Severus began pulling fresh bedding out from under the bed as the bathroom door opened and Regulus stood in the doorway looking pale and frightened.

Severus put the things down on the bed, turned to face Regulus and opened his arms Regulus walked forward and wrapped his arms around Severus burying his face in his neck.

Severus took a deep breath.

"We're together" he said nervously as the other boys stared in shock.

"For how long?" Evan asked calmly watching the two boys standing their arms around each other.

"A couple of months, we'd been meeting during the summer" Severus swallowed as they slowly drew apart turning to look at the other's expressions, none of them seemed angry.

"You're gay?" Mulciber asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Well yes, that would be the term used to describe two males together as a couple" Severus replied with a laugh.

"Oh god, last night were you two-"

"NO! We were just sleeping, honestly" Regulus replied worriedly watching Severus put fresh bed clothes onto the bedding and straighten it out.

"How come you haven't told us before now that you're together?" Mulciber asked as Regulus sat perched on the edge of the bed massaging his temples slowly.

"Because we weren't ready to tell anyone and Reg hasn't been feeling very well so we left it, this isn't the first time we've shared a bed" Severus replied sitting down next to him.

"You could have told us, we're your friends it's not like we're strangers who will go round telling everyone or make fun of you" Evan blinked.

Regulus sighed putting his head in his hands.

"It's not quite as simple as that…." Severus continued biting his bottom lip.

"What do you mean, two guys together in a relationship, we're not stupid Snape…." Mulciber continued feeling slightly annoyed and confused, this was more than a bit of a shock first thing in the morning.

"Something has happened, something big and we don't know if it's right to tell you just yet when we're still getting over it ourselves" Regulus replied his head still in his hands as Severus gently wrapped his arms around him.

The other three boys stared at one another confusedly before turning back to the two half naked boys sitting hugging each other looking terribly worried on the bed.

"What is it?" Avery asked quietly as they moved closer to the bed.

Severus and Regulus looked to one another, should they tell them they were their friends after all it only seemed right but they had only just found out themselves and weren't over the initial shock. Could they even trust them not to tell anyone to keep it a secret from the rest of the school?

"We don't know if we can tell you, honestly it's not some silly little secret it is big" Severus swallowed.

"You can trust us, whatever you've done I'm sure it's-"

"Oh believe us when we say it is very serious" Regulus replied his eyes wide.

"Come on just tell us maybe we can help you" Evan replied calmly.

Severus looked to Regulus and nodded very slowly.

Regulus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm pregnant" he spoke slowly.

The boys stared at him their faces a mixture of shock, confusion and disbelief.

"Did you just say-" Mulciber began.

"Pregnant, yes" Regulus breathed opening his eyes to look at them.

"How could you be pregnant you're a bloke?" Avery asked shaking his head in confusion unable to understand the situation.

Severus swallowed hard "Well, at the start of term we decided to spice up our sex life I came across this potion that gave Regulus an opening similar to a woman's behind his balls, we used it once but we didn't know a rare side effect of it can cause a male pregnancy and…. He's pregnant" Severus explained nervously watching their mouths fall open in shock.

"Fucking hell, how far gone are you?" Avery gasped.

"Seven weeks" Regulus mumbled.

"It's still early days and please promise us you will keep this to yourselves, we only found out yesterday" Severus pleaded.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone, just, fucking hell" Mulciber shook his head staring between them.

"Have you told your parents yet, what about your brother?" Evan asked quickly.

Both of them shook their heads.

"My mum will go ballistic and believe me when I say it won't be a telling off it will be explosive, and my brother…. He will flip his lid" Regulus said worriedly.

"I don't know what my parents will say but I'm not going to tell them just yet we want to wait a few weeks perhaps until after the first scan we want to leave it as long as possible before we tell our families" Severus said calmly.

"Fair enough, is that why you threw up earlier?" Evan asked quickly turning to Regulus who sat nodding.

"Yeah I've been having really bad morning sickness" he sighed. "And I've been so tired I can barely keep my eyes open, I've been getting little cramps and I just feel all over the place one minute I'm laughing the next I burst into tears" Regulus replied as Severus wrapped his arms back around him pulling him closer.

"How did you find out, do the teachers know?" Evan asked again.

"Just Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn, I found out yesterday when I woke up in the hospital wing, look" Regulus spoke reaching for his cloak and pulling the little moving scan photo out handing it over to Evan he stared at the tiny figure of the baby it's little heart flickering away.

"The flickering is the baby's heart beat" Regulus said again as they all stared at it their mouths hanging open. Evan handed it back to Regulus who buried it back inside his cloak pocket.

"My god you really are pregnant" Avery gasped staring wide eyed at Regulus who flushed slightly and looked away.

"We'd better be getting dressed otherwise we'll miss breakfast" Severus commented checking the time on his pocket watch which was sitting on the bedside table.

Fifteen minutes later they were washed and dressed, picking up their school things they left the dormitory. Regulus' mind was racing as they passed through the common room, he was in the centre of his friends they seemed to have formed a barrier around him apart from directly in front of him.

Walking into the great hall they took their usual seats, Regulus gazed around at the other loud students talking excitedly to one another, eating and laughing without a care in the world. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table where his brother was in the process of rough housing with his friend James. Regulus sighed, they had nothing to worry about they didn't have to watch what they ate or worry about taking their potions with the constant threat of throwing up throughout the day, they weren't an emotional wreck carrying a child.

"You alright, Reg?" Severus asked biting into a slice of toast.

"It all seems so different, so strange" he sighed slicing up an apple into small pieces.

"I know but it'll take some time to get used to it, when it's fully sunk in things will feel better" Severus spoke quietly.

"I hope you're right" Regulus sighed.

A week had passed quite quickly since they found out about the baby and Regulus was starting to feel a little better, the potion was definitely helping to keep the morning sickness under control, he still felt sick at times and would take a little extra which seemed to settle his uneasy stomach. He had stayed in Severus' bed with him every night enjoying the comfort and feeling of his boyfriend beside him and waking up to Severus' cuddles and kisses every morning, none of their friends minded of course they in fact seemed to be helping him out whenever they could.

One morning, Regulus woke up to a horrible pang in his stomach. Throwing the covers back he rushed into the bathroom his hand over his mouth, throwing himself at the toilet he coughed and spluttered vomiting into the clean basin.

"Regulus?" Severus asked worriedly hopping out of bed and following him into the bathroom. He flung the door open and sighed sadly. Regulus was hanging off the toilet seat again.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked moving to sit on the floor beside his lover.

Regulus nodded slowly. "Yeah, I forgot to take my potion last night and just taking it in the morning isn't enough" he sniffed hard grabbing a piece of toilet paper and wiping his mouth off.

"Do you want me to get some for you now?" Severus offered and Regulus nodded.

"Yes please"

Severus left the bathroom and moments later returned with a goblet full of potion, handing it to Regulus he watched him sip carefully at it an expression of ease washing over his face.

"Feeling any better?" Severus smiled as Regulus downed the rest of the goblet and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah a bit, I'll have to be a bit more careful now" Regulus replied washing his hands in the sink.

"You realise something don't you?"

"What's that" Regulus asked rinsing his mouth out with mouth wash, the strong minty flavour stinging his mouth.

"You're two months pregnant this week" Severus smiled, Regulus could see him in the mirror and couldn't help but smile back.

"Hopefully in the next few weeks this sickness and tiredness will wear off" Regulus yawned tidying the things up before leaving the bathroom and heading back into the dormitory with Severus.

"Yeah it's Christmas next month so hopefully you'll be feeling better by then" Severus smiled.

"That's something else I want to talk to you about, Christmas" Regulus swallowed as he pulled off his nightshirt, he had moved quite a few of his things into Severus' dormitory telling his own dorm mates he had been changed rooms, nothing about Severus or the baby though.

"What's wrong?" Severus frowned slightly watching Regulus pull on his school trousers.

"Well, I've decided I'm not going home for Christmas because I don't want my family to know about the baby and I want to be on the safe side and not risk anything, I was wondering because I know that you don't go home for Christmas if I could spend it here with you?" Regulus asked hopefully gazing into Severus' eyes.

"Of course, you don't need to ask in fact it's probably best you do stay because I'll expect you will have grown by then, you'll be what, fourteen weeks by then maybe a little more?" Severus smiled back.

"I know, I wonder how long I can hide it for, maybe we should do a bit of research on it" Regulus breathed resting a hand on his ever so slightly swollen navel. "I think I've gained a little bit of weight my trousers are getting a bit tighter"

"Do you know what I think?" Severus smiled moving around the bed to pull Regulus into his arms.

"I think we should announce it once you do start to properly show, it'll save all the hassle" Severus smiled and Regulus swallowed hard suddenly feeling very nervous. "It's still a way off yet but it is worth thinking about mentioning this to your brother, I don't know how he will react but we have told the others and it doesn't seem fair for Sirius to find out with the rest of the population"

Regulus nodded slowly.

"I think if we wait until I'm bigger and tell him first then announce it a few days after he won't feel so left out, I know Sirius very well and I know for a fact he will go crazy, worse so if he thinks that everyone else gets to know before him" Regulus replied burying his face in Severus' neck.

"We can do it however you want and whenever we feel the time is right" Severus smiled tilting Regulus' face up he brought their lips together in a warm tender kiss and Regulus relaxed. Severus always knew how to make things better even in the most difficult of situations.

The two boys headed off to lessons that morning wondering what the next few weeks would have in store for them….


	3. Chapter 3

Little over a week had passed and now at nine weeks pregnant, Regulus was starting to feel it more with each day that passed.

It was the Friday evening and Regulus was lying on Severus' bed having his usual evening nap as his lover sat next to him reading through a pocket guide to advanced elixirs his mother had sent him just a few days before.

Regulus was still feeling very tired and emotional, he had gained a small amount of weight around his stomach he noticed when he put his trousers on they were a little bit tighter than usual. He was looking much healthier than he did before, the potion was keeping his morning sickness under control and he was eating better because of it, his skin had returned to its usual pretty shade of soft ivory and his hair was shining again.

He yawned, shuffling slightly catching Severus' attention as his misty grey eyes fluttered open.

"You alright?" Severus asked softly as he stretched himself out like a cat and yawned again.

"Yeah feeling much better now" he smiled sitting up slowly and downing the small cup of potion sitting on the bedside table.

"I think I'm just going to go and have a wash and get ready for bed" Regulus smiled getting to his feet and opening his trunk at the bottom of the bed next to Severus'. They had moved his things in over a week ago now and he was living permanently with his lover and their friends so it would be easier with the baby, he felt safer and happier being around Severus when he slept especially when he hadn't been feeling very well. The boys from his own dormitory had questioned where he went to at first but he had lied and said he had been moved dorms, they hadn't bothered to ask anything of it again since.

"Alright see you in a minute" Severus smiled before dropping his eyes back down to his book.

Regulus pulled a few items from his trunk, shutting it again he walked over to the bathroom headed inside and shut the door.

Walking over to the sink he gazed at his reflection as he squeezed his toothpaste onto the brush and started to scrub his teeth thankful it no longer made him gag or vomit at the strong minty flavour.

Rinsing his mouth he ran a comb through his hair and shed his clothes so he was standing in his underwear, tossing the clothes into the wash basket he picked up the long baggy plain black t-shirt he brought with him and smirked.

Severus sat himself forward on the bed resting the book on his knees he continued to read the section on everlasting elixirs that he wouldn't actually be studying until his seventh year when the bathroom door clicked open.

Severus didn't look up as footsteps approached the bed assuming Regulus was about to get into bed.

The mattress shifted as Regulus sank down on it and crawled around so he was in front of Severus.

Severus looked up and gasped with surprise. Regulus took the book from his hands dropping it on the bed next to them before sliding over and straddling Severus' hips draping his arms around the other boy's shoulders.

"Reg?" Severus blinked his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, Regulus was wearing a long baggy black t-shirt which covered to just past his backside, his pale slender thighs exposed with a pair of long over knee black socks on.

"Hi Sev" Regulus breathed smirking slightly as he gazed into Severus' dark eyes.

"Fucking hell you look amazing" Severus breathed his eyes wandering freely over Regulus' slender frame as he wrapped his arms gently around his boyfriend's waist noticing how Regulus' hips had become ever so slightly more curved.

"Thank you" Regulus grinned, leaning in and pressing their lips together in a warm tender kiss.

"Mm something you want?" Severus purred as they drew apart slightly their lips barely a centimetre apart his hands sliding down to rest on Regulus' backside.

"I wanna get laid by my gorgeous boyfriend and father of our unborn baby of course" Regulus grinned taking Severus' hands and sliding them under his shirt at the back so Severus could grip his bare backside.

"Mm sounds good to me, no underwear?" Severus chuckled pecking Regulus on the lips and giving his backside a gentle squeeze.

Regulus gently took one of Severus' hands, moving it to the front of his t-shirt he brushed Severus' fingers over his swelling erection.

"No underwear" Regulus grinned at the visible shudder that racked through Severus' body.

"I love your socks" Severus purred bringing their lips together again as Regulus draped his arms back around Severus' angular shoulders.

"I thought you might" Regulus grinned before sinking his teeth into Severus' pale exposed neck making the other boy groan with delight. Regulus began to suck softly on the supple skin of Severus' neck pressing him backwards until the other boy flopped back against the pillows, Regulus still straddling him a hand at either side of his head pressing sweet kisses along his jawline and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"You're simply wearing far too many clothes" Regulus smirked his fingers moving up to remove Severus' tie dropping it over the side of the bed, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of Severus' school shirt.

"Regulus…." Severus breathed as the younger boy pushed his shirt over his shoulders and pulled it off tossing it aside with his tie, Regulus immediately moved down to tease his small pink tongue over a tiny rosy nipple making Severus gasp and moan again.

Severus reached out gently pulling at Regulus' black t-shirt discarding the clothing to the side and moaning at the sight of Regulus straddling him completely naked apart from his thigh length socks.

Regulus shifted down to rest against Severus' thighs as he trailed kisses slowly down Severus' navel his tongue flicking out in places stopping at the waist band of his trouser. Regulus smiled up at Severus through those misty grey eyes catching his gaze and Severus smiled reaching out and stroking the side of Regulus' face before the younger boy opened the front of his school trousers and shifted them quickly down his hips discarding them quickly.

Regulus bit his bottom lip leaning forward he gently because to kiss Severus' throbbing erection through the thin grey material of his baggy boxer shorts earning some soft moans. He moved lower nuzzling Severus' plump testicles before reaching up and hooking his fingers into the waist band of the other boy's underwear.

"May I?" Regulus asked softly kissing Severus' member through the thin material again.

"Of course" Severus breathed and with a smirk, Regulus pulled his underwear down and off. Reaching across the bed he yanked on the curtain pull and the drapes fell shut around them, the glow from the rooms lighting giving them a soft lighting through the emerald curtains plenty enough to see, in fact it was more romantic this way.

Regulus slid back down moving between Severus' legs he lightly ran his tongue from the base to the very tip of Severus' member making the other boy gasp at the sensation, he smiled to himself pressing feather light kisses along the shaft using his pretty lips to nudge back the delicate foreskin and swipe his tongue harshly across the tip of the rosy leaking slit. Severus moaned loudly arching his back into the touch as Regulus began to gently knead his balls with his free hand his tongue swirling lazily around the moist leaking slit.

"Oh gods, Regulus" Severus panted as Regulus took the head of his member into his mouth suckling on it lightly using his tongue to stimulate the boy further until Severus was softly whimpering in pleasure. Regulus ran his tongue up and down the length coating him thickly in saliva before drawing back sitting himself between Severus' legs propped up on his knees.

"Do you want to make love to me?" Regulus asked in a low husky voice his eyelids falling half lidded.

Severus moaned loudly biting his lip "Yes, so fucking much…." He groaned hoarsely.

Regulus grinned shifting so he was straddling Severus' hips a knee planted firmly in the soft bedding on either side of Severus' hips taking Severus' throbbing wet member in his hand he positioned himself over it biting his bottom lip as he pressed the tip to his tiny pink pucker.

Regulus groaned loudly as he slowly sank onto Severus' erection Severus gasped at the sensation resting his hands gently on Regulus' hips watching the way Regulus' body sunk onto his throbbing erection until he was buried balls deep inside the younger boy.

Regulus opened his eyes slowly gazing down at Severus he was flushed all the way down to his chest with arousal, his swollen pink lips parted slightly and his long dark hair hanging jagged around his face. Severus bit his lip to stifle a groan just from the sight of him.

"Beautiful" Severus breathed reaching up and tucking a few strands of black hair behind the boy's ear making him flush even more.

Slowly Regulus began to move his hips moving slowly at first moaning softly at the sensation as Severus' member moved back and forth inside of him.

"Feels so good" Regulus bit his bottom lip panting slightly.

Severus moaned bucking his hips up to meet Regulus' movements making the younger boy gasp and groan in pleasure his hands resting gently on Severus' chest helping to support him as he quickened his pace their movements matching in exact time.

"Oh gods, Regulus, so tight, so hot" Severus moaned thrusting up harder into his lover earning an appreciative moan of pleasure.

Regulus cried out as Severus' hard member brushed roughly against something inside of him he gasped loudly at the sensation sending prickles all across his skin, he pushed himself hard against Severus again and cried out once more.

"Fuck!" Regulus panted as they quickened their pace he clenched his eyes shut as Severus held him steady and began to thrust roughly up into his tight little backside making him moan and cry out in pleasure each time he hit that oh so magical bundle of nerves.

The warm air was filled with their loud gasps and moans as Severus thrust hard into his lover time and time again, Regulus cried out each time Severus slammed into his prostate making him convulse and whimper with delight.

"Severus…." Regulus gasped feeling a familiar heat spreading through his flushed nether regions. "Sev…. I'm gonna…. I'm close…." Regulus panted biting his bottom lip.

"I'm close too" Severus moaned quickening his pace again.

One, two, three more almost violent upward thrusts and Severus buried himself balls deep inside Regulus.

"REGULUS!" Severus cried as he came hard inside his lover filling him to the brim with his hot cum.

Regulus' eyes snapped open and white flashed before his eyes as he screamed Severus' name feeling himself becoming almost unbearably full as he ejaculated in thick white ribbons over Severus' stomach and chest.

Gasping for breath, Regulus slumped against Severus' hips his eyes still shut tightly as he felt the last few waves of his orgasm crashing over him Severus was still inside him although not as prominently as before.

A few moments passed and Regulus' breathing returned to normal before he opened his eyes.

"Regulus…." Severus breathed reaching out with a shaky hand to touch Regulus' soft rounded cheek.

"Sev that was….." Regulus trailed off.

"Amazing" Severus smiled.

Slowly, Regulus moved lifting himself off of Severus' now soft member he lay down beside him resting a hand gently on his stomach and sighed happily. Severus rolled onto his left hand side to face his lover.

"So much for feeling unwell" Severus chuckled and Regulus felt himself blush slightly again.

"I still feel tired but I'm feeling much better after that" Regulus grinned as Severus pulled the bed covers up over them.

"Mm good, isn't a little exercise supposed to be good for you right now?" Severus asked kissing the tip of Regulus' nose.

"Yeah it's meant to help with my energy levels and a bit of exercise is good for the baby, obviously not heavy but what's better than sex?" Regulus smiled and Severus laughed.

Severus was very thoughtful for a few moments.

"How about kisses and cuddles in bed with my beautiful Regulus?" Severus smiled pulling Regulus into a warm tender kiss.

"Mm I think I can agree on that one" Regulus moaned softly.

It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep curled in each other's arms.

The next morning Regulus awoke with Severus curled around his back his arm draped gently over his waist breathing slowly against the back of his neck their legs entangled under the covers.

Regulus sat up slowly reaching through the curtains he pushed them open slightly and poured a cup of potion, drinking it quickly he snuggled back down under the covers sighing happily as Severus shuffled even closer to him pressing his lips to Regulus' neck.

"Good morning sexy" Severus smiled as Regulus stretched himself out like a cat and relaxed back into Severus' touch.

"Morning gorgeous" Regulus yawned.

"Sleep well?" Severus asked cuddling Regulus.

"Mm yes, you?"

"Very well" Severus smiled kissing the back of his lover's neck again.

"I feel really good today" Regulus grinned closing his eyes.

"That's good, nice to see you're feeling better as the pregnancy goes on" Severus smiled a hand moving to gently stroke his slightly swollen stomach.

"Yeah, that sex definitely helped" Regulus sighed and Severus laughed.

"Glad it's done more than just pleasure you" Severus grinned reaching over and yanking the curtain pull as the drapes swung open around them, the bright dormitory lighting almost blinding them.

"Finally decided to get out your pit?" Avery spoke glancing over at the two boys who were snuggled up together. Regulus turned over to face Severus burying his face in his lover's chest.

"Yeah what time is it?" Severus asked kissing Regulus on the forehead.

"Almost ten" Avery said checking the time on his pocket watch and Severus nodded.

The bathroom door opened and Evan walked out drying his hair off with a towel. He stopped abruptly and stared at them his eyes dropping momentarily to the clothes strewn around floor before he looked back up at them again.

"Oh my god you've been shagging" his hazel eyes went wide.

Both boys flushed and Regulus hid his face in Severus' exposed chest.

"Jealous?" Severus raised a dark eyebrow at him sarcastically a smirk on his face.

"Definitely not I don't want a cock up my arse thanks" Evan shuddered walking over to his own bed.

"No, but I do" Regulus purred quietly and sank his teeth into the column of Severus' throat making the boy gasp in surprise.

Reaching up shakily he caught the curtain pull in his hands and pulled it hard closing the drapes around the bed.

It was another two hours before they emerged finally washed and dressed, they headed down to the great hall together feeling slightly flushed and wallowing in the excitement of the morning and previous night's events.

"I'm really hungry" Regulus commented as they walked into the great hall for lunch.

"Probably because of the baby" Severus lowered his voice and Regulus nodded. They made their way over to the Slytherin table sitting down with their friends.

"Finally decided to come out then?" Mulciber commented as they started helping themselves to food.

"Yeah, starving" Regulus replied piling his plate high with everything within reach.

"Someone must be feeling better" Evan nodded to the enormous plateful of various foods that Regulus was shovelling into his mouth.

"Now my morning sickness is under control a bit I'm just feeling tired and hungry all the time" Regulus said in a low voice so nobody else could overhear.

"Which is exactly why you should be eating as much as you want, you're eating for two now" Severus smiled.

"I'm starting to gain a bit of weight now" Regulus said sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"Well you're only gonna keep getting bigger" Avery chuckled and Regulus looked down at his stomach.

"It's not really very noticeable right now I can see a slight bump coming on" Regulus commented turning his attention back to his food.

"Yeah but that will change quickly" Severus said.

About two weeks had passed and Regulus was starting to feel much better, although he still had to take the potion twice a day or he would be hanging off the toilet, he was starting to brighten up.

They were sitting down at the breakfast table talking happily when a large grey tawny owl fluttered down and landed in front of Regulus staring at him with its enormous yellow eyes straight at Regulus.

"Thanks" he said taking the letter, the owl snatched up a cornflake and flew away again.

"Who's it from?" Severus asked as Regulus tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter inside.

_Dear Mr R Black;_

_Your twelve week (three month) pregnancy scan will commence one week from today at eight am in the hospital wing, make sure you drink some water before you come and congratulations. _

_-Madame Pomfrey. _

Both Regulus and Severus sat grinning at one another.

"Can I come with you?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Of course you can you don't need to ask" Regulus laughed.

"I'm really excited now, I hope everything's going to be alright" Severus said quickly a look of concern washing over his face.

"There's no reason why it wouldn't be, everything was fine when Madame Pomfrey checked the first time" Regulus smiled back.

"What's going on?" Avery asked as the others sat down in front of them.

"We've just had a letter from Madame Pomfrey, our first scan is a week today" Regulus replied in a low voice.

"So you'll get to see the baby again then?" Mulciber asked in a low voice piling food onto his plate.

Severus nodded. "Yes I'm looking forward to seeing our baby properly for the first time and I hope everything will be okay"

"I'm sure it will be you haven't had any problems have you?" Avery asked biting into a piece of toast staring at Regulus who shook his head.

"How far gone are you now then?" Evan asked licking the jam from his knife.

"Eleven weeks, next week it will be twelve and at twelve it's three months" Regulus smiled discreetly resting a hand on his stomach.

"How time flies then, doesn't seem five minutes since we caught you throwing up all over Snape's bed and in a week you'll be having a three month scan" Avery chuckled and both the boys smiled.

"He's getting bigger as well" Severus added glancing quickly at Regulus.

"I can't get the top button of my trousers done up any more" Regulus flushed slightly glancing over at the Gryffindor table where Sirius had Lupin in a headlock.

"You're going to be bigger by next week" Severus laughed noticing Regulus staring over at his brother a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, don't worry we don't have to tell him until you're ready you can do it on your own or we can tell him together" Severus said calmly.

"You still haven't told him?" Evan butted in looking between the two boys.

"Not yet" Regulus sighed watching his brother and his friends burst out laughing playfully slapping each other.

"When are you gonna, he's gonna notice if you start walking around with a massive baby bump?" Avery laughed.

"Not sure, not until I've had the first scan at least I want him to know before we announce it to everybody else it only seems right seeing as he's my brother" Regulus bit his bottom lip and stared down at his plate. "I'm just worried about what his reaction will be especially seeing as Severus is involved he isn't going to be happy thinking his worst enemy has impregnated his little brother"

"He will probably kill me" Severus winced.

"Oh god and what about my family when they find out they're going to be furious" Regulus whined resting his head in his hands.

"Why would they do that?" Mulciber blinked.

"Because they are all about pureblood supremacy, Toujours Pur is our family motto which means always pure they are very extreme about things like this they won't take lightly to Severus being a half blood" Regulus replied.

"Why not just tell them he's pureblood, why not just pretend?" Avery asked quickly.

"Because if they mention Severus' name to Narcissa who knows Severus and she will tell them he is a half blood and it will make things worse" Regulus sighed.

"But we don't have to tell them yet" Severus said quickly. "I want to tell my parents after the first scan though, well, my mum because my parents split during the summer" Severus added quickly.

"That's alright but I want to wait a while before I tell my family, I want to tell Sirius before I tell the rest of them" Regulus nodded feeling Severus' hand resting on his thigh under the table.

"Okay everything will be fine you'll see" Severus smiled.

"I hope you're right" Regulus smiled back.

That evening they sat up in the dormitory with the others talking amongst each other quite happily, Regulus sat in front of Severus as the older boy gently stroked his fingers through Regulus' soft ebony locks.

"I think I'm going to write home and ask my mum to send me some bigger trousers" Regulus said slowly. "These ones aren't really going to last much longer by next week I won't be able to get the zip done up" he sighed resting a hand on his navel.

"Aw that's so cute, Reg" Severus smiled leaning in and capturing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Not cute, I'm getting fat" Regulus blushed when they pulled apart.

"You're not fat you're pregnant!" Severus laughed pulling the younger boy into his arms.

"But I'm still getting fat" Regulus replied.

"I don't think you are at all, I think you look lovely" Severus smiled kissing him sweetly on the lips again.

"I'm not lovely" Regulus blushed again and Severus couldn't help but laugh.

"You are if I say you are and I'm going to make you admit it" Severus grinned and Regulus raised an eyebrow questioningly at him as Severus' hands trailed slowly up his sides.

Regulus shrieked with laughed as Severus began to furiously tickle him, flopping back against the pillows Severus hovered over him continuing to torture Regulus as the younger boy shrieked with laughter trying to wiggle free.

"Stop, oh please stop!" he laughed hysterically trying to push Severus' hands away but Severus only tickled him more.

"Say you're lovely, go on, admit it" Severus grinned as Regulus laughed madly beneath him.

"NO!" he shouted tears of laughter filling his grey eyes.

Severus smirked and tickled him more furiously.

"Go on, admit you're lovely" Severus leaned in and kissed him on the neck. "And sexy" Severus placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "And very hot" a kiss to the tip of his nose. "And fucking beautiful" Severus brought their lips together his hands falling limp at Regulus' sides and the younger boy kissed him back draping his arms around Severus' neck.

Regulus moaned softly as Severus' tongue slipped into his mouth moving against his own in rhythmic motions.

When they slowly drew apart their lips barely an inch apart gazing into each other's eyes Regulus spoke.

"I'm lovely" Regulus' voice was almost a whisper.

Severus leaned back in closing the small distance between them as Avery glanced up from his bed where he was sitting flipping through a magazine.

"Are you two at it _again?_" he laughed making them blush but they didn't pull apart. Severus reached his hand back and stuck his middle finger up playfully at his friend.

"Oh god if you're going to have sex I'm going outside" Evan tutted playfully.

"Kissing and sex are two very different things, Evan, now stop imagining us fucking and go to bed if you don't want to see us" Severus spoke drawing back slightly before kissing Regulus again.

"I wasn't imagining you fucking I'd rather keep my dinner down thanks" the blonde haired boy replied gruffly.

"I'm really sleepy" Regulus spoke as they pulled apart again minutes later.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Severus asked.

Regulus nodded slowly. "Take off my clothes?"

Severus grinned as the three other boys in the room made loud gagging noises.

Reaching out he opened the front of Regulus' school shirt pushing it over his shoulders he dropped it over the side of the bed before running his hands over Regulus' naked torso leaning down he gently pressed his lips to the little bump making Regulus smile happily.

Severus smiled opening the front of Regulus' trousers he pulled them down and off slowly dropping them over the side of the bed.

Regulus slowly sat himself up "Take off your clothes" he smiled pouring himself a cupful of potion and sipping at it slowly.

With a grin on his face, Severus pulled off his jumper, shirt and tie throwing them aside with Regulus', opening his trousers he pulled them down and off so he was just in his underwear smiling at Regulus who quickly finished the rest of his potion and pulled Severus into a soft kiss.

Moving to the side, Severus pulled the covers up over both of them as they snuggled down wrapping their arms around each other.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked caressing the side of Regulus' pretty face.

"I'm feeling much better than I did if I didn't have this potion I would be so ill I dread to think how rough I would be feeling but it's helping me drastically but I am still tired and I feel hungry and my emotions are all over the place at times but certainly better than I was its slowly improving" Regulus smiled back.

"Just wait until you have a proper bump" Severus chuckled as Regulus buried his face happily in Severus' chest closing his eyes.

"Yeah and we'll have gone through all that worry and stress of announcing the pregnancy and what people say when they find out we're a couple" Regulus replied.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about especially not the couple part, homosexual relationships are not illegal and open minded intelligent people will accept us, of course there will be some narrow minded dick heads that don't but you can't please everyone they're probably just jealous anyway" Severus smiled kissing the top of Regulus' silky head.

"You're right, but for now I wanna go to sleep I'm shattered" Regulus giggled kissing Severus' chest softly.

"I love you Reg"

"I love you too, Sev"

The next week flew by at the blink of an eye and the first week of December had arrived and Regulus was up bright and early the morning of his first scan. Sitting up in bed he slowly drank his potion as Severus began to stir next to him.

"Morning, gorgeous" Severus smiled blinking himself awake as Regulus snuggled back down next to him.

"Excited for the scan?" Regulus asked eagerly.

"Of course, I hope everything will be alright I really want to see the little one" Severus replied excitedly kissing Regulus on the forehead.

"We should get ready then" Regulus smiled flicking his tongue over a small pink nipple.

Throwing back the bed covers the two boys climbed out of bed and began to dress themselves excitedly.

"I'm glad my mum has sent me those new trousers otherwise I'd be wearing my pyjama bottoms" Regulus yawned pulling on his brand new pair of school trousers which were a bit big in the waist but at least he would be able to grow into them.

"What did she say when you asked for them?" Severus asked curiously buttoning up a fresh school shirt.

"She said I could do with putting on a bit of weight" Regulus cringed making Severus laugh.

"Only she doesn't know exactly how much you're going to gain" he smiled looking over to Regulus his mouth immediately dropping. "Oh Regulus…." He breathed walking around to the other side of the bed and wrapping his arms around the younger boy from behind.

"What?" Regulus flushed slightly as the others started dragging themselves out of bed.

"Look at that little bump, you've grown" Severus smiled resting a gentle hand on his lover's swelling stomach, to the untrained eye he would just look very bloated.

"I know it feels quite sudden as well but at least nobody has noticed it I guess my cloak hides it completely" Regulus smiled as Severus pressed his lips to the crook of Regulus' exposed neck.

"What feels quite sudden?" Evan yawned on his way to the bathroom.

"Regulus is getting a bump" Severus smiled nodding down and Evan's eyes dropped to Regulus' navel.

"You have as well, I mean you look really bloated but the bump is there" Evan smiled staring at his stomach making Regulus feel slightly uncomfortable.

"We're having our first proper scan this morning to see how the baby is doing" Severus explained as Avery and Mulciber came wandering over to have a curious look at Regulus.

"You're going to be enormous" Mulciber commented his eyes fixated on Regulus' stomach.

"Thanks…." Regulus replied sarcastically.

"It'll be a baby though not flab" Avery said quickly.

"Nice save" Severus raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

Half an hour later and they were washed dressed and ready to go.

"We'll see you guys a bit later on, we'll be doing for breakfast by the time you lot are ready" Severus said stuffing some of his things into his school bag.

"Alright see you later and good luck for the scan" Mulciber called.

"I'm so excited" Severus smiled as they picked up their bags and headed out of the dormitory.

"Me too, I'm kind of nervous too though" Regulus spoke rubbing his hands together eagerly as they passed through the almost empty common room save from a few first years sitting talking by the fire.

"Don't be, everything will be alright are you feeling any better this morning?" Severus asked as they headed along the cool dungeon corridor, the definite chill was lingering in the air around the grounds now.

"A little, the pregnancy is definitely starting to improve although I don't dare go without that potion I'm still taking it at least twice a day and still occasionally feel sick" Regulus frowned slightly.

They headed up the staircases towards the hospital wing, the castle was fairly quiet at this time of the morning, a few early birds were making their way down to the great hall for breakfast but most of the population were either still in bed or still getting dressed.

They walked along the corridor towards the hospital wing in silence stopping outside the door they looked at one another and smiled.

"Ready?" Severus asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Ready" Regulus nodded.

Turning the handle, Severus pushed open the door and they made their way inside the large warm room shutting the door behind them. Regulus was chewing on his bottom lip with nerves as the two boys headed into the empty room. Rows and rows of immaculate pristine white perfectly clean beds were made the sheets didn't even have the slightest of folds, a fire burned along one of the right hand far walls heating the room which smelled strongly of medicines.

"Good morning Mr Black" Madame Pomfrey spoke as she came bustling out of the backroom a smile on her aging face. "Oh and Mr Snape too" her eyebrows shot into her hairline with surprise at seeing the other boy standing there awkwardly next to Regulus.

"Good morning" Regulus said shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

"I assume you're the father?" she smiled gently to Severus who nodded quickly in response.

"Now come and take a seat behind this curtain, everything is set up ready for you to use and we'll keep the curtains drawn just to be safe in case anyone should walk in, not that they usually do in the mornings" Madame Pomfrey said again beckoning them to follow her behind the large white curtain drawn around the farthest bed on the other side of the room.

The two boys shuffled along, heading behind it they pulled it fully shut staring at the machine on the other side of the bed.

"Take a seat and we can get started" she gestured towards the bed. Regulus glanced quickly at Severus before he hopped up onto the edge suddenly feeling very nervous.

Regulus watched as Madame Pomfrey unlocked the bottom drawer of the bedside table and began shifting through its contents.

"Have you been having any problems at all, any concerns?" she asked looking up at the young boy who shook his head.

"No, the potion Professor Slughorn made has really been helping with my morning sickness although I still need to take it quite often, I feel really tired still and my emotions can be a bit all over the place so I'm still feeling a bit rough but not nearly as bad as I was a few weeks back" Regulus replied slowly.

"Yes perfectly normal, in the next few weeks you'll notice an improvement in all aspects of the pregnancy, you won't be needing that potion for too much longer but it is essential you get plenty of sleep and enough to eat and drink, whatever you would normally eat make sure you are nearly doubling it" she explained snapping on a fresh pair of latex gloves. "A bit of exercise would help you as well it can help to change your energy levels and try snacking throughout the day it can ease your stomach, big heavy meals are more likely to cause nausea than smaller more frequent ones"

Regulus nodded. "Okay I have been eating and drinking quite a lot, I take a nap every evening and for exercise…." Regulus trailed off looking over at Severus who was standing opposite him blushing.

Madame Pomfrey stared between the two of them for a few moments.

"We were wondering if it was safe to be having lots of…. Sex?" Regulus asked cringing and burying his face in his hands trying to hide the obscene blush that was spreading rapidly to the tips of his ears. Talking about sex was with friends or with Severus was one thing but talking about it with a qualified adult seemed much more intimidating and far more shameful.

Madame Pomfrey let out a small laugh. "Yes it is perfectly safe to be having sexual intercourse during pregnancy, in fact many couples will say that it is more pleasurable during pregnancy and with the glow which will appear in the coming weeks your partner may find you irresistible" she replied slowly making both boys blush even more. "Provided you are taking precautions for your hygiene there won't be a problem which is if you're having anal don't withdraw and alternate it to your other opening and don't put it in your mouth if that should occur to you to do so, if you wish to do that then by all means give it a good wash with warm soapy water and do it just to be on the safe side other than that sex will actually be a fantastic work out for you" she said again. "You don't need to look so embarrassed I'm a professional it's not something I haven't dealt with before" she smiled.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled back weakly.

"Now, if you'll lie back and expose your stomach for me, open your trousers too so I've got the full area and make yourself nice and comfortable" she said pulling a tube of gel from the drawer and shutting it over again.

Regulus lay back against the fluffed white pillows and shifted his clothing opening his trousers he pushed the fabrics back so his stomach was fully on show up to his ribs, the small bump protruding out of his skin as Severus moved over to the other side of the bed near the machine to be with him.

"You're already getting a bump I see, it won't be long before you get a proper one" Pomfrey smiled squeezing a fair amount of gel onto the boy's stomach and spreading it around evenly with her gloved fingers.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked moving back and flipping the machine on lifting the scanner from the holder she looked from one to the other.

Severus gently took Regulus' hand in his own and smiled down at him. They nodded quickly and Madame Pomfrey pressed the scanner down gently to his little bump moving it around until the picture came clear on the screen.

Both boys gasped. On the screen was an image of a little baby lying curled up inside Regulus its little legs kicking softly.

"Oh my gosh" Severus breathed staring open mouthed at the screen as the baby flickered and moved around.

"The flickering is your baby's heartbeat which is strong and perfectly healthy so we have no problems there" Madame Pomfrey smiled at the expressions on their faces as smiled broke out and they looked to one another before back at the monitor screen.

"Baby is about two and a half inches in length around the size of a small apple I'd say, the finger and toe nails have also started growing this week and baby can suck and swallow, it is practicing by swallowing small amounts of the amniotic fluid that it's sitting in" Pomfrey spoke again twisting the scanner slightly.

"Is that okay for it to do that?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"Yes perfectly safe, all babies will practice doing that it won't hurt them at all" she smiled back.

She moved the scanner again so a picture of the baby's tiny feet appeared on screen a renowned 'aw' rang through the room.

"There are the feet" she smiled.

"They're so cute, so tiny" Severus grinned. "I still can't believe all of this is inside you" he smiled looking down to Regulus' swelling stomach and back to the screen.

"Well believe it because your baby is in there" the nurse replied removing the scanner and pressing a button on the machine. She handed Regulus a tissue for him to wipe off his stomach.

"You'll be pleased to know everything looks perfectly fine, no problems at all the baby is really healthy just be sure to take good care of yourself and don't strain yourself too much, your next scan will be at eighteen weeks I shall notify you by then and if you want we can find out the baby's sex" she smiled and both boy's started grinning madly.

"Thank you we really appreciate this" Regulus smiled wiping his stomach clean and replacing his clothing with help from Severus.

"It's no trouble" she smiled picking up the pieces of paper that came out of the machine and handing them three each. "These are your scan photos" she smiled and both of them started grinning madly to one another. Two pictures of the baby and one of its feet.

"They move!" Severus laughed watching the baby kick its legs and flicker on the paper in his hands.

"Indeed they do Mr Snape" the nurse nodded.

"They're adorable, thank you" Regulus smiled tucking the moving scan photo's into his cloak pocket.

"Don't mention it it's fine, now if you have any problems or concerns you can always pop back and see me any time I'll be happy to take a look, are there any questions or concerns you have about anything now?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"What happens when it's time to give birth?" Severus asked quickly glancing at Regulus.

"Mr Black will deliver through his new opening much the same as a woman would, we don't really need to be concerned about that now but I have a book to give you which you can read it goes into detail about the pregnancy and the birthing so it might be worth while looking through" she replied reaching into the top drawer of the bedside table and pulling out a thick book entitled 'pregnancy and birth, all you need to know' and handing it over to Regulus.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled placing the book into his school bag and getting up from the bed.

"If I don't see you before then, I'll see you in another six weeks, remember you can always come back if anything is worrying you" the nurse smiled as the two boys walked out from behind the curtain.

"Okay thank you" Severus smiled as they both headed out of the hospital wing.

Once outside they turned and smiled to one another. Severus glanced up and down the corridor to make sure nobody was looking before leaning in and kissing Regulus softly on the lips.

"You're pregnant" he said gently and Regulus' face broke out into a smile.

"Indeed I am" Regulus nodded.

"Oh Reg I'm so happy" Severus sighed pulling Regulus carefully into his arms.

"Me too, I'm still terrified and worried about what everyone else is going to say but I think I've come to a decision" Regulus spoke as they drew back slowly.

"I'm going to tell Sirius soon" he smiled.

"Regulus are you sure?" Severus' dark eyes widened with surprise.

Regulus nodded. "Not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon I want him to know about this and hope that he is going to accept me" he swallowed.

"That's fair, I'd like to send an owl home to my mother and tell her about the baby" Severus nodded.

"How about we do it after breakfast, I'm starving" Regulus grinned.

"Definitely, I love you" Severus smiled pecking Regulus on the lips.

"I love you too" Regulus smiled as the two boys turned and began heading along the corridor together. The next few weeks would definitely be exciting for them….


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Severus and Regulus reached the great hall, they walked in together smiles still on their faces as they made their way over to the Slytherin table dropping down amongst their friends.

"How did it go?" Avery asked immediately spreading jam over his toast.

Both boys glanced at each other for a few moments.

"It went great, the baby is fine no problems at all" Regulus grinned being careful to keep his voice down so nobody could over hear him by accident.

"Wonderful, are you still not going to tell your family?" Mulciber asked sipping at his tea.

Regulus shook his head.

"Not yet, I know it sounds bad but I've worked out a little plan that I'm going to have to go through with" Regulus said slowly and everyone stared at him expectantly.

"My mother sends me money every week sometimes she sends me extra, I'm going to wait a few weeks, save up some of the money because I know we'll need it for the baby and for other things that way if she cuts off my money or disowns me then at least we've got something" Regulus explained sinking his pearly white teeth into a slice of fruit covered toast.

"Actually, that's a very clever idea" Severus said slightly surprised.

"Are you trying to say I'm not usually clever?" Regulus teased.

"No you are clever, but that is an unusually crafty idea and babies do cost a lot of money I know that I heard my mum talking to our neighbours once about it when they were thinking of having a baby" Severus replied with a smile.

"Of course you're going to need bigger clothes as well" Avery pointed out. "Like them ones are going to fit you forever" he raised an eyebrow at Regulus who flushed slightly and looked away.

"I'm going to ask her for some new shirts I'll ask her to send me a couple the next size up, baggy ones rather than the fitted ones she usually buys us and that way at least they might last a little bit longer" Regulus replied sipping his pumpkin juice. "I do feel bad for doing it, awful really and I know it's probably wrong because it looks like I'm milking my parents for extra stuff for when they disown me" Regulus sighed.

"Don't worry it's for the best though, it's the right thing to do for the baby" Severus rested a hand on his thigh under the table.

"Yeah, hey, aren't you going to tell your parents?" Mulciber nodded to Severus.

"Yes actually we're going to owl my mother as soon as we've finished eating, that way she'll know for Christmas and I want to send her one of the photo's we've got of the baby" Severus said lowly.

"You have more photos?" Evan asked quickly and Severus nodded.

"We'll show them to you in the dormitory later on just in case, we still aren't quite ready to tell everyone today" Regulus smiled.

"Fair enough" Mulciber said simply.

After breakfast the two boys headed out into the great hall together.

"So you want to come up to the Owlery with me then?" Severus asked as they passed through the doors and began walking across the entrance hall.

"Yes, what are you going to say to your mum then?" Regulus asked curiously.

"I've got it all written out, I'm going to explain to her everything that happened, my mum is a person of detail she will understand it better and I'll make it clear I'm standing by you and that I love you I just hope she accepts it" Severus replied biting his bottom lip nervously.

"We can only hope" Regulus smiled.

"Oi Regulus!"

Regulus swivelled round on his heels as his brother stood in the doorway with his friends waving at him.

"Where you off to?" Sirius called.

"We're just going to the Owlery to send letters home" Regulus called back quickly.

"Why are you going with that thing?" Sirius nodded to Severus.

"We both need to go so we might as well go together, don't be so rude" Regulus said bluntly as Sirius approached stopping right in front of him.

"Fair enough sending letters home to that old hag then?" his brother replied completely ignoring Severus.

"That's your mother!" Regulus said playfully hitting Sirius' arm, for one thing if he was going to tell his brother about the baby in the near future he couldn't get on his bad side if there was any hope of Sirius' help.

"What sort of a mother has she been?" Sirius scoffed and Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Either way I'm going up to the Owlery with Severus" Regulus sighed and Sirius shot a nasty glare at the boy.

"Fine we need to meet up soon and hang out for a while, especially seeing as it's Christmas you'll be going home I expect?"

To Sirius' amazement, Regulus shook his head.

"Actually no, I'm staying here" Regulus swallowed.

Sirius' eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Why?" he blinked confusedly.

"I just want to stay and see the Christmas decorations…." Regulus lied.

Sirius stared at him suspiciously for a few moments. "Right…. Well anyway I had best be off or Remus will have a fit if we're late for lesson" Sirius replied with a smile.

"Okay" Regulus smiled. He jumped slightly when Sirius wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a hug.

They drew back moments later and Sirius stared at him.

"Hey Reg?"

"Hm?"

"Have you gained a little weight recently?" Sirius asked curiously.

Regulus felt his blood run cold. "Oh yeah I might have done" he swallowed nervously glancing at Severus who looked equally as uncomfortable.

"Well, don't eat too much or you'll end up enormous" Sirius laughed and Regulus smiled weakly. "I'll see you later then" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, see you" Regulus replied quietly as his brother walked back away to join his friends.

The two boys turned and walked along the entrance hall heading out into the grounds.

"Shit" Regulus said simply looking up at Severus.

"Don't worry about it, he just thinks you're getting fatter he isn't going to guess his brother is pregnant" Severus chuckled slightly trying to lighten the air.

"I suppose you're right, but I really think I should tell him soon he's going to start getting suspicious, not going home for Christmas and gaining weight are two things I have never done in my life" Regulus replied as they headed towards the Owlery.

"Feel free to tell him whenever you're ready, if you want me there beside you that would be fine or if you want to do it alone that would also be fine by me" Severus smiled gently taking Regulus' arms as they approached the stairs. "Be careful it's a bit slippery"

"I think I would rather you were there with me to be honest" Regulus smiled as Severus helped him carefully up the stairs, the chill was in the air, the grounds were layered with thick frost every morning and the snow was definitely on its way.

"Cold out here isn't it?" Severus shivered slightly as they headed into the Owlery he pulled an envelope from his bag and gazed around looking for his mother's owl.

"It is indeed, I shall be looking forward to snuggling up in bed this evening" Regulus smiled as a small barn owl fluttered down landing on the perch beside Severus. He handed over the envelope and gently stroked the little owl's cream coloured feathers before it fluttered off heading out of the Owlery. They two boys watched until it disappeared completely.

"Come here" Severus smiled pulling Regulus into his arms and kissing his temple.

"Now all we have to do is wait for a reply and hope it's a good one" Regulus smiled leaning up and kissing Severus on the lips.

Regulus shivered slightly in Severus' arms pressing closer to him for warmth.

"Let's go back inside, I don't want you getting cold" Severus smiled as they headed over towards the stairs.

That evening after dinner, the group of boys left the great hall and were walking along the dungeon corridor when Regulus suddenly stopped.

"Oh I need to go and ask Professor Slughorn to make me some more of that potion, will you come with me Sev?" he asked quickly.

"Sure" the other boy smiled. "We'll see you guys up there we won't be long" Severus nodded as they others waved and continued off down the corridor talking amongst themselves.

They headed over to Slughorn's office door, stopping outside Severus knocked on it.

"Come in" Slughorn called through the heavy wooden door.

Pushing the door open, Severus allowed Regulus inside first before shutting it tightly behind them.

"Ah hello boys, is everything alright?" the older man asked cheerfully as the two boys sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes everything's fine, I was just wondering if you could umm, brew some more of that potion for me please? I'm running low I won't need a lot of it just enough for a couple more weeks until the morning sickness fully wears off" Regulus asked nervously fidgeting his hands in his lap.

"Of course that shouldn't be any problem, has it been helping much?" Slughorn asked resting his quill down on the table from the essays he was marking.

"Very much, I don't know where I'd be without it" Regulus chuckled.

"In the bathroom with your face down the toilet being sick" Severus replied quickly with a small smile.

"I can only remember too well what that was like" Regulus cringed slightly.

"Well I can make you some of that easily enough, do you need it tonight or can it wait until tomorrow?" Slughorn asked again.

"It can wait until tomorrow" Regulus replied. "Thank you" he added.

"It's no trouble, how are things with the baby, you must be getting along a bit now I can see you're showing a bit" Professor Slughorn nodded towards Regulus' stomach which was protruding a little way through his school jumper, his cloak hung open.

"I'm twelve weeks gone, so three months and we had a scan this morning our first proper one" Regulus grinned excitedly pulling the photographs from his pocket and handing them over to the Professor who took them and smiled.

"Aw they're nice how sweet, look at those tiny little feet" Slughorn grinned. Severus wrapped an arm proudly around Regulus smiling at him.

"When will you know what you're having?" he asked curiously looking from one to the other as he handed back the scan photos which Regulus tucked away in his cloak pocket again.

"At the next scan which is six weeks away, I'll be eighteen weeks gone by then" Regulus replied resting a hand on his stomach.

"How nice, what are you hoping for?" Slughorn asked.

"As long as it's healthy it doesn't matter to us what the baby is we'll love him or her all the same" Severus replied.

"That's good, have you told your families about the pregnancy yet?"

"I sent an owl home today we're waiting for a reply from my mother but Regulus hasn't told his family yet" Severus glanced at the younger boy who swallowed nervously.

"Oh I see, are you planning on announcing this soon because it won't be long before people start to notice your... Expanding waistline" Slughorn's brows furrowed slightly as his eyes dropped to Regulus' stomach.

"I need to tell my brother before I can tell anyone else it would only seem fair, I want to tell him soon I'm just so scared, I'm scared of what everyone else will say and what my parents will say" Regulus said quickly.

"Only when you're ready, just try to relax and get as much rest as possible you won't be able to when the baby does arrive so make the most of it, Severus I do expect you to look after him and help him it must be so difficult for you" Slughorn said again.

"Severus has been great he's been really helpful I couldn't ask for anyone any better" Regulus smiled to his lover.

"Good, well I shall get this brewed for you ready for tomorrow then" Slughorn nodded to them as they got to their feet making their way across to the door.

"Thank you for the help" Regulus spoke quickly.

"No trouble, if you need anything you know where to come and ask for it" the older man replied.

Leaving the office, they shut the door and headed off back along the dungeon corridor towards the common room. Making their way through the common room they headed straight up the stairs and into the dormitory.

"Evening" Avery said as the two of them came back into the dormitory.

"Hello" Severus replied as they made their way over to the bed.

"Fancy having a bath?" Severus asked with a smile.

"I'd love one, come in with me?" Regulus asked hopefully and Severus nodded.

"Course"

"Oh god if you two are going to start humping each other in there then can you at least keep the noise down?" Evan wrinkled his nose slightly as he dressed himself for bed.

"Don't worry Evan, we'll make sure we're extra loud just for you" Severus said sarcastically and Regulus laughed.

"Come on, Sev" Regulus chuckled as they threw their cloaks to the end of the bed along with half of their clothing so they were just in their shirts and trousers before heading over into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

Regulus watched as Severus made his way over to the taps of the bathing pool, turning them on warm water poured rapidly from one and thick soapy bubbles from the other, some of which floated in the air around them giving off a wonderfully sweet smell.

Regulus bit his bottom lip as Severus began to undress himself tossing his dirty clothes into the wash basket he smiled standing fully naked in front of Regulus who was blushing madly.

Severus twisted the taps and the water and bubbles shut off, smirking to himself he walked over to Regulus his fingers immediately set to work opening each of the little white buttons on Regulus' school shirt until his torso was fully exposed pushing the fabric over his angular shoulders, Severus threw it aside and kissed Regulus' neck.

Regulus swallowed as Severus' hands trailed over his skin bumping over his growing navel and opened the front of his trousers. He shifted them over the younger boy's hips along with his boxer shorts and dropped them to the floor. Regulus stepped quickly out of them smiling at Severus.

"Beautiful" Severus breathed kissing Regulus softly on the lips making Regulus' blush deepen considerably to a fiery crimson.

"Not as beautiful as you" Regulus smiled leaning in for another tender kiss.

When they pulled apart, Severus look Regulus by the hand and guided him over to the bathing pool. He slipped himself in first and turned to face Regulus taking the boy by his hands he helped him in carefully until Regulus sank up to his chest in warm soapy water.

Regulus groaned as the warm water gently caressed his skin, he allowed Severus to pull him forward until he was sitting between the older boys legs on the ledge in the pool.

"Feeling more relaxed?" Severus chuckled as Regulus slumped back against him closing his eyes.

"Definitely, I'm feeling tired and achy again today" Regulus sighed happily as Severus wrapped his arms around him gently.

"We can look it all up in that book Madame Pomfrey gave you" Severus smiled kissing Regulus' hair.

"Good idea, I'd actually forgotten about that" Regulus chuckled leaning back into Severus' touch.

"I can't believe it, three months pregnant" Severus smiled again.

"How time flies" Regulus sighed happily.

"Mm let me wash you" Severus said slowly his hands reaching to scoop up some of the bubbles and he began to massage the soap around Regulus' shoulders making the younger boy groan slightly. His hands slowly delved lower across his shoulder blades and slowly make their way down his back sinking into the warm sweet scented water.

"Feels really nice" Regulus smiled as Severus' hands gently began to rub his sides moving slowly around his front to rest on his growing baby bump.

"So cute" Severus smiled kissing the top of Regulus' shoulder as his hands gently massaged their way up to his chest, and gradually made their way back down lower.

Regulus sighed happily a smile on his face as Severus' fingers slowly made their way down to his privates.

"Something tickled your fancy?" Severus chuckled, his fingers trailing along Regulus' half hard member.

"It has now" Regulus grinned and Severus laughed again.

Severus gently touched the tip of Regulus' member under the warm soapy water, sliding the fold of skin back he gently washed underneath it and carefully pushed it back over, his hands moved lower gently washing his smooth balls.

"Your skin is so incredibly soft" Severus smiled kissing Regulus' shoulder again.

"Yours is too but mine has changed since I fell pregnant it's more sensitive I find that some of my clothes scratch or irritate my skin a bit" Regulus replied.

"It's still gorgeous, we can check it up in your book" Severus smiled kissing his shoulder again.

The two boys sat enjoying each other's company hugging and relaxing into the water.

"Wanna get into bed?" Regulus asked after a little while.

"Sounds good to me" Severus yawned. He helped Regulus to his feet and they both climbed out, drying themselves on the towels before throwing them into the washing and pulling on their dressing gowns.

They left the bathroom standing by the bedside, Severus pulled a pair of his own and a pair of Regulus' underwear from the drawer, handing Regulus his own pair they slipped them on under their dressing gowns before they dropped the soft material to the floor and slid under the cool bed covers.

"It's quite cold under here" Regulus shuddered slightly.

"It'll warm up in a minute" Severus smiled as Regulus snuggled up closer to him.

"So you fancy doing something to help it warm up under here?" Regulus purred pressing his lips to Severus' neck and entangling their legs under the covers. Severus shuddered slightly his eyes widening.

"What sort of something?" Severus asked licking his lips.

Regulus shot him a look before he moved even closer, leaning in and capturing Severus' lips in a hot passionate kiss his fingers worked their way into Severus' hair, Regulus' left leg moving up over Severus' hip and he moaned softly.

"Regulus…." Severus breathed reaching up and fumbling with the curtain pull yanking the drapes shut around them.

"I'm so horny, Sev, please play with me" Regulus wiggled his hips a little being careful of his little bump and moaned drawing Severus' bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it gently.

"With pleasure" Severus grinned excitedly a hand moving down Regulus' body to cup his backside squeezing it gently earning a soft groan of delight as Regulus' tongue slipped into his mouth once again kissing him hungrily.

Severus broke the kiss his lips moving straight for the pulse point of Regulus' neck. Regulus let out a gasp lifting his leg higher up Severus' body as Severus' hand moved in slow soothing circles around his lower back.

His lips pressed passionately to smooth pale skin the soft thump of Regulus' raised pulse as Severus suckled and nipped his way down the boy's throat shifting down his body a little as his trail of hot sweet kisses burned the delicate ivory skin. Regulus let out a low moan as Severus' tongue lightly flicked across his right nipple drawing it into his mouth before he let it go and nipped carefully at the sensitive area.

"Oh gods that feels so nice, I think my chest is getting more tender" Regulus gasped his fingers raking through Severus' hair as he rolled onto his back tossing his head back into the pillow.

Severus moved so he was kneeling between Regulus' wide spread legs kneeling way above his bump as he knelt down trailing more soft kisses achingly slowly down Regulus' torso and down bumping over his navel, Severus' long raven locks tickling the delicate skin.

Regulus groaned quietly again as Severus' teeth sank into the waist band of his underwear playfully, he chuckled hooking his fingers into the loose fabric and pulled them down and off in one swift movement tossing them aside like meaningless rubbish along with his own undergarments.

"Mm Reg, you're so hard" Severus breathed closely to Regulus' throbbing member his warm breath tickling the sensitive hot skin making the younger boy shudder slightly with excitement and anticipation.

"Please Sev, just play with me, play with anything and everything" Regulus whimpered spreading his legs wider a hand creeping down his body wanting to touch himself but Severus batted it away making Regulus pout.

"As hot as it is that you play with yourself, I want to be the one bringing you to completion tonight" Severus smirked, his left hand gently rolling Regulus' balls through his palm.

"Sev…. Severus…." Regulus whimpered wiggling his hips and biting his bottom lip.

"Tell me what you want Regulus, tell me how you want to be pleasured" Severus moaned his hands moving to caress Regulus' pale slender thighs spread wide on the bed one foot placed firmly into the covers the other limp on the bed.

"I want to be played with Sev, I want anal play that's how I want to cum" Regulus moaned feeling Severus' tongue swipe quickly over the tip of his hard member several drops of clear glistening fluid leaking from his flushed slit.

"Your wish…. Is my command" Severus breathed moving up to kiss Regulus passionately on the lips, two fingers stroking his soft supple cheek, Severus admired the way his inky black hair was strewn in shocking contrast against the snowy white pillow case.

"Beautiful" Severus whispered drawing back slightly.

Regulus lay on his back panting for breath as Severus shuffled back down the bed, curious to see what was happening down there.

"Turn over so you're on your hands and knees, I want to be able to get at your sweet little hole properly" Severus smiled gently tapping his lover on the thigh.

Regulus did not need to be told twice and in an instant he was up on his knees, one cheek pressed into the bed covers his hands either side of his face to support him and his backside up in the air right in front of Severus.

Severus bit back a moan at the sight of his boyfriend flushed all the way down to his chest and across his back, his misty eyes swirling with pleasure, his cheeks rosy with excitement.

"Mm such a beautiful little arse" Severus moaned softly moving forward and giving it a gentle tap, both of his hands moving to cup and massage Regulus' perfectly rounded cheeks.

"You can do whatever you want to it" Regulus breathed as Severus spread his bottom apart.

"I want to be really intimate with you, Regulus I want to show you that I love you I want to make you feel good" Severus spoke softly examining Regulus tiny pink pucker and biting his bottom lip with excitement. "So small, so pretty"

Regulus let out a soft moan opening his eyes to peek at Severus looking at him in such an intimate submissive way.

"I want to do this to you, I really hope you'll like it" Severus whispered leaning forward.

Regulus gasped and moaned partly with surprise as he felt Severus' tongue slowly trail across his pink puckered entrance, he clutched the sheets in his fingers trying desperately not to be loud so as not to draw attention to them from the others in the room.

He moaned again as Severus' tongue swirled around his entrance flicking at him wetting him, the sensations were incredibly the sensitive area being stimulated in such a way was shockingly delightful for Regulus.

Severus pressed a tender kiss against Regulus' tiny pink hole, his tongue slipping out and pushing against the tight hole until he finally breeched it and Regulus gasped loudly whimpering and sinking his teeth into the covers trying to muffle the desperate little sounds he made as Severus' tongue worked at his entrance stretching him and opening him up.

"Feels so good" Regulus panted as Severus' tongue became more insistent pushing its way further inside swirling around against his walls making him shudder with delight.

Slowly Severus drew back, reaching out of the curtains he opened the top drawer of the bedside table pulling out a little bottle of lubricant he popped the cap squeezing a fair amount into his hand before replacing the cap and dropping it onto the bed. Regulus watched through half lidded eyes as Severus worked his fingers through it before pressing his right index finger to the tight hole.

Regulus groaned as Severus worked that slick finger inside of him pushing all the way in before pulling out sharply and thrusting its way back inside once again. A second one joined moments later pushing in as far as they could scissoring him open as Severus' left hand worked around the outside of his entrance teasing the sensitive ring of muscle making Regulus shudder and whimper with delight.

A third finger joined and Regulus was shaking with pleasure the feeling of being stretched and those fingers thrusting into him opening and closing was wonderful, his erection strained even harder out in front of him a few drops landing on the bed covers.

All too soon Severus' fingers were pulling out and Regulus let out a small sound of disappointment.

The disappointment however didn't last long and Regulus moaned feeling something wet, warm and blunt resting against his entrance pushing on it slightly just enough to add a teasing amount of pressure on it.

"Sev…. Please have me…." Regulus breathed.

"Tell me how much you want me to fuck you" Severus panted his own eyes pitch black with desire.

"Please, please just fuck me, fuck me rough and deep make me feel every second of it, Sev" Regulus whimpered pushing himself back against Severus' throbbing leaking erection.

With that Severus pushed himself into Regulus' inviting little entrance, moaning at the sight of the highly pronounced arch in his back as he entered Regulus pushing deeper and deeper into his tiny hole until he felt his hips meet the curve of Regulus' backside buried balls deep inside of him.

Regulus tensed and gasped at the sudden fullness inside him moments later Severus pulled back so just the head was inside and with another rough hard thrust his hips bumped against Regulus' bottom once again.

"Oh gods" Regulus breathed as Severus kept himself deep and began to thrust quickly into Regulus the soft slap, slap of skin against skin as Severus pounded into him.

Regulus whimpered in pleasure at the feel of the sudden intensity of the sex so early on.

"So tight Reg…. so tight…. So warm, so beautiful" Severus panted thrusting himself inside his eyes dropping to see every small movement Regulus made with his bum in the air the arch in his back as he moved like a cat in heat.

"You're so big, so hard inside me" Regulus whimpered pushing back against his lover begging for more.

Regulus fought back a loud cry as Severus thrust roughly into his prostate, slamming himself inside he pulled back sharply and bumped himself hard into it again angling his thrusts so they rubbed and scraped and hit Regulus' oh so magical bundle of nerves each time.

"More, ngh, harder" Regulus panted as Severus quickened his pace thrusting harder and faster inside his lover burying himself balls deep with each thrust giving Regulus no respite.

"Sev…. Sev I'm gonna cum…." Regulus panted as Severus continued to thrust hard and deep inside him.

"I'm almost there, Reg" Severus panted quickening his pace one final time he felt the familiar flush descending through his body, the heat spreading through his genitals and his balls rising up towards his body and with one almost violent thrust he slammed himself roughly into Regulus pushing as far in as he could as he came with a cry.

Regulus' eyes snapped open wide and he muffled his own cry feeling himself becoming almost unbearably full a warmth spreading through his arse as Severus pulsed deep inside him. It was all too much and Regulus came hard in thick sticky ribbons onto the bedding beneath him as wave after wave of his orgasm crashed over him.

Regulus was shaking with ecstasy as Severus withdrew his softening member, he rolled onto his back gazing up at his lover his cheeks burning a fiery crimson his misty grey eyes wide and glittering with pleasure as he panted for breath.

"Sev… Sev…." Regulus panted unable to think of anything else to say.

"Amazing" Severus breathed sitting himself back on his heels. "I'm gonna go wash my mouth out so I can kiss you" he said moving his shaking legs as he pulled his own underwear back on trembling from the shock of his orgasm.

"Did I taste that bad then?" Regulus pouted.

"No, not at all you just tasted of skin you're perfectly clean" Severus chuckled. "Just to be on the safe side so I can kiss you I don't want you or baby getting any germs and making either of you sick" Severus smiled stepping out through the curtain. Regulus nodded and watched him disappear he heard the click of the bathroom door as Severus went inside.

A few minutes later and Severus came back, smelling strongly of peppermint mouth wash, his lips were red where he had been swilling his mouth with hot water and brushing his teeth furiously to make sure he was clean enough to kiss his lover.

Severus immediately knelt above Regulus kissing him warmly on the lips their mouths connecting in gentle loving kisses.

"Mm" Regulus sighed happily relaxing into his boyfriend's lips.

When they parted Severus flopped onto his side next to Regulus who turned to face him snuggling up into his chest.

"My Sev" he breathed kissing the soft exposed skin there.

"My Reg" Severus smiled stroking his fingers through Regulus silky black hair.

"I love you" Regulus sighed happily kissing Severus' nipple.

"I love you too Regulus" Severus smiled. "So very much, you and the little baby"

"I love baby too, do you think he or she will love us?" Regulus asked sleepily.

"Of course we are it's parents we'll be the ones caring for the baby and raising him or her once you've given birth" Severus replied breathing in the sweet scent of Regulus' hair.

"The birth is a good six months away yet" Regulus yawned. "I am not looking forward to squeezing something the size of a baby out of my special area"

"You'll be alright Reg, I'll be with you every step of the way" Severus replied snuggling closer to him.

"You mean that?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"Of course"

It wasn't long before both of them had drifted off to sleep in each other's arms snuggled up quite happily.

"Oi are either of you planning on getting up today or is it just too much effort?" Avery called through the curtains to the two sleeping boys.

Regulus' eyes' cracked open and he blinked several times.

"What?" he called back sleepily.

"Are you planning on getting up today, you've slept in" Avery replied drawing open the curtains from the outside, he wrinkled his nose at the unwelcoming scent of sex still lingering in the air from the night before.

"It's bad enough hearing what you guys were up to last night without having to smell it as well"

"Shut up" Severus flushed slightly burying his face in Regulus' hair.

"Oh god my potion" Regulus yawned sitting up he reached onto the bedside table and poured out a cupful of the bright coloured potion and started sipping at it.

"You still need to drink that shit?" Avery raised an eyebrow at him as Severus yawned and sat up rubbing his tired eyes beside Regulus.

"Yes if I don't I'll be hanging off the toilet with my morning sickness" Regulus replied gulping the rest of it down and replacing the cup on the table.

"Fair enough, I'm off down for breakfast the others went down not long ago, see you down there" Avery nodded turning and heading out of the dormitory.

"Okay see you in a bit" Severus called as the door closed.

"Severus last night was just…. Fucking incredible" Regulus said the second Avery had gone.

"I agree, did you enjoy being rimmed?" Severus asked pulling his lover into his arms.

"When you licked my arse? I fucking loved it" Regulus grinned. "Where did you learn that from?"

"I umm got a book on interesting ways to please your partner, for gay couples of course" Severus blushed slightly. "It arrived a few days ago I've been reading it, see" he said reaching under his pillow and pulling the book out showing it to Regulus.

"Hmm maybe sometime you'll have to show me what else you've been learning" Regulus smirked playfully.

"Maybe sometime I will" Severus grinned stuffing the book back under the pillows and pulling Regulus into a warm kiss.

A few days passed and now at thirteen weeks pregnant Regulus was starting to show more, his bump seemed to have grown over the past week and he was becoming more conscious of it.

"Sev" he said walking out of the dormitory bathroom on Saturday morning.

"Hmm?"

"My bumps grown" Regulus replied resting his hands on his stomach and gazing down at it poking out a little way through his long sleeved black t-shirt.

"Aw" Severus smiled sitting up from where he was lounging on the bed waiting for Regulus to come out of the bathroom. "How cute, won't be long and you'll have a proper bump"

"And that is exactly what I'm worried about to be honest, I don't know how much longer I can keep it a secret" Regulus bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Wearing a t-shirt like that isn't going to help you hide it but either way I don't think people are going to automatically assume you're pregnant" Severus replied getting to his feet.

"No but I don't want it to go as far as that, I don't want it to go for another month, maybe two and getting bigger and bigger and people asking weird questions and getting suspicious wondering what's going on with me, even if I did somehow manage to keep it a secret for a while longer it's going to look odd when the baby suddenly drops out of me, they'll all know in the end" Regulus sighed walking over to Severus.

"What are you saying?" Severus asked opening his arms and pulling his boyfriend in close.

"I'm saying that I think I'd like to announce the pregnancy…." Regulus swallowed wrapping his arms around Severus' waist. "If that's okay with you of course"

"It's fine with me, I am worried about people's reaction especially your brothers but if it's what you want then let's go for it" Severus smiled.

"I'm terrified of their reaction but I feel very worried and stressed about how long it's going to be kept a secret and stress isn't good for me whilst I'm pregnant so I think it's probably better to take the plunge and let them all know, I want to tell Sirius first of course"

"I understand, when were you thinking you'd like to announce it?" Severus asked curiously.

"Umm…. Today?" Regulus cringed slightly as Severus remained silent for a few moments.

"Alright, we'll tell them today" Severus smiled leaning down and kissing Regulus softly on the lips.

"Fancy getting some breakfast?" Regulus asked as they drew apart.

"Definitely" Severus grinned as they left the dormitory together.

They walked nervously along the dungeon corridor both worried about what would happen before the day was out.

The great hall was packed with students as usual sitting around in their casual clothes talking amongst themselves and eating their breakfast. The two boys sat down amongst their friends at the Slytherin table and began helping themselves to their usual breakfast.

"Any plans for today then boys?" Mulciber asked sinking his teeth into a sausage.

"Not really, might just spend the day in the common room there's fuck all else to do" Avery shrugged.

"You could play exploding snap with me" Evan offered.

"Eh, we'll see" Avery replied.

"What about you two, you seem a bit quiet, something on your mind?" Mulciber asked the two boys.

Severus and Regulus glanced at one another nervously before Severus cleared his throat.

"Actually…. We're planning on announcing the pregnancy today, please don't say anything we want to be the ones to tell everyone, we will have by the end of the day though" Severus replied lowering his voice.

"Seriously?" Evan asked his eyes wide.

"Yes, starting with my brother" Regulus said warily glancing over at the Gryffindor table to where Sirius was sitting laughing with his silly friends.

"Well fair enough then, we won't say anything" Mulciber shrugged.

"Have you _still_ not told your parents?" Avery asked raising an eyebrow at Regulus.

"Sev has, I haven't"

"Why not? You need to tell them soon it's going to look a bit more than suspicious if you suddenly go home in the summer having just given birth with a baby in your arms" Avery gasped.

"Because I'm too scared, I don't want them to know and I don't want to be disowned I'm not ready for my family to know just yet, you should know what they're like my mother can be completely psychotic" Regulus replied warily.

"Yeah we've heard from the howlers your brother gets, she had me shaking like a leaf and it wasn't even me she was shouting at" Evan shuddered and the others stared at him like he'd gone mad.

"Anyway, they need to know soon, don't leave it until you're about to give birth to drop the bombshell because even if they do disown you and you tell them early at least they might have time to think it through and maybe accept you" Mulciber said seriously.

"You don't know my parents…." Regulus laughed. "But you do have a point, even if there was the slightest chance of them accepting us and the baby then we had ought to do it at least before the nine month barrier"

"Well…. That's sort of an improvement" Avery said sceptically.

A few minutes later and hundreds of owls swooped into the room carrying letters and packages, Severus spotted his mother's owl come fluttering down towards him, it landed softly on the table an envelope in its beak.

"It's from my mum" Severus swallowed taking the letter from his own and turning it over tearing it open at the back.

Regulus stared at him nervously for a few moments sipping at his drink.

Severus pulled the letter out as his own began helping itself to a few spilled cornflakes on the table before it flew off. Severus unfolded the piece of paper moving closer to Regulus he held it between them so they both could read.

_Dear Severus;_

_No words can describe how utterly stunned I am at your news, I cannot believe this has happened and especially not to you. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend I don't even mind that you're gay but it would have come as slightly less shocking than telling me all of this at once. _

_However, I will say that I am thrilled to become a Grandmother, I hope the pregnancy is going well and that Regulus is responding okay to it I remember when I had you and I felt like I was up and down all over the place, help him as much as you can I'll tell you especially when he grows bigger he will need it. Make sure you're both eating and sleeping plenty enough especially Regulus he needs that bit extra to keep him going If things get too much let me know and I will help you through it. The scan photo was beautiful by the way I've put it in a little frame._

_Both of you take care of yourselves, maybe we can meet up in Hogsmeade sometime I'd really like to meet Regulus he sounds lovely from your description of him. I'll send you some money and bits as I get them I hope it is all going well, keep me updates and congratulations. Your father of course is pretending he isn't happy about the whole situation but I know he's really rather excited about the baby, best of luck see you soon. _

_Love Mum x_

"Your mum is really nice" Regulus smiled as Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least she's not angry with us" Severus smiled.

"What's up?" Avery asked looking up from his own letter from home.

"My mum is fine about everything, in fact she's quite excited about the baby and wants to meet Regulus" Severus spoke tucking the letter away in his pocket before anyone else saw it.

"Well that's good at least you've told her now that must be a relief" Mulciber said.

"Yeah it is, I'm glad at least Severus' parents are alright with it, I can't bring myself to even think about telling my mum just yet" Regulus sighed finishing off his drink.

After breakfast they were leaving the great hall, their friends continued walking but both Regulus and Severus sat down on one of the benches nervously fidgeting around waiting for Sirius to come out.

"I'm so nervous" Regulus breathed running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't be try to calm down, I'll stay with you when you tell him if you want if not I'll go back to the common room and wait" Severus said trying to sound as calm as possible, in truth he was terrified of Sirius Black.

"No please stay with me I don't want to be alone" Regulus said grabbing Severus' sleeve nervously.

"Alright" Severus smiled.

They sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity when really it was only about half an hour before Sirius and his friends came strolling out of the great hall laughing and joking together as usual.

Regulus got nervously to his feet with Severus by his side giving him a reassuring nod.

Regulus took a deep breath.

"Sirius!" he called and his brother turned around to face him that silly lop sided grin splashed across his face.

"Hey Reg, what's up" he grinned strolling over to them with his friends tagging along behind them. He only noticed the terrified look on his brother's face when he stopped right in front of him and frowned. "Reg?"

"Sirius we really need to talk to you…." Regulus began glancing behind his brother at his friends.

"What's it about?" Sirius shrugged slightly looking from Severus to Regulus suspiciously.

"We just need to talk to you, it's important" Regulus said shooting another glance over Sirius' shoulder to his friends.

Sirius seemed to take the hint and he turned to face them.

"Meet me in the common room in a bit I shouldn't be too long" he said and they all nodded staring confusedly at Regulus and Severus before they stalked off towards the stairs muttering to each other and looking back over their shoulders.

The three boys watched them go before Regulus caught Sirius' arm and pulled him into the little alcove where the bench was sitting, Severus stood closely by his side and Sirius glared at him.

"Reg what's-"

"Oh Sirius I'm in trouble" Regulus said nervously he was trembling with fright his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Why what's happened, has someone hurt you, what did you do?" Sirius asked starting to feel the panic rising in his chest but Regulus shook his head.

"No, nobody has hurt me and I haven't actually done anything" Regulus said quickly averting his eyes shifting from one foot to the other with nerves.

"Reg, what is it?" Sirius asked shaking his head in confusion and worry.

Regulus took several slow deep breaths and swallowed hard. "Can I have a cuddle first?" he asked gazing up into his brother's face.

Sirius reached out and pulled his brother into his arms feeling Regulus bury his face in his neck comfortingly. A few minutes passed and nobody moved or said anything, Sirius was gently rubbing Regulus' upper back to try and comfort him.

Finally Regulus tilted his face up a little and whispered.

"I'm pregnant"

It took Sirius' brain a few seconds to register what his brother had just said. "What?" he asked confusedly pulling back to look Regulus in the eye.

"I-I'm pregnant…." Regulus repeated swallowing quickly.

"Regulus…. How could you possibly be pregnant, you're a boy?" Sirius shook his head in confusion.

"I-I took this potion at the start of the year and it gave me an extra opening much like to that of a woman's, we didn't know at the time that a rare side effect of it from having sex using the special opening could cause a male pregnancy, and it did, and now I'm pregnant" Regulus said nervously gazing up into his brother's face searching for some kind of emotion there.

Sirius looked as though cogs were turning in his head and his steel grey eyes dropped down to Regulus' stomach where the bump was showing a little bit through his t-shirt.

Regulus reached into his trouser pocket pulling out a piece of paper he handed it to Sirius who stared at it his mouth hanging open, it was one of the twelve week scan photos from the week before.

"Regulus…." Sirius breathed pulling his little brother into his arms his eyes full of shock and confusion he continued to stare at the little image of the baby moving and flickering around, the baby that was inside Regulus.

"Who is the father?" Sirius swallowed.

Regulus mumbled something into his chest and Sirius pulled back staring down at him tucking the scan photo into Regulus' pocket.

"Who?" he said as Severus shifted slightly behind them, horror completely washing over Sirius he felt his blood beginning to boil.

"Severus" Regulus said moving back to lace his fingers through Severus'.

The look on Sirius' face was as though he was about to explode, pure rage washed over him.

"You" he said gritting his teeth his chest heaving with anger. "You did this to my baby brother…."

Severus swallowed nervously fear washing over him.

"I-I" he stammered as Sirius took a step closer.

"You did this to my innocent little brother…." He snarled.

"Sirius please don't be angry it's not his fault, we didn't know" Regulus said quickly moving closer to Severus.

"How. Did. This. Happen?" Sirius demanded angrily looking from one to the other.

"I already told you, I took the potion we had sex using that place and I fell pregnant" Regulus swallowed.

Sirius took several deep breaths trying to calm himself down until he got the full story.

"Regulus…. You haven't let him do anything else to you have you?" Sirius asked as calmly as possible even though he was shaking with rage and couldn't even look at Severus.

"I don't understand" Regulus frowned slightly.

"Well, when two men are together and they don't have any of those fancy potions you used they…. Find another place to insert their…. Penis" Sirius said slowly trying to put it in the best way he could.

"Oh yeah I know that" Regulus replied.

"You haven't... let him in your backdoor have you?" Sirius growled.

Regulus blushed furiously. "I don't see why I have to-"

"Just tell me" Sirius snapped making Regulus jump.

"...Yes..." Regulus blushed shyly.

Rage tore through Sirius and he leapt forward grabbing Severus by the hair he punched him straight in the face a sickening crack and Severus cried out in pain.

"Sirius, NO!" Regulus shouted grabbing his brother by the arm and to his surprise Sirius froze.

"Reg…. he's using you for sex, he thinks you're easy and he will keep using you, you can't let him treat you like this" Sirius snarled still holding Severus roughly by the hair, Severus' hands flew up to grab Sirius' wrist in a feeble attempt to break free his eyes wide with terror and blood running down his face from his broken nose.

"He's not using me Sirius! He really isn't" Regulus said quickly shaking his head.

"You don't understand, why else would he be with you if you're hand it out to him on a plate?" Sirius said.

"Are you saying that the only reason someone would want to be with me is for sex, that they couldn't possibly want to be with me for any other reason?" Regulus asked his mouth hanging open with shock at what his brother was insinuating.

"No Reg that's not what-"

"I love him" Severus' voice made both of them turn and Regulus gasped.

"Let him go right now!" Regulus snapped. Slowly and very reluctantly Sirius released his grip on Severus' hair the boy was shaking with fright blood still all down his face running down to his chin as Regulus wrapped his arms around him.

"What did you say, Snivellus?" Sirius growled his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I-I love him" he stammered nervously wrapping his arms shakily back around the younger boy trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his nose.

Sirius looked like he was about to explode or attack Severus again so Regulus stepped in front of Sev shielding him from his brother knowing that Sirius wouldn't hurt him especially not whilst pregnant.

"You couldn't possibly love anything or anyone you fucked up little Slytherin" Sirius snarled his hands balling into fists by his sides. "You have to get a pregnant guy to protect you because you aren't man enough to deal with it yourself"

"No he's not an aggressive brute like you, Sirius, calm down and we can talk rationally about this I'm starting to wish I hadn't bothered telling you" Regulus said angrily.

"Fine then, who else knows? Do mum and dad, mind you I guess not seeing as they haven't sent a howler or disowned you yet" Sirius said.

"Avery, Mulciber, Evan, Professor Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey apart from the three of us are the only people who know" Regulus replied calmly observing the expression on his brother's face.

"Why the hell did the death eaters get to find out before me?" he demanded.

"They are not death eaters and because... Because they caught us one morning in Severus' bed together it was the morning after he went to fetch my potion from Professor Slughorn to help with my morning sickness and he couldn't wake me up to make me take it the night before I woke up and was sick all over the bed and we told them we are together and about the baby, it was only right they know seeing as I've been staying in their dormitory with them since" Regulus explained feeling himself blush slightly.

Sirius seemed to ponder on this for a few moments before he said anything else.

"So they're the only people who know?"

Regulus nodded.

"How far along are you, like how many weeks pregnant or whatever?" Sirius asked curiously glancing down at his brothers stomach.

"Thirteen weeks so three months, I'm just in my second trimester now" Regulus swallowed relaxing slightly.

"Oh wow, how long have you known?" Sirius asked.

"Since I was seven weeks gone, you remember the day I collapsed when you were attacking Severus? I found out not long after I woke up and... I'm going to have a baby, Sirius" Regulus explained and Sirius' eyes went wide.

"That day I went to find you in the hospital wing…. You already knew?" Sirius gasped and Regulus nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me then I could have been helping you all this time!"

"Because I was scared, terrified, that I'd just found out we were going to have a baby and I knew you wouldn't react well to it, I knew you'd be so angry with me and so angry with Severus I didn't want to cause trouble-"

"Cause trouble? Reg you're knocked up you need all the help you can get" Sirius said still in shock.

"I know, but, it was still early days then and I was in shock we both were"

"If you'd told me I could have been helping you cope all this time you don't have to go through it alone" Sirius said resting his hands on Regulus' shoulders.

"But I'm not coping alone I've got Severus, he's been really good to me, I'd like your help too but he is the baby's father and he deserves to be in its life" Regulus said calmly and Sirius' face contorted as though he was fighting back more anger, he shot a death glare to Severus.

"You'd be better off without him, you could do so much better than that greasy-"

"No I wouldn't, I love Sev, he's not greasy stop being so horrible about him it's not funny or fair" Regulus snapped.

"You could have the pick of pretty much anyone you wanted here Reg, someone much better looking-"

"But I don't want anyone else, I want Severus and I happen to find him very attractive if I didn't I wouldn't have ended up carrying his child would I?" Regulus interrupted his brother again. "Stop telling me what you think would be best, because your opinion is too biased, you hate Severus I get that but you're only saying this to spite him, what about me? You're not the one who shares a bed with him are you? So stop being so pathetic it's my choice whom I want to be with and I have chosen Severus"

"But Reg-"

"No buts, I knew you would act like this, I wish I hadn't bothered to fucking tell you now!" Regulus shook his head taking Severus by the hand he began to pull him away from his brother.

"Regulus, wait!" Sirius called as the two boys started walking away.

"Let's go and fix up your nose you're bleeding" Regulus said reaching out and touching the side of Severus' face.

"I can go sort it on my own if you want to stay and talk with your brother" Severus offered glancing back at Sirius who looked furious.

Regulus shook his head. "No he needs to learn to calm the fuck down" Regulus said staring back over at Sirius.

"Regulus-"

"Sirius you need to go and calm down look what you've done to Sev's face" Regulus said turning his attention back to Severus' broken bloody nose a large purple bruise was appearing across the bridge.

"I improved it" Sirius shrugged.

Regulus shook his head, taking Severus by the hand they marched off back down the dungeon corridor and out of sight leaving Sirius standing alone.

Anger burned up inside the Gryffindor, turning on his heels he punched the wall so hard his knuckles grazed and bled, how could he have been so fucking stupid?

Sighing with frustration he made his way towards the staircases to go back to the common room, he would just have to figure out some way to make it up to Regulus for his sake and for the baby's...


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the Slytherin dormitory, both Severus and Regulus stood in the bathroom, Regulus with his wand pointed to his lover's fake. "Episkey" he said and with a horrible snap, Severus' nose snapped back into place with a loud whimper of pain.

"Are you alright?" Regulus asked softly taking a perfectly clean white flannel and running it under the hot water.

"Yeah not so bad thanks, how are you after what just happened?" Severus asked as Regulus reached up and began to dab the blood away from Severus' sore face.

"I'm fine don't worry about it" the younger boy smiled continuing to clean up his boyfriend's face.

"What are we going to do about your brother?" Severus asked slowly catching Regulus' gaze.

"We do nothing and let him come to us with an apology, he needs to learn he can't get away with behaving like this it's not appropriate especially now we've got a baby to think of and whether he likes it or not you are the father and you will be in his or her life" Regulus replied with a smile. "There" he said. "Good as new.

"Thanks" Severus smiled. "I just don't want to spoil things with you two"

Regulus' face suddenly turned to horror and he threw the flannel into the sink throwing his arms around Severus burying his face in his chest. "Please don't leave me because of him, please..." he whimpered clutching Severus' clothes tightly in his hands.

"Hey Reg" Severus said softly cuddling his boyfriend in return. "I promise I won't ever leave you, don't worry" he said tilting Regulus' face up to gaze into his misty grey eyes. "I swear I won't" he smiled.

A smile curled in the corner of Regulus' mouth and he leaned in to kiss Severus bringing their lips together in a warm tender kiss.

"I love you" he breathed their lips barely an inch apart.

"I love you too" Severus smiled leaning in for another kiss.

Once they drew apart they both washed their hands in the sink before heading back through to the dormitory. "Do you want to go down and continue to announce the pregnancy or just let things run their course?" Severus asked pulling Regulus into his arms.

"Well now Sirius knows no doubt he will tell his friends and everyone else will find out anyway but I suppose it couldn't hurt to let it slip or just go out there and be open about the baby" Regulus smiled up at him.

"In other words you want to go out there and talk about the baby without being worried about other's hearing and let me make a fuss over your little bump?" Severus chuckled slightly and Regulus nodded with a grin.

"I like you stroking my tummy it feels good, my skin has been more sensitive all over for a while now and it feels really relaxing"

"Well in that case I'll stroke it a bit more often" Severus grinned.

Regulus gazed up at him with half lidded eyes "And that's not the only think I like you stroking" he purred sending shivers down Severus' spine.

Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor Common room...

"What do you think's going on down there then, Regulus looked pretty worried" Peter asked as the three of them sat around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"No idea but it looked serious" Remus replied.

The portrait swung forward just then and Sirius appeared looking red face and angry, he marched towards one of the tables.

"You alright mate?" James asked wincing as his friend kicked the leg of the table.

Sirius put his head in his hands tugging at his long dark hair groaning with frustration.

The three other Marauders exchanged worried looks.

Slowly Sirius looked up at them his cheeks hot his grey eyes filled with tears. He walked over to one of the armchairs and dropped down into the seat. There was a long pause before Sirius took a deep breath and finally said "Regulus is pregnant"

"What?" they asked in utter shock and disbelief. Sirius looked at each one of his friends in turn, James looked utterly baffled, Remus' mouth hung open a frown creasing on his features and Peter sat staring in confusion.

"Sirius are you sure he's pregnant, I mean Regulus is a guy?" James said cautiously but Sirius shook his head.

"No he's definitely a bloke and he's definitely pregnant" he spoke letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"How the fuck did he manage that?" Remus asked confusedly.

"He took some kind of a potion which made an extra opening behind his bollocks, like a girl's thing, you probably don't want to know" Sirius sighed shaking his head. "He obviously got laid there by a bloke and now he's up the duff"

"Shit" James said.

"And that brings us onto the baby's father..." Sirius said tears brimming in his eyes, the other three stared at him hard.

"Who _is _the father?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius closed his eyes in a long slow blink a tear trickling down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away before saying "It's Snape"

"SNIVELLUS?" James shouted and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah they're together as well, they've been sleeping together in more ways than one" Sirius breathed resting his head in his hands.

"Severus is actually sticking with him?" Remus asked quickly sounding thoroughly surprised, he never had the Slytherin down for the caring type especially not someone who would get somebody pregnant at their age and stick around to be with them.

"Yes he is you saw them both there when Regulus asked to speak to me" Sirius replied.

"How far gone is Regulus, like weeks or months pregnant or whatever?" James asked staring worriedly at his friend.

"Thirteen weeks so he's just over three months, he's had a scan and everything and the baby is fine he was planning to announce it today anyway and wanted to come and tell me first" Sirius explained. "I know they've been keeping it a secret for a while though, since the day Reg passed out he found out then and obviously he's getting more and more pregnant"

"Come to think of it you did notice he'd put on a little weight and was hanging around with Snape a lot" Remus pointed out.

"Yeah he has they're in the same dormitory and everything in the same bed" Sirius sighed. "He's got a little bump now it's really kinda cute" Sirius smiled weakly.

"Oh my god... I can't believe this is happening, what did you say?" James asked quickly.

"I kinda of fucked things up with him big time I attacked Snape and now Regulus is pissed with me about it so I'm gonna have to make it up to him"

"How about apologising to him and Snape for what you did, that's a start" Remus said.

"Yeah"

"And maybe it's time to call a truce with Severus after all if he's willing to stay with Regulus knowing he's pregnant then I'm pretty impressed to be honest a lot of blokes wouldn't want to stick around for that they'd up and leave him so I really think you should give Snape a little more credit he is after all the baby's father an there is nothing you can do to change that" Remus said seriously.

"But it's Snivellus, what the fuck is he doing spoiling my brother's innocence, feeding him weird potions and getting him pregnant, Regulus is far too food for him and you know it Moony" Sirius said.

"I kind of agree with Remus on this one, it is still Snape you don't have to leave him alone completely but maybe at least be a bit more civil with him" James smirked. "Besides, who's to say that just because you can't torment him that we can't?" he shrugged grinning madly at Sirius who started to look rather excited.

"Yeah we'll get him good for you won't we, James?" Peter grinned excitedly practically jumping up and down in his seat.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed, they will never learn.

A few hours later and Severus and Regulus were sitting down in the common room, Regulus lounging against Severus as they had a cuddle Severus' hand gently stroking over his little bump, by now their friends would be telling people of the pregnancy and they were planning to just go about it openly thinking it was the best way to announce.

"How are you feeling, Sev?" Regulus asked as a group of second years walked past them staring and whispering to one another.

"Not bad, what about you?" he smiled.

"Just fine" Regulus smiled back warmly. "I'm looking forward to Christmas" he said happily.

"You're staying here with me right?"

Regulus nodded.

"Because you can go home and be with your family if you want to I don't want to spoil things for you babe" Severus said quickly.

"The only thing that would class as spoiling things would be to go home, I want to be with you" Regulus smiled warmly.

"Aww Reg I really do love you" Severus smiled kissing the top of his silky black hair.

"I love you too, Sev, so very much" Regulus beamed.

"I still can't believe we're going to have a baby" Regulus sighed happily.

"Me neither it all seems so strange I never thought I'd get anyone pregnant especially not a gorgeous boy like you" Severus smiled. "I just hope the baby looks like you" he sighed.

"Why? I think you're lovely and to be honest I'd still love the baby even if it came out looking like a Goblin" Regulus said.

"Me neither, but I just hope he or she inherits your good looks" Severus chuckled. "And not my nose" he added quickly.

"Nothing wrong with your nose, you know what they say about guys with big noses" Regulus grinned up at Severus.

"And what might that be?" Severus smirked playfully.

"That Severus Snape might think he has a large nose but it's just facial proof that he has an incredibly... long... thick hard cock for Regulus Arcturus Black to ride..." Regulus breathed reaching up to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Mm tell me more" Severus breathed excitedly.

"Well Regulus finds Severus' nose very attractive in fact, almost as attractive as other longer more pleasurable parts of him that he so loves to feel slipping past his lips and down into his throat" Regulus whispered into Severus' ear through his curtain of ebony hair.

"Ooh and what else does Regulus like to do with this cock?" Severus purred quietly arousal growing rapidly in the pit of his stomach spreading throughout his body.

"Well I happen to know that he loves it when Severus shows him full dominance, subjecting him completely in such wonderfully intimate ways" Regulus half moaned against his cheek sending shivers down Severus' spine.

"Mmm tell me more, Reg, how does he like it?" Severus breathed closing his eyes in a long slow blink. Regulus grinned to himself knowing the effect he was having on his boyfriend.

"Regulus likes it buried balls deep inside his arse a nice intensive pace he loves to feel every second of it, to moan and to writhe under Severus to be touched, kissed and fucked so intimately in all of the right places he loves to feel like the submissive to be dominated completely" Regulus breathed kissing the side of Severus' neck softly and slowly.

"And what else?" Severus whispered his dark eyes full of lust.

"He loves it deep inside his arse, he loves it in any position he'll do whatever Severus says and allow him to do absolutely anything he wants to Regulus no matter how naughty, Regulus is a slut for Severus and only ever Severus" Regulus breathed. "He'll never refuse Severus anything no matter how filthy" he breathed brushing his lips across Severus'.

"Is that everything?" Severus whispered.

With a smirk playing on the younger boy's face, Regulus leaned in and pressed his lips to Severus' in a tender kiss before drawing back slightly so their lips were barely an inch apart "He wants to suck Severus off right now"

"Mm well do you know something else?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Biting his bottom lip, Regulus shook his head gazing up at his boyfriend.

"Severus really does fancy a blow job right now" he grinned.

"Well in that case, do you want to take this upstairs?" Regulus breathed his misty grey eyes falling half closed.

"Why Regulus Black, I would love to" Severus grinned leaning in and kissing his boyfriend on the lips. They got to their feet entwining their fingers ignoring the stares from some of the other people in the common room as they made their way through the doors and up into the dormitory.

As soon as they were upstairs, Regulus Scourgified their hands and immediately threw himself at Severus bringing their lips together in a rough passionate kiss, Severus' hands snaked into the younger boy's silky raven hair stroking through it as he slipped his tongue into Regulus' mouth moaning softly. Severus moved his lips pressing sweet kisses to his lover's jawline pressing them down onto his supple neck gently sinking his teeth into the pale exposed skin.

Regulus moaned tilting his head back a little giving Severus full reach of his neck enjoying the sensations washing over him.

"You are so incredibly sexy..." Severus breathed against pale delicate skin.

"So are you Sev..." Regulus breathed his grey eyes swirling with excitement and pleasure.

Reaching down Severus' slender fingers began to remove Regulus' clothing piece by piece until the younger boy stood in his trousers gazing up at Severus his cheeks flushed pink with arousal, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Let me see your body" Regulus purred tugging at Severus' clothing trying desperately to remove the irritating material that prevented him from devouring Severus' lush skin.

Severus moaned as Regulus began to remove his clothing pressing his pretty pink lips against the supple skin of Severus' neck nipping and suckling on it making him groan with pleasure.

Pushing Severus' trousers over his hips, Regulus dropped to his knees directly in front of him he gazing lovingly at the long erection straining through the fabric of Severus' underwear and moaned in pleasure.

Severus' eyes dropped catching Regulus' gaze as the younger boy hooked his fingers into the waistband of Severus' underwear pulling them down to his knees, Regulus took his lover's throbbing leaking erection in his hand and began to stroke it teasingly watching the expressions of delight flicker across his boyfriend's face.

"You like that?" Regulus purred.

"Very much so" Severus breathed.

"Mm I want to suck it" Regulus moaned pushing Severus' foreskin back exposing the head of his penis.

"Then do it gorgeous" Severus moaned.

Flashing Severus a grin, Regulus leaned forward and flicked his tongue roughly over the tip lapping up the clear glistening fluid before taking the whole of the head into his mouth giving it a rough suck moaning with delight.

Severus groaned spreading his legs a little his fingers snaked their way into Regulus' long ebony locks gently stroking through them.

"You are so beautiful" Severus moaned catching Regulus' gaze as the younger boy continued to suck him his tongue swirling around the sensitive tip.

"Mm tastes so good" Regulus moaned pulling back to trail his tongue from back to tip lapping at the pre around his slit before engulfing the member deeper into his mouth sucking on it roughly.

Severus gasped catching sight of Regulus' hand slipping into the front of his trousers opening them and nudging them down enough before slipping into his underwear and freeing his straining erection, the younger boy began to stroke it in time with his rough sucks.

"So hot..."

"Yes you are" Regulus breathed before engulfing his lover's penis again sucking harder and faster with each movement moaning vigorously with pleasure and excitement.

It wasn't long before Severus felt that familiar rush and pressure beginning to build quickly, he was approaching orgasm.

"Reg... is it okay if I...?"

"YES" Regulus groaned sucking harder on Severus, fisting his own member harder and moaning with pleasure.

By now Severus was panting and groaning loudly with pleasure, he looked down at Regulus gazing into his eyes feeling that pressure build faster and faster until...

"Regulus!" he cried his eyes widening dramatically as he came hard and fast into the boy's mouth, his hot seed spilling down Regulus' throat.

Regulus was whimpering against Severus' member swallowing every drop as he came onto his own hand his entire body tensing with pleasure. He drew back panting for breath and whimpering Severus' name from his cum stained lips.

Gasping for breath, Severus slumped down onto the edge of the bed behind them still staring lovingly at Regulus. "Beautiful"

Regulus blushed furiously as he tucked himself back into his trousers and lifted his hand to his lips trailing his tongue through the hot seed.

"Is that the easiest way to clean up?" Severus chuckled.

"It's the tastiest too" Regulus grinned moving over to sit on the bed next to his boyfriend.

"That was amazing Reg, you're brilliant at that" Severus smiled warmly pulling Regulus around so they were lying down together.

"Thanks" Regulus blushed.

"I'm going to suck you off next time and by the way, I'll take everything you said downstairs into account" Severus winked and Regulus beamed excitedly.

"I look forward to that!"

About an hour passed and the two boys cleaned themselves up properly and replaced their clothing.

"Do you want to go downstairs and face the music?" Severus asked wrapping his arms around Regulus.

"Yeah I guess we should besides I'm getting hungry and it's almost lunch time" Regulus replied with a nod.

"Me too, let's go" Severus smiled taking Regulus by the hand.

The two boys left the dormitory, heading through the half empty common room a few of the students looked up and stared at them as they passed out into the dungeon corridor.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as they headed along the cool corridor towards the entrance hall.

"Alright actually, bit tired as usual but I'm feeling better and I'm glad the stress of wondering when to announce about the baby has almost gone now we just have to deal with the aftermath" Regulus smiled.

"I wonder what things will be like when the baby is born, what the baby is going to be like, you know, boy or girl" Severus mused.

Regulus shrugged. "I think that things are going to be a whole lot different and if things seem tough now they are going to get a lot worse but I'm just happy I've got you" Regulus smiled. "And hey at the next scan we can find out what the baby is I'm not overly fussed on whether it's a boy or a girl to be honest"

"Me neither but it would be nice to know so we can buy some proper colour coordinated clothes" Severus chuckled. "Which reminds me, do you want me to ask my mum if you can come and live with us during the summer and that because we have to be practical and real about this, as sad as it is your parents are going to disown you and you do need somewhere to live, I know my mum will say yes about it though" Severus smiled warmly.

"You'd want that?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't, besides it would be much easier considering the baby will be with us both all of the time" Severus grinned.

"Very true, so yeah go ahead and ask her I'm very grateful to you"

"It's no trouble, Regulus, I just want the best for the three of us and we have to start thinking of practical ways of getting things sorted before the baby arrives, it's going to be tough having a kid at our age and I know that my house isn't anything close to special it's pretty shitty to be honest but now my dad is gone maybe we can do it up a bit I mean it's clean, warm, safe and dry" Severus said.

"Severus I'm not fussed about what your house is like, I'm grateful to you and as long as it does its job of putting a roof over us and keeping us safe and warm so we can raise the baby then that's all that counts, all I want is you and I want to be happy and I want us to be good parents to this kid" Regulus smiled moving closer to Severus and draping his left arm around the older boy's lower back.

"Same" Severus smiled returning the gesture. "So I'm thinking for being practical we should definitely stock up on baby things, read up as much as we can and get more pregnancy books, save some money, ask my mother to fix up the house as best she can before the summer and just concentrate on keeping the baby healthy"

"Nice plan and hopefully Sirius will have calmed down by then and sorted the mess he's making for himself out, I don't know what he will plan to do or even if he wants to still see the baby but he is going to have to make up his mind soon enough"

"You want him to be a part of the baby's life don't you?" Severus asked.

"Of course he's the child's uncle and I know he can be caring when he wants but I need him to change his attitude and grow up, manners cost nothing" Regulus grinned.

"You're extremely sensible and mature it rather amazes me" Severus chuckled.

"Same goes for you, you know when I first found out I'm pregnant I was so sure you would leave me, freak out or go completely nuts but you haven't and that's completely amazing of you I can't wait to see what other qualities you are going to impress me with as this pregnancy goes along" Regulus smiled warmly as they headed through the entrance hall ignoring the stares and shocked expressions on people's faces.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but seriously if there's anything you need or want just let me know and I will do my best for you, your hormones must be fucking you about"

"They are, testosterone is bad enough without all these other things running through my system my body has gone from skinny teenage boy to curvy pregnant teenage boy" Regulus chuckled and Severus burst out laughing as they entered the great hall together.

"Either way you're sexy as fuck" Severus beamed.

"Not so bad yourself" Regulus winked.

They dropped down into their seats amongst their friends trying to ignore the fact that people were turning to stare at them looking shocked and whispering amongst each other.

"I guess people already know" Regulus said nervously piling food onto his plate.

"Don't they half, I mean we did let it slip a few times but word spreads fast in this place" Evan commented.

"Yeah well everyone might as well know that I'm pregnant and I'm keeping the baby" Regulus said very loudly.

Many people turned to stare at them in shock and disbelief.

Severus began to chuckle with nervous feeling himself pale slightly he was never good with confrontation other people made him feel threatened. "That's one way of getting their attention"

"Oi Black" A voice belonging to Rodolphus Lestrange called from down the table.

Regulus looked up.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" he frowned his mouth hanging open with shock and confusion.

The Slytherin table fell very silent, some of the other students from different tables turned to stare at them curiously.

"Yes, why?"

"As in actually pregnant?" the older boy asked in disbelief.

"Yes..." Regulus said again feeling very nervous, a large number of eyes were focused on him he could see his brother and friends staring over at them through the corner of his eye and swallowed, this had to be done once people knew the stress would vanish and he could carry on as normal and enjoy his pregnancy.

"How?"

Regulus swallowed nervously closing his eyes in a long slow blink he looked to Severus whom rested a hand on his upper thigh supportively. Slowly Regulus got to his feet and took a deep breath.

"Alright listen up" he almost shouted catching the attention of the rest of the great hall. "Yes I am pregnant and before people start making assumptions and gossiping, no I am not a woman or a transsexual I am one hundred percent male I took a potion, had sex in the place the potion created NOT in my arse an now I'm pregnant" he said loudly. "There is no scandal behind this, there is no dark magic involved and there are no rumours to be spread, I know most of you know this already and I hate having this much attention drawn to me but now you all know it's a load off of mine and Severus' shoulders, good fucking day" he snapped sitting himself back down.

The majority of the great hall's mouths hung open, students were still staring at Severus and Regulus, whispering to one another or staring over at Sirius, some even appeared to be bombarding him with questions.

"You got balls mate" Avery chuckled continuing to eat his dinner seemingly rather impressed with Regulus' outburst.

"I just can't cope with people whispering about me and making up all sorts of massive stories, it's really none of their business but it's better to get the word straight from the Hippogriff's mouth rather than letting them make up their own ideas about the baby" Regulus said his eyes focused on his lunch, he felt sick with fright and nerves as the noise in the great hall slowly began to pick back up.

"I can't believe you did that" Severus commented.

Regulus looked up worriedly searching his boyfriend's pale face. "You're not angry with me are you?"

Severus leaned over kissing him softly on the cheek, drawing back a smile playing on his face. "Of course I'm not, just surprised you did it in such a way"

"Good, well, you know I get agitated and nervous about things when people speak bad of me and I know the do and I don't want them shit stirring about baby now everybody knows, it's obvious they knew from the minute we walked in people were staring at us and not just because we're together"

"I reckon things will settle down in time, just gotta wait and let the dust settle" Mulciber said eating his lunch.

"Yeah they'd all find out the hard way and you'd just get all that gossip spread around so I think you did the right thing" Evan said.

"So what do you fancy doing for the rest of the afternoon then?" Severus asked sipping from his goblet.

"Dunno think it's a bit cold for outside stuff today so maybe we could just hang out in the common room or library?" Regulus suggested.

"There's a duelling club on after lunch in here, I know you probably don't want to do any actual duelling because you're pregnant but why don't you come along and watch us?" Avery suggested as Evan sat nodding in agreement.

Severus and Regulus glanced at each other for a few seconds before they nodded eagerly.

"Sounds like fun, and hey at least we get Hogsmeade next weekend I'm looking forward to getting out of the castle for a bit" Regulus grinned.

"Yeah me too, and we need to get some baby bits" Severus added quickly.

"True"

"How can you buy baby things if you don't know what you're having?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"Because we can still buy things like blankets, bottles, nappies, baby grows and such, we will need quite a few and we can get some neutral coloured things in bigger sizes so when the baby grows we'll have stuff to fit, might as well get as much stuff as we can" Regulus replied.

"Yeah guess you're right, how is the baby anyway you haven't really said much about it?" Avery replied.

"Absolutely fine, can find out if it's a boy or a girl at my eighteen week scan" Regulus grinned. "We are so excited" he said looking to Severus.

"Yeah we don't mind what the baby is as long as he or she is healthy and going to grow properly and be okay" Severus beamed.

"That's great I wonder what it's going to be" Mulciber said.

"Well it has to be a boy or a girl, there isn't really anything else" Severus chuckled.

"Yeah and don't forget, by the time we find out I'll be a good bit bigger" Regulus pointed.

"True" Severus grinned.

After lunch the group of boys went and sat on the benches in a little alcove outside of the great hall waiting as the last of the students filed out and the teachers returned to set up the duelling club area.

"Who's running the duelling club this year then?" Regulus asked.

"Professor McGonagall of course, she's like the best teacher" Avery replied.

"Yeah but who's she doing it with?" Regulus asked again.

"Oh Flitwick will be there and Filch, but obviously Filch is just there to remove trouble makers and clean up the mess" Avery replied.

"Fair enough" Regulus nodded.

"Right anyone coming to the duelling club, its ready for you now" Professor McGonagall called through the doors.

The group got to their feet and shuffled back into the great hall with the other small crowds of students. The tables had been moved to the very front of the room by the high table with a long covered platform in a strip down the centre of the room, the benches moved to the very back walls for students to sit on if they were watching or taking a break.

"Oh Mister Black, may I please speak with you for a few moments?" Professor McGonagall called to Regulus.

Regulus froze and swallowed turning to the Professor. "Of course"

She beckoned him over into the closest corner of the great hall away from the other students Professor Flitwick was herding around the platform.

"I just wanted to have a word with you about what went on at lunch time, Professor Slughorn has informed me about the pregnancy and I just wanted to make sure that you are okay" she spoke in a low voice.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" Regulus nodded with a small smile.

"Has your brother said anything to you about it yet?" she asked again.

"Yes I told him this morning before the rest of the school found out he was fine with the pregnancy itself but he didn't react very well to the baby's other father, it ended up with a bit of a fight but nothing too serious and we aren't speaking at the moment" Regulus explained quickly.

"Ah I see, if you want me to speak with him I can as his head of house, obviously I don't know the full story of this but I will offer you help in any which way I can as it is my duty to protect the students and their welfare I want to make sure you're coping and Professor Slughorn has explained to the rest of your teachers about the baby although you really should have told us yourself it would have made things much easier" she replied searching the young Slytherin's face.

Regulus nodded slowly. "Yeah but I'm fine everything is going well the baby is healthy and now it's just waiting for the next scan to find out the sex"

"How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks, almost fourteen though" Regulus smiled.

"How lovely, all I can do is congratulate you and wish you well, any problems or if you need anything come and see me" the witch replied warmly.

"Thank you Professor I appreciate it" Regulus smiled back.

And with that, Regulus headed back over to his friends, Severus immediately draped an arm around his lower back pulling him closer trying their best to ignore the other students looking at them with shock and complete disgust.

"What did McGonagall want?" Severus asked.

"Just to ask about the baby and say that I could go and see her about Sirius or if I need anything" Regulus smiled back.

"That's nice"

Regulus couldn't help but look around at the other students staring at him blankly, with disgust or confusion several of them were even craning their necks to see his stomach.

"People are staring at me like I'm dirt" Regulus said quietly shifting closer to his boyfriend.

Severus glanced around at them quickly for a few moments. "I think it's probably because they only just found out, you don't have a proper baby bump yet so they're possible feeling sceptical and the fact you turned up at a duelling club whilst pregnant is probably confusing them a little more" Severus replied.

Regulus looked up at Severus with surprise. "You're pretty sharp with this whole figuring people out thing"

"People pick on me a lot, especially those Gryffindor freaks and I need to be able to pick up peoples expressions, body language and traits very quickly to protect myself, my parents are just the same, I need to be extremely careful with my whole father issue" Severus smiled back.

"That's very clever of you"

"Thanks" Severus chuckled leaning down and kissing Regulus on the cheek.

"Alright everyone settle down" Professor McGonagall said loudly marching up onto the platform holding up her hands commanding silence.

"Now" she said stopping in the centre of the table. "Welcome to the start of this years duelling club, some of you attended the one last year but I will go over the rules of the group before we start just in case there are any incidents" she said her sharp eyes scanning over the crowd lingering to a crowd of Gryffindor's that Regulus jumped slightly realising his brother was amongst them.

"Oh shit..." Regulus groaned.

"What?"

"Sirius is here" Regulus sighed staring over at his brother who was watching them closely.

"Don't worry Reg, he's over there, he isn't anywhere near us" Severus muttered back reassuringly.

"Anyone found purposely trying to cause physical harm to another student, attempting to use dark magic or breaking the rules will be removed from the group immediately and will face detention with me" Professor McGonagall finished. "Am I clear?" she asked gazing around the room.

"Yes Professor" echoed around the room.

"Good, now we may begin with disarming your opponent, we are working on disarming only, for those of you who don't know or may have forgotten the spell we are going to be using is Expelliarmus" McGonagall called again. "I and Professor Flitwick will be doing a demonstration, watch carefully and you may pair off and practice, you are allowed to use very minor hexes and we will be going around checking on you to make sure you are performing them correctly, if I see one scratch on another student there will be trouble"

They watched as he turned to face the tiny Professor, they bowed to one another before walking to either ends of the table taking their stances.

"Expelliarmus" Professor McGonagall called, with a flick of the wrist Professor Flitwick's wand shot from his tiny fingers and clattered down the platform behind him.

"That is how you perform it, you do not use it to blast another student backwards, knock them over or hurt them" she said clearly. "Now into pairs and practice, find a space" she instructed. "The best pairing may do a demonstration at the end, show me that your school years of education so far have not been a waste" she sighed.

The crowd began to talk as people separated off into pairs, the group of Slytherin boys moved over to the bottom right corner, Regulus and Severus sat down on one of the benches watching as Evan and Wilkes paired together, Avery and Mulciber paired off together moving down a bit so their wands were not pointing towards Regulus they stood to the side facing one another.

Severus jumped out of his skin as a hand came down on his shoulder clenching into the fabric of his clothing, a familiar voice spoke lowly. "Let's be partners" Sirius practically growled, before Severus had a chance to reply he was pulled to his feet and dragged a little way away from Regulus into a space.

Severus looked back over his shoulder to a very worried looking Regulus.

"Move into the proper stance then, Snape, don't want to be rude do you show the perfect Slytherin manners" Sirius called moving a few feet away his grey eyes focused on the boy.

Severus reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand moving backwards standing with his feet firmly planted into the ground he watched Sirius do the same.

They bowed slowly not breaking eye contact before pointing their wands directly at one another.

"I believe we are in need of a little chat, Snape" Sirius said. A quick flick of the wrist and a small jet of silver light burst from his wand.

Severus jumped to the side narrowly avoiding it. "Expelliarmus" he called, the spell missed narrowly as Sirius dodged gripping hold of his wand for dear life. "I believe we do, like mature adults not small children in the playground"

"Why don't you just stay away from my brother?" Sirius snarled firing another hex at Severus.

"Because" Severus dodged quickly jabbing his wand in Sirius' direction firing another hex. "I love him and he's pregnant with my child"

"I don't give a fuck you wouldn't know love if it turned around and hexed your tiny bollocks off" Sirius spat. "Locomotormortis"

The hex caught one of Severus legs almost knocking him over as he tried to avoid it.

"As much as you dislike the idea I am the baby's father, Regulus and I love each other and we aren't going to break up just to please you!" Severus snapped pulling himself free and shooting the Jelly legs jinx at Sirius who blocked it quickly, firing his own jinx back at Snape.

"There couldn't be anyone any worse to somehow father a fucking child with my little brother!"

"Let's face it" Severus said blocking a jinx. "You didn't seem to have much interest in Regulus before this, in fact you frequently called him your 'idiot brother'"

"He's still my baby brother and some greasy fucking wanna be death eater sinking his greasy claws and other pointed body parts into him is going to really piss me off!" Sirius shouted firing Impedimenta at Severus.

Both of them could feel the rage building in their chests to boiling point, Severus couldn't believe how immature and completely ridiculous Sirius was being.

"Even if I did have an interest in the death eaters, I don't now seeing as I've got an amazing boyfriend and an innocent unborn baby to look after I can promise you that, Black" Severus snarled.

"So you admit to it then, I know you're just fucking having a laugh here, you're using Regulus to get back at me" Sirius retorted firing another hex. He rapidly dodged Severus panting for breath firing another. "You don't care for him and when that kid is born you will run a mile"

"That's what you think but I intend to stay with Regulus, he's thirteen weeks pregnant, not heavy yet but just you wait, it won't be long before he grows and is due to give birth he needs all the support he can get!" Severus shouted blocking a nasty stinging hex.

"Yeah from me and other _decent _people that can help him with this" Sirius snapped. A few of the other students had stopped duelling to turn and watch the two of them intently.

"_I _am Regulus' boyfriend, _I_ am the baby's father and _I_ am going to be there for him, you are more than welcome to be a part of that but you cannot stop us from being together" Severus snapped hurling a stinging hex back at the Gryffindor.

"I don't give a fuck, that kid will do better off without something like you as a father there's no way you can give it a proper decent life when you can't even look after yourself look at the fucking state of you, you're grimy" Sirius snarled.

The two boys became entranced in throwing hexes, dodging and blocking both sweating and panting for breath as they furiously duelled it out. More and more of the students were turning to watch even McGonagall and Flitwick were staring rather impressed at their skills, neither one of them taking a hit, continuously firing at one another yelling abuse.

"You don't know anything about me, I'll give Regulus anything I can and I'll do anything for our baby, we never meant to cause a pregnancy, even that was a very rare side effect but he's pregnant and we're keeping the baby we made a baby and we're facing up to the responsibility of it you should be happy about that!" Severus replied knocking back another jinx.

"I don't want to know anything about your fucking waste of a life, you were stupid enough to get my brother into bed and have some messed up twisted sex with him and get him knocked up you ruined his life he's only fourteen!" Sirius yelled angrily hurling two stinging hexes at Severus.

"I know he is, he'll be fifteen by the time he gives birth and I will be sixteen, what's done is done there is no going back and we want this baby and we're going to look after him or her as best we can we've already started making plans so would you just get over it" Severus shouted throwing another hex in Sirius' direction.

"You don't care about him, you don't care about the kid if you did you would piss off back to where you came from an leave him the hell alone" Sirius snapped trying to disarm Severus. "He doesn't need someone like you ruining his life anymore! Mum and dad will disown him, he won't be able to do anything he wants, well that might not be such a bad idea considering the death eater wanna be gang you hang about with, everything that he could do with his life he can't now because of you and the fact you can't keep it in your trousers even now, still sleeping with him aren't you?"

"So what if we're sleeping together!" Severus snapped lobbing another curse at Sirius jumping aside avoiding another hex. "We're in love and we aren't doing anyone any harm, he's already pregnant and we were having sex before he used the potion and how dare you say I don't care about Regulus or the baby, I'd do anything and I mean _anything _for them" Severus yelled in anger.

"Then leave him and let me take care of everything you don't know shit!" Sirius bellowed blocking Severus' hex.

"No it's you that doesn't know shit, you obviously don't give a damn about Regulus or the baby's wellbeing, you'd really want to deny a baby their father?" Severus retorted hurling another hex.

"Don't try and use the guilt card on me Snivellus, it won't work, I'm looking out for Regulus' best interests!" Sirius yelled raising his wand into the air.

"Then shut up, grow up and start acting like a brother not a fucking thug!" Severus shouted his own wand flying into the air.

A split second later and a jet of silver light erupted from both of their wands firing back hitting them both in the stomach knocking them to the floor.

The duel was a draw.

The two boys lay dazed on their sides panting and glaring at one another.

"Sev... Severus..." Regulus called hurrying over to his lovers side and gently resting his hands on Severus' arm. "You alright?"

Severus nodded breaking eye contact with Sirius and getting slowly to his feet. "I'm fine Reg don't worry" he smiled.

"You won't be when I break your legs!" Sirius snarled getting to his feet and snatching up his wand.

"Ah that is quite enough" Professor McGonagall interrupted sweeping between them. "That was quite an outstanding performance between you two although I do feel there are some underlying issues that need to be addressed I feel it only fair to award twenty points to Gryffindor for good performance, and twenty to Slytherin for an equally impressive show"

A resounding mixture of excitable noises echoed through the room.

"But I do think that is quite enough for today, we may continue on next Friday evening seeing as the next Hogsmeade trip is on Saturday then we will be resuming after Christmas" she addressed the room clapping her hands together.

"Anyone wishing to have additional help may also come and see myself or Professor McGonagall" Professor Flitwick said loudly from the platform.

"You are dismissed" McGonagall said.

The room of excitable students began to pick up their belongings and file out talking excitedly to one another looking back over their shoulders to where Severus, Regulus and Sirius were standing.

"Are there any issues amongst yourselves you wish to discuss with me at the present time?" Professor McGonagall said looking at each of the three boys in turn.

They all glanced at each other for a few moments a mixture of expressions washing over their faces.

"No Professor" Sirius said quickly knowing it was best to avoid having the teachers help, partly because he didn't want to end up in trouble.

"Very well, you are dismissed" she said cautiously.

With that the three of them hurried from the great hall, Sirius' eyes still burning ferociously on Severus' skin until they were completely out of ear shot and vision of the teachers.

"I'm not finished with you, Snape" he growled angrily.

"Oh give it a rest will you" Severus tutted.

"Seriously, Sirius, if you haven't got anything sensible to say then don't say anything at all" Regulus replied angrily.

Sirius' face immediately softened. "Look Reg, I don't want to hurt you or upset you I want to help and make things better I know I reacted badly but can you blame me?"

"Yes"

Sirius sighed with frustration. "I just want this to all be sorted out have you actually given this any thought?"

"Given what any thought?" Regulus asked with annoyance in his voice.

"The baby! You're fourteen, you're a bloke and once you get disowned you'll be homeless what the hell are you going to do how are you going to look after a baby?" Sirius whined.

"A-are you saying I should get rid of it?" Regulus breathed his eyes widening in horror. Severus' face matched Regulus', his mouth hung open with shock and anger.

"No Reg not at all, I'm saying you haven't given this any thought at all, how the hell are you going to look after this kid with no roof over your head and no money?"

"I'll have you know that Regulus and the baby will be staying with me over the summer at my mums house, we are also going to be saving some money and buying baby things as we go along to make sure we've got plenty for when the baby arrives and my mum is going to help us" Severus snarled.

"Oh be quiet Snape" Sirius tutted.

"No Sirius, YOU be quiet, you're the one causing the problems here and I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Severus this morning, we're together so get used to it and we're having a baby which will be your niece or nephew so start acting like a decent uncle and just accept the way things are" Regulus spat back.

"Regulus why won't you just listen to me?"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" Regulus shouted at his brother.

"You're always talking madness! Look at the state of you, you're a pregnant fourteen year old boy for fucks sake you need all the support you can get" Sirius shouted back.

"Yes I do but by yelling at me, hurting my boyfriend and stressing me out it isn't going to do any good it's not good for the baby either so just give it a rest and leave us alone" Regulus snapped taking Severus by the hand.

Sirius let out a long hard sigh.

"Come on Sev let's just go before he makes it any worse" Regulus said. The two of them headed off across the entrance hall towards the dungeon corridor leaving Sirius standing along staring after them, at Severus with pure hatred and sickening anger.

The rest of the day passed with no other problems, Regulus and Severus spent the few hours before dinner lounging in the common room ignoring the stares and whispers of the other students.

After dinner they headed up to the dormitory, both washed and Severus lounging across the bed propped up against the head board reading through a fiction novel whilst Regulus was in the bathroom. The others had gone out for the evening to try and break into Honeydukes in Hogsmeade and various other things that could get them into trouble.

A few minutes passed and the bathroom door opened, Regulus stepped out still fully dressed and moved towards the bed stopping several feet away from it.

"Severus" Regulus said in a low soft voice.

"Mm?" Severus looked up.

Regulus' eyes fell half closed as he slowly began to pull off his clothing dropping the items away piece by piece.

"Are you stripping?" Severus purred his legs falling open as he gazed lustfully at his boyfriend.

"It's your personal strip tease" Regulus half moaned dropping his t-shirt to the floor exposing his rosy little nipples and his growing small baby bump.

"Sexy" Severus purred watching Regulus' fingers trail over his torso bumping over his tummy and reaching for the clasps of his trousers slowly opening them and pushing them down his slender legs and stepping out of them kicking them aside before twirling around once on the spot giving Severus a full view of his underwear.

"Mm take those off, Regulus" Severus growled watching Regulus smirk at him and shoot him a wink.

Turning around to face him, Regulus moved and slipping his fingers into the sides of his underwear he pushed them down and effortlessly kicked them off standing in his naked glory posing for his lover.

"You are so incredibly sexy" Severus groaned as Regulus made his way towards him stark naked and seemingly unembarrassed about his nudity.

"Not as sexy as you, so, how about we have a fun night in together" Regulus purred literally climbing on top of Severus kneeling right over him so their lips were practically touching.

"What do you have in mind?" Severus smirked pressing his lips softly to Regulus' his hands stroking their way over Regulus' pale slender back own to his curved rounded bottom giving it a careful squeeze.

"Well I was thinking we quite literally loosen up and have a nice fumble between the sheets" Regulus purred biting his bottom lip seductively.

"Mm very, very nice Reg" Severus breathed. "Aren't you still full from dinner? You were stuffing your face"

"That's not the only thing I want stuffing" Regulus moaned leaning down to kiss the exposed pulse point of Severus' neck.

Severus moaned loudly his hands squeezing Regulus' backside again, two fingers slipping between his cheeks to caress his hole feeling the younger boy convulse and groan with delight.

"So get your kit off and let's play" Regulus growled drawing back his long dark hair falling in front of his handsome face.

Severus did not need to be told twice! He slipped out from under Regulus hurriedly shrugging and yanking his clothes off until he was stark naked, his erection already jutting out in front of him.

"Mm come here" Severus grinned moving back onto the bed pulling Regulus into his arms and rolling on top of him carefully avoiding his little bump his lips pressing into Regulus' neck.

Regulus moaned allowing his legs to fall open, the familiar rush of heat shot down his body into his growing erection feeling his naked lover on top of him.

"I love it when you're so dominant over me" Regulus breathed closing his eyes feeling Severus' fingers gently plucking at his rosy nipples.

"And I love you being so submissive, letting me do all these naughty things to you" Severus purred his lips moving to kiss Regulus passionately on the lips his tongue immediately making its way into the younger boys mouth and he moaned.

"Then have your way with me, do whatever kinky things you fancy and I won't refuse you" Regulus moaned breaking the kiss. Severus wasted no time in making a slow trail of soft sweet kisses down Regulus' neck and onto his pale exposed chest.

"Is that what you want?" Severus purred his breath caressing the younger boy's skin.

"It's what I need" Regulus shuddered with pleasure. Severus' lips bumped gently over his tummy, lower and lower until Regulus gasped, Severus' lips wrapping around the head of his erection.

Severus' fingers moved stroking over Regulus' plump round testicles moving to the base of his penis his long fingers curling around it.

"I remember the first time we had sex" Severus purred the vibrations tingling down Regulus' aching member.

"Me too, it was amazing" Regulus moaned feeling Severus' tongue twirl teasingly around his leaking slit.

"Do you want me to fuck you like that again?" Severus breathed reaching for the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table and squeezing a generous amount onto his hands.

"Gods, YES!" Regulus moaned arching his back a little off the bed as Severus' fingers trailed over his tight entrance.

Severus moaned stroking the tiny hole vigorously.

Regulus let out a choked sound as Severus slipped two fingers inside without warning pushing them in as far as he could before pulling back and thrusting them in again setting a steady even rhythm.

Regulus was groaning and gasping, wiggling his hips and spreading his legs further.

"Please..." he whispered after several minutes of this pleasurable torture, he needed Severus inside of him.

Severus flashed a playful smile withdrawing his fingers and coating his member in the lubricant humming casually to himself as he did so taking extra time to observe the desperate little expressions on Regulus' pretty face.

"Please... you're teasing me..." Regulus moaned spreading his legs even further a shaky hand making its way down his body to curl around his erection.

The weight shifted on the bed as Severus moved on top of Regulus being careful of his tummy, he rested the tip of his leaking member against the boy's tight entrance gazing into his misty grey eyes "I thought you liked it when I showed you such dominance" Severus purred pressing hungry kisses to Regulus' lips.

"I do it drives me wild" Regulus panted closing his eyes in a long slow blink trying to push himself onto Severus' penis.

"Well let me rock your world" Severus growled. And with that he pushed the head of his member through that impossibly tight ring of muscle and he didn't stop until he was fully hilted inside the younger boy watching the expressions of pleasure and need washing over Regulus' face.

"I'm desperate for you to fuck me" Regulus whimpered kissing the side of Severus' neck.

"Gods you're so beautiful..." Severus breathed kissing Regulus on the lips before pulling his hips back and thrusting back inside his lover earning a loud groan.

"Harder... faster... come on Sev, show me your beast within!" Regulus whimpered shifting his hips a little and moaning every time Severus pulled back and thrust in again.

Severus continued to thrust his hips his balls slapping against Regulus' bare bottom with each almost violent thrust that built in intensity. He gazed lovingly down into Regulus' face, the boy was flushed right down to his chest, his eyes swirling with pleasure as he emitted soft breathy cries each time Severus pounded into him.

The air was filled with their cries and moans of pleasure as Severus continued to pound into his lover, Regulus thought he could see stars.

All too soon Severus could feel that familiar pooling sensation and the rush building inside of him.

"Reg... Reggie I'm so close..." he whimpered gasping for breath as the pleasure washed over him in powerful waves.

Regulus let out a loud cry his fists balling tightly into the bed covers as Severus quickened his pace a final time.

Severus' breath caught in his throat as he thrust one final time burying himself balls deep inside of his lover before screaming "REGULUS!" and exploding deep inside the younger boy filling him to the brim with his hot sperm.

Regulus' back arched off the bed he clawed at the sheets violently as he screamed himself hoarse, Severus' name leaving his lips repeatedly as he came violently between them splattering his cum all over his own stomach and onto Severus'.

The powerful shockwaves of orgasm continued to wash over them for what seemed like an eternity before slowly Severus withdrew his softening member and flopped face down beside Regulus gasping for breath.

It was a while before either of them said anything.

"Severus... that was fucking..." Regulus panted turning his head to gaze at his lover with wide pleasure filled eyes.

"Amazing, brilliant, powerful, sexy?" Severus said snuggling up to his lover.

Regulus gave a quick nod rolling onto his side and cuddling into Severus' sweaty arms the final waves of his orgasm crashing over him.

"I love you so much, so fucking much please don't ever leave me..." Regulus breathed gazing into Severus' dark eyes.

"I swear I won't, I love you so much too Reg" Severus smiled warmly leaning in for a kiss.

"I can't be without you" Regulus smiled.

"Neither can I, come here" Severus smiled back pulling Regulus in for another passionate loving kiss.

Although they were having some problems with Sirius and there was lots of exciting events to come things were definitely looking up. It wasn't long before the two boys were fast asleep in each other's arms, the little baby in Regulus' tummy wriggling around happily growing well as they looked forward to the exciting times to come...


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days passed and the weekend was fast approaching, the end of term was almost upon them and the entire school was lit up with excitement for the upcoming train journey home.

Down in the Slytherin dormitories, Regulus was cuddled up in bed taking an evening nap just after dinner, he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open and he blamed his hormones vigorously for that.

"Hey Severus do you fancy coming down to the common room with the rest of us later just to hang out?" Avery asked quietly.

"I'd like to but I don't want to leave Regulus on his own" Severus turned to gaze at his sleeping boyfriend. "He's had a lot of stress recently he needs to rest"

"Fair enough then, if he's awake later then both of you come down if you're feeling up to it" Avery smiled before heading out of the door after the others.

Severus sighed and headed over to the bed, dropping down onto the edge he lay quietly down beside his lover very gently stroking his face. Poor Regulus had been through so much this year, the Christmas holidays would do him good, give him a chance to rest with Hogsmeade coming up at the weekend it would be a brilliant chance for them to have a proper date together.

Severus lay there for over an hour before Regulus stirred, opening his eyes he sighed happily gazing into Severus' face.

"Hey, you getting up now?" Severus asked brightly.

Regulus smiled and closed his eyes in response, he felt utterly shattered completely drained of energy. It was that feeling of been warm and sleeping and just unable to wake up he often had after napping.

Severus chuckled. "I'll take that as a no then" he gently ran his fingers through the younger boys hair watching as he fell almost immediately back into slumber. Regulus could be so cute sometimes even by a complete accident.

A few hours later and Severus washed and changed into his pyjamas, Regulus was already in his pyjamas still curled up in bed. Severus slipped in beside him and drew the curtains around the bed shielding them from the outside world. He wrapped his arms back around the smaller boy feeling him scoot up closer and smile against Severus' chest.

"I love you" Severus whispered.

"I love you too" Regulus breathed.

The next day arrived and it was the day before the last day of term. The school was becoming overly excited, Regulus was really looking forward to the end of the school year alone with Severus, he couldn't wait until almost everybody went home and gave them a chance to be together with no interruptions.

"Queers"

"Preggers"

"Cock suckers"

"Oh fuck off!" Snape shouted back as an immature group of second years raced past laughing and shouting abuse at them. He rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Apparently not" Regulus said. "I can't wait to be free of all these people and just have some time for just us together and forget all of these trouble makers I don't need this stress"

"Well, just a few more days and they'll all be gone and you can look forward to massages, chocolate and cuddles" Severus smiled.

"Mm anything else?" Regulus winked playfully.

Severus' face spread into a grin. "There might be some... pleasure in there too"

"Now I'm really looking forward to it!"

"You aren't sad at all about not spending the time with your parents?" Severus asked worriedly, he didn't want to upset Regulus but he wanted to be sure the boy was okay with this after all he would normally spend his Christmas at home with them.

"I'm fine with it all, really" Regulus smiled. "I'd just like to have a nice, relaxing Christmas to recover properly and feel better because next year is going to be a tough one we'll need lots of energy to get through it"

"I agree" Severus nodded.

They headed into the great hall for lunch dropping into their seats they chatted eagerly with their friends. The buzz that hung in the air was intense but not in a bad way, it was great, so nice to see people happy about something even if they were still paying too much attention to Regulus.

"When are you guys going home again?" Regulus asked as he sank his teeth into his delicious fruit cake with warm custard.

"Sunday morning not too early though" Avery replied.

"I'm looking forward to going home I just wanna get away, don't get me wrong I like it here but I wanna see my family" Evan replied.

"I'm just looking forward to the peace and quiet" Regulus said. "Pregnancy is exhausting"

"Well, it's you who got fucked and decided to keep it" Mulciber chuckled.

"I know and I'm so glad I did" Regulus smiled to Severus biting his bottom lip.

"Me too" the older boy said gently running his thumb over the back of Regulus' hand.

They finished eating and left the great hall when a voice called back to them.

"Reg!"

Regulus turned and came face to face with Sirius hurrying over to him. He was alone.

"Oh, hello" the Slytherin said warily, he still wasn't fully comfortable with Sirius' behaviour, the boy was unpredictable and still pissed off over Snape it wasn't like he could be fully trusted to be on his best behaviour.

"I just wanted to see if everything's okay" Sirius said looking Regulus up and down as though inspecting him for damages.

"Don't get too excited because I'm fine" Regulus said sarcastically.

A slightly hurt expression crossed Sirius' face but he shook his head anyway and sighed. "Please don't be like that, Regulus you know I don't want to see you hurt or anything"

"You seem to get off on the fact that Severus might have hurt me" Regulus growled.

"I don't, I just don't like... him... touching you" Sirius said through gritted teeth his eyes flickering over to a calm, passive Severus.

"Get used to it" Severus said.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Snivellus!" Sirius' voice rose in anger.

"That's it, come on Sev we're leaving" Regulus said throwing up his hands. He quickly turned on his heels, taking Severus by the hand they began to march away.

"Oh come on, Reg I'm sorry!"

"Save it for someone who cares" Regulus called back over his shoulder. They disappeared into the dungeons leaving Sirius to stand alone feeling angry and embarrassed. Snape had pulled one over on him again and he didn't like it.

He stood there for several minutes grinding his teeth in anger before he finally took a deep breath realising people were shooting him weird looks. He turned and headed up the staircases, he'd have to get Regulus alone some time if that were possible.

The two boys wound their way back into the common room, Regulus was fuming as he sat himself down on one of the black sofa's by the fire.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked sitting down beside him draping an arm around Regulus' lower back.

"I'm fine it's just Sirius as usual, he just won't quit and I can't deal with any more of this kind of stress" Regulus breathed.

"You don't have to, is there anything I can do for you?" Severus asked.

Regulus sighed and leaned in against his boyfriend's chest. "Make my brother grow up"

Severus chuckled. "You know I can't do that very easily but if I could I would wave my wand or snap my fingers and change him into a better person"

Regulus cracked a smile cuddling up closer to Severus. "I just want this pregnancy to go smoothly but with him behaving like this I doubt it's going to be all that pleasant"

"It will just give him some time it's up to you whether or not you talk to him"

"I know but I fear, for our baby's sake, that one day I'm not going to be able to talk to him any more that I'll have to make the decision to remove him from my life" Regulus sighed chewing on his bottom lip deep in thought.

"That's extremely drastic, Regulus" Severus said seriously.

"I know but I can't have my baby suffer because of him, I just want my baby to be around people who will love it and not start yelling or fighting every five minutes it's so difficult when he's there and causing problems like at the duelling club" the younger boy said. "I know it sounds bad and he is my brother I do care for him but I care about my baby too and my baby is just a little innocent in all of this, he or she didn't ask to be here but it's happened and there's no turning back I won't get rid of it or give it away and I won't leave you either so he's going to have to like it or lump it"

"I understand" Severus breathed. He gently tilted Regulus' chin up and placed a soft kiss on those beautiful full lips. "You're fourteen weeks pregnant you need to rest it's still fairly early"

"Try making Sirius understand that he's the problem here not anybody else, the name calling and stupid remarks I can deal with but not his explosive behaviour"

"Then let's talk to somebody about it"

"Who?"

"We can go to his head of house, try and get Professor McGonagall to have a word with him she's good at making people understand" Severus said.

Regulus nodded quickly. "Yeah we can do that today, I don't want to deal with Sirius' crap anymore"

"Then that settles it" Severus smiled. "Shall we go now?"

Regulus shrugged then nodded. "Why not?" he chuckled.

They draped their arms one another and headed out of the common room and along the corridor. The whole atmosphere of the castle could be so amazing at Christmas time so beautiful, cheery and damn exciting it was like being a five year old waking up to a stack of presents, the mince pies and carrots gone and your parents smiling with a camera again, that feeling of the magic and pure mystery of Christmas hung heavily in the air.

They made their way up the staircases, Severus insisted on stopping on the third floor for a quick break before they continued on up, worried climbing seven long flights of stairs might be a bit too much for Regulus in his condition.

"You worry too much" Regulus blushed.

"I have reason to" Severus chuckled. Regulus was good for him, he knew that, he'd become so much more aware of the world, so much more aware of other people and so much more in tune with himself since they'd gotten together. Regulus really was good for him and he helped him so much, he was sure to keep Regulus cared for and happy, he didn't actually care what Sirius said or did to him he was used to people treating him like scum but it was Regulus he worried for. Worried the stress of these things might hurt him or the baby or cause complications or even put him in early labour!

Perhaps he was being a little too careful, Sirius after all wouldn't hurt Regulus not intentionally even if he could be an absolute arsehole sometimes. Maybe there was hope for them after all, maybe one day Sirius would get over this and finally accept but for now it didn't look like that was going to happen, at least not any time soon.

When they arrived outside the entrance to Professor McGonagall's quarters, they knew she'd been in there. She often used it as a second office, being the head of Gryffindor it seemed silly to only use her office on the Transfiguration level when people from her own house may need her at night and such.

They stopped outside, Severus knocked loudly on the door and moments later-

"Come in"

Severus pushed open the door and lead Regulus inside the small room. It was very much like an office, although it was technically designed to be a small hallway that widened out enough to fit a desk and some chairs by the large paned window. The snow was falling heavily outside giving the room a beautiful cool glow. There was another door directly opposite with two wall torches outside leading directly to her private rooms.

"Oh Severus, is something the matter?" she frowned worriedly looking up from the papers she was marking.

"Actually yes there is" he said exchanging worried looks with Regulus.

"Have a seat, would you like some tea?"

Severus shook his head.

"Regulus?"

"No thank you" he said quietly as they sat in the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Very well, what can I do for you?" she asked clasping her hands together and resting them on the desk before her.

"Well we've been having a few problems as you know with Regulus' brother..." Severus began looking to a worried Regulus.

"Sirius Black, yes what has he done this time?" she asked lightly. It wasn't unusual for students to come and make complaints about him or James Potter.

"Ever since he found out about the baby he's been acting really weird, really aggressive towards Severus he just won't quit and leave us alone it's really stressing me out and frightening me sometimes and it's not good for the baby so we were wondering if you could perhaps have a word with him? He really won't listen to us no matter what we say he can't keep his mouth shut" Regulus said calmly.

"Yes I understand there have been some issues over this pregnancy, nevertheless I will speak to him and see if we can get this whole mess straightened out, I really don't think I will be able to change his views on Severus but I will be able to get him to leave you alone or settle down a bit"

"We don't want him to completely leave us alone, just not make the snide comments, remarks, show the aggression, glare at Severus or hassle us any more" Regulus said quickly. "He is still my brother after all..."

"Very well I will just ask him not to mention anything to do with your relationship, I'm not sure what the best way forward here is because he isn't good at doing what he's told but I will put him on a warning and if he continues this behaviour come and see me and he will be punished, I find a system of levels to be a good idea with him, first level he will receive a lunch time detention and a warning, second it will be the end of the day, third it will be long periods for a week, third it will be a one week Hogsmeade ban and so on" Professor McGonagall explained.

"Thank you very much, Professor" Severus said.

"I must ask you boys not to provoke him or try to coax him into any sort of arguments"

"We don't" said Regulus.

"Yes we don't want him to be causing us this much grief it's stressful and annoying"

"Very well then, but don't let him dictate what you do with your lives, if you are happy in a relationship, feel comfortable with one another and love each other as you quite obviously do then don't allow him to cause strain between you"

"We aren't" said Severus. "It's just Regulus he stresses with all the comments, telling him he shouldn't be with me, he hates me and such"

Regulus gently took Severus' hand in his own giving it a gentle, supportive squeeze. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah it's not good for the baby and I don't need to deal with it right now so I was wondering if maybe you could ask him to stop and just warn him off?" Regulus asked.

"I will call him after dinner today and get this straightened out, I don't believe he's trying to hurt the baby on purpose-"

"No he isn't" Regulus interjected.

"But I do think he perhaps just doesn't understand the situation and doesn't understand enough about pregnancy so maybe you could help him with it" she said.

The two boys glanced at one another and nodded.

"Yeah I think we can do that" said Regulus.

"Very well" McGonagall smiled. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

They shook their heads getting to their feet.

"I will speak with Sirius later so I guess it's goodbye for now you should probably head back to your dormitory"

"Yes Professor"

"Oh and thanks" Severus smiled weakly.

"My pleasure"

They headed out of the room and onto the staircases again, Regulus stretched his arms above his head and yawned. I've got a free lesson next so I might go take a nap"

"Me too"

"You're free?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow and Severus nodded.

"Yes actually my teacher gave us the lesson off, no more work to do and that" Severus said. "So mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all" Regulus chuckled. They headed off back down the stairs, Severus making them stop for a short break to rest Regulus before they headed down and back into the dungeons.

By the time the end of the day came around, Regulus was exhausted. They made their way out of the great hall after dinner about ready to pass out there and then.

"Regulus!"

"Oh no..." Regulus groaned turning around as Sirius jogged up to him.

"Hey Reg" he said brightly.

"Hi Sirius"

"Listen, I just wanted to apologise for earlier and for upsetting you I didn't mean to I don't understand much about babies and how to care for them when they're inside of you, I thought they just sort of turned into babies and grew" Sirius explained averting his eyes awkwardly.

"You've spoken with McGonagall haven't you?" Regulus smiled.

Sirius nodded feeling even more awkward about the situation. She'd called him in just before dinner to discuss the complaint and actually made Sirius feel really bad about what he'd done. "She just sort of put everything straight I didn't realise how much it was affecting you or the baby and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him or her even if it is Snape's"

Regulus' eyes narrowed a little but he let it pass. He was too tired to care and if this sorted Sirius out then hopefully that would be the end of it.

"Friends again?" Sirius said.

Regulus' face spread into a smile and he leaned forward wrapping his arms around Sirius' middle. "Friends" he said resting his cheek on his brother's chest.

After some time they drew apart, Sirius gently ruffled his brother's hair. "My friends are waiting I'd best go but we will catch up soon!"

"Yes see you tomorrow" Regulus smiled.

"Bye Reg"

Severus and Regulus watched him head off with his friends and go up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. Well at least that was one thing sorted... for now.

"Shall we head back?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yeah it's bloody cold in here" Regulus said as they turned to go down the dungeon corridor. People were coming in from outside to go to dinner and there was a bitter, icy draught blowing through.

The next morning the whole school was buzzing with pure excitement. It was the last day of term and everybody was ready to throw their books in their trunks and set off home (or back to their common rooms) for the Christmas break.

Severus rolled over cuddling up to Regulus' back smiling warmly as he pressed soft kisses to the back of his exposed neck. "Wakey, wakey"

"Nooo" Regulus groaned curling himself up into a ball. "Sleepy time"

"We've been asleep ten and a half hours" Severus chuckled. "We went to bed really early yesterday"

"Because I was so sleepy" Regulus yawned burying himself beneath the covers. "It's cold out there so we can just stay in here where it's cosy and warm and fun"

Severus laughed. "We could, and miss the whole day"

"Sounds like fun"

"Come on, Reg, we have to get up in a minute" Severus sighed. "No matter how much fun a day in bed with you sounds, we can do it tomorrow or Sunday"

"Do you promise?"

"You have my word" Severus smiled.

Regulus turned over and snuggled further into his lover's chest closing his eyes again. "I don't mean to spoil days but I feel so drained being pregnant with all this school work, I've been doing this for fourteen weeks now and I'm long overdue a proper rest from school so I hope you don't mind, we don't have to sleep the whole day just have fun and stuff"

"I really don't mind doing it, Regulus, you should know that by now" Severus breathed cuddling Regulus closer. "I understand you're tired and you need to rest a lot"

"Yeah but it's all worth it in the end" Regulus sighed happily.

They lay together cuddling for some time, Severus managed to catch himself before he dropped back off. "We should probably get up now"

A few minutes later they were up, dressed and heading down for breakfast.

"I love it in my arse" Regulus said.

Severus burst into fits of laughter. "That was completely random and extremely hot"

Regulus blushed a little but grinned anyway. "It's true I really love anal sex"

"Then why don't we do it during the holiday?" Severus smirked playfully.

"Mm yes please" Regulus bit his bottom lip in a suggestive way making Severus shudder with delight.

"You're so sexy" Severus breathed.

"You're sexier and I'm fucking horny"

"You're always horny"

"So are you" Regulus chuckled.

They headed into the great hall and dropped into their usual seats, piling their plates with food they ate quickly and happily chatting about everything that was going on.

"I tell ya, I can't bloody well wait to get home" Mulciber said chewing lazily on his toast. "At least it's the last day"

"Yeah I agree, is everyone going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Shall we go?" Regulus asked.

Severus shrugged. "Sure, may as well see the Christmas decorations before they're taken down again" he chuckled. "Only if you're feeling up to it though, I know how tired you've been" a tiny crease appeared between his black brows with concern.

"I'll be fine, bath and bed early tonight and I'll be right a rain tomorrow" Regulus chuckled.

They finished eating and headed off to lessons. Severus kissed Regulus on the lips before they parted and Reg headed up the staircases whilst Severus headed down into the dungeons.

He stopped outside the potions classroom, leaning back against the cool wall listening to his friends talking he could see Sirius Black standing several feet down from him, his eyes focused intensively on him.

_Don't turn around, don't look at him, don't give him the satisfaction or any ammunition to start fighting now especially after going to see Professor McGonagall about him_ Severus thought to himself. He swallowed and turned a little so his shoulder was blocking Sirius' gaze. What on Earth did he want now?

"So, got anything special planned this Christmas for you and Regulus?" Evan asked curiously turning the attention on Severus.

"Nah we're just gonna relax and have some fun he needs his rest"

"Ooh fun eh?" Mulciber winked playfully. "Is someone getting laid?"

"Most likely" Severus' cheeks turned a tiny bit pink. He could feel Sirius' eyes burning savagely on him and briefly wondered if he could hear the whole conversation.

"Does it hurt to have sex with another bloke?" Avery asked curiously. "I'm not gay or anything but I'm curious"

Severus just laughed. "Does the first few times if you're the one taking but if you relax and once it gets going it stops, after that you're fine and it will feel great if you're rubbing against the prostate, that's like the male G-spot or something" he explained.

"Sounds weird and freaky" Mulciber shuddered. "Not to say that being gay is weird or creepy"

Severus just waved him off. "No offence taken"

They headed into the classroom, taking their seats, Severus risked and glance and this time Sirius wasn't looking he was busy talking to his friends. Severus could only hope that he would take McGonagall's advice and leave them well enough alone.

The rest of the day passed and as the hours ticked on by at an unbearably slow rate, the intensive buzz in the air, that last day of term excitement was building rapidly. By the end of the day some people were even hooting and hollering with delight.

Severus grinned as Regulus walked out of his classroom and he swooped up behind him gathering him up in his arms making the younger boy jump.

"You scared me" his lips curled into a smile as he turned to wrap his arms around Severus' neck.

"Aww I'm sorry" Severus smiled. "Let me kiss it better" he pressed a soft kiss to Regulus' lips holding it for a few seconds when he felt his lover kiss back before he drew back. "How was your last day?"

"Boring" Regulus laughed. "Yours?"

Severus shrugged a little. "Same pretty much"

"So you wanna have a cuddle before dinner?" Regulus grinned.

"I'd love to" Severus smiled. They headed back to the common room to lounge by the fire for a while before dinner.

After dinner they went straight back up to the dormitory, Severus ran and bath and helped Regulus strip naked before they got in.

Regulus groaned at the sensations of the warm soothing water warming up his entire body making him feel really good. Thankfully it wasn't too hot so as not to raise his internal temperature and hurt the baby.

"You like it?" Severus breathed kissing the side of Severus' neck.

"Feels really good..."

"Mm good, because this Christmas break is going to be all about making you feel good, every inch of your body" Severus breathed against the sensitive skin on Regulus' neck as he gently nuzzled him sending shivers down the younger boys spine. Slowly his hands slipped beneath the surface of the water moving further down to cup Regulus' bare backside giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I've got a wish" Regulus breathed.

"Oh and what is that?"

"I want to get done up the arse on Christmas morning" Regulus almost moaned pressing their bodies closer together. "I want you to wake me up and do me, make me moan for you"

A small breathy moan escaped Severus' throat. "That sounds so fucking amazing..."

"Yeah? Well imagine actually fucking me like that" Regulus breathed kissing his way along Severus' jaw to his lips.

"I want you to fuck me as well, I want to feel you inside of me" Severus breathed.

"Are you sure?"

Severus nodded quickly. "Definitely, I love you so much"

"I love you too" Regulus smiled.

They were in the bath another hour or so after that, washing each other's hair, cuddling, talking and just messing around with the bubbles before finally they decided to get out. Severus wrapped Regulus up in a towel before they headed back into their dorm, where they quickly pulled on their pyjamas and climbed into bed snuggling down together still playing around.

"You're so cute" Severus chuckled kissing the end of Regulus' nose watching him go cross eyed to look at it.

The younger boy flushed and chuckled.

"See, proved myself right" Severus flashed a grin. "So cute"

"M'not cute"

"Don't argue with me because it only makes you sweeter" Severus smiled warmly making Regulus blush even more.

"You're way too good to me" Regulus chuckled playfully.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because you're so sweet and fun and kind and I don't know it's so unusually sweet, nicer than anyone has ever been to me before" Regulus sighed.

Severus blinked, obviously confused. "Huh? Regulus you're a Pureblood, spoiled and well loved"

"Well praised for my heritage and wealth, yes, my parents do love me but they aren't over keen on showing me any affection, it's just a thing they do it's nothing..."

"Regulus it means something to me" Severus said quietly. "I love you and I'll always show you care and as much affection as you like because you deserve it, you're pregnant and you're going through all of this rather than aborting and continuing on with your normal life, that means so much to me, Reg" he breathed his dark eyes filled with honesty, it was more than enough to make Regulus' heart melt in his chest.

"You know I'll always love you and show you as much kindness and affection you'll ever need" Severus breathed. "I can't understand why they don't show you anything, you're so sweet and innocent anyone can agree with me about that, you're lovely, Reg" he smiled warmly.

Regulus subconsciously fluttered his eyelashes and blushed a little as he averted his eyes. "I-"

"And don't try to argue with me" Severus chuckled. "I just want to see you safe, happy and comfy, I don't know what the future will hold between you and your parents especially when they find out about the pregnancy but what I do know is that you'll always be okay, you're stronger than you think, Reg"

Severus' words brought about a new amount of pride and inspiration in Regulus. He smiled up into his lover's face cuddling himself closer. This is where he felt at home... with Severus.

"I love you, Regulus"

"I love you too, Severus" Reg breathed snuggling himself closer.

And with that the two boys drifted off into a comfortable sleep that night.

The next morning Severus was the first to wake. Yawning he rubbed his tired eyes before rolling onto his side and slinging and arm over Regulus' still sleeping frame smiling into that pretty little face. It was true, Regulus was pretty for a boy, his bright, shining grey eyes, long curled black lashes that casted strong shadows across his pale supple cheeks that stood in stark contrast with his ebony locks. Smiling he gently stroked the side of his lover's face. He felt bad for Regulus after what he'd said about his family last night, Severus could relate to that, his own father had been much the same, his mother did show him some affection but not as much as she should have done because of him, the pressure their marriage put on the family was too much and ended up tearing them apart, Severus knew this would happen from a very early age and all he'd wanted back then was a kind, loving family just like all the other children had. When he was friends with Lily he would see the way her family were with her and her sister and it made him seethe a little with raging jealousy. But those days were over, he had his mother, Regulus and in just a few more months, their little baby to hold and love. If one thing was for sure, Severus would never treat his child or Regulus the way his father treated him and his mother, that was wrong, disgraceful and abnormal.

Severus smiled snuggling closer gently kissing Regulus' face, it didn't take long for the younger boy to stir and groan cuddling himself up further into Severus just out of reach making the older boy laugh. Regulus did not like being woken up in the morning unless it involved sex.

"Don't you want to wake up so we can get some food and go into Hogsmeade?" Severus breathed.

"I'd rather sleep" Regulus chuckled nuzzling the warm, exposed patch of skin on his boyfriend's chest. "I like cuddles with you"

"I like cuddles with you, Reg" Severus smiled kissing the top of Regulus' head. "Mm you smell all warm and cosy"

"I am all warm and cosy" he laughed.

"Mm seems a shame to get up then doesn't it?"

"But we have to if we want to go to Hogsmeade" Regulus sighed. "I would still like to go, it's always lovely this time of year it would be a shame not to"

"I know" Severus smiled. "But we can have another cuddle first right?"

"Right!"

Half an hour later and they were up, dressed and on their way into the great hall for breakfast. The whole castle was warm and buzzing with giddy pleasure over the end of term, going home tomorrow and the impending trip out today. Everything seemed to nice and magical, Regulus couldn't help but smile to himself.

After a bright, cheerful breakfast they headed outside and down through the grounds towards the gates chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

"Are you cold?" Severus asked pulling Regulus closer. "I don't want you getting cold..."

"I'm fine stop worrying" the younger boy laughed.

"I worry about you, you're in no fit state to be getting a chill or anything now" Severus frowned with concern.

"Sev... I'm fine" Regulus stuck his tongue out playfully. "I'm wearing at least five hundred layers of clothes"

"You could still get my cloak on over the top too..."

"Sev please I'm fine" Regulus smiled. "Trust me I'll be okay it's always warmer in Hogsmeade"

Professor McGonagall called a register over their heads before waving them off into the carriages. Severus helped Regulus inside and snapped the door shut behind them making themselves comfy on the benches, he pulled Regulus into his arms.

It was only a few minutes before the carriage began to trundle down the lane towards the little village.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, you?" Regulus smiled up into Severus' face.

"I'm good, long as you are"

"You worry too much" Regulus sighed.

"I worry because I care" Severus breathed kissing him on the top of his silky black head.

"I know but I'm fine and if I did feel funny or I was cold or anything I'd tell you" Regulus said. "Actually I may even make it up just to get extra cuddles from you" he added with a playful chuckle grinning up into Severus' face.

"You can have a cuddle and a kiss whenever you like you don't need to ask" Severus smiled tilting Regulus' chin up and kissing him softly on the lips.

The carriage stopped at the village gates and both boys clambered out, Severus helping Regulus down gently before they draped their arms around one another and headed into the village.

As expected the entire village was blanketed in pure white snow, the little cottage-like shops and houses all thoroughly decorated with twinkling lights and beautiful, flamboyant decorations, the pub was its usual cheery self with its own decorations, a large Christmas tree sat decorated right in the centre just in the distance a little and a choir stood singing outside the Hogs Head pub.

"Wow now it really does feel like Christmas" Regulus grinned.

"It all looks so nice" Severus smiled. "Where to first then?"

"So much to choose from, umm, how about we go to the baby shop? I'm dying to go there and get a few things" Regulus' eyes twinkled eagerly.

Severus couldn't help but smile at just how adorable and child-like Regulus looked right now. His hair fanning his pale face, his cheeks lightly flushed from the cold, wrapped up from head to toe in warm clothing looking brighter and more excitable than before. "Sounds good to me" said Severus.

They made their way talking excitedly and marvelling at all the decorations through the village, down the end of the street, turning down the next one they walked about halfway down and stopped at a little cottage shop decorated with not only baby things displayed in the window but beautiful Christmas decorations and even real icicles hanging over the solid awning and on the frozen window panes.

"So pretty" Regulus smiled. "It's so festive and warm like a real little house"

"Another reason to love Christmas, just think, this time next year we'll be here with a baby, a young baby and he or she will be having their first ever Christmas, it sounds really weird doesn't it?" Severus smiled looking down at Regulus.

"I know but even though I'm nervous and scared I am also really excited" he breathed.

"Me too, shall we go inside?"

Regulus looked up into Severus' face and nodded.

They made their way in, a bell jingled when the door was pushed open, Severus carefully closed it behind them watching Regulus rubbing his hands together as the warmth washed over them.

The room was fairly large and mounted high with rails, racks, shelves and boxes. The window display was illuminated by hundreds of tiny Christmas lights with festive baby wear and toys all lined up neatly.

The rows of shelves mounted with clothes and toys sat right along the back amongst all the rails of various baby wear labelled according to age and size going from premature birth up to five years of age.

"It's nice and warm in here" Regulus smiled nodding to the small fire burning in the corner of the room.

"Hello boys may I help you with something?" a kindly middle aged woman smiled stopping just in front of them.

Regulus and Severus exchanged glances.

"Yes we're umm, looking for some new born baby clothes and just a few bits really" Severus' voice took on a hint of nervousness.

"Oh as a present for your mother or sister perhaps?" the lady asked her hazel eyes flicking from one of the other.

"Not exactly..." Severus muttered.

A small crease appeared between the woman's eyebrows with confusion.

"Actually it's for me- us" Regulus said quietly.

"Oh"

"You see..." Severus began. "Towards the end of the summer, Regulus took a potion and well, long story short, we had intercourse using the entrance the potion created and it's really rare but he conceived and now he's pregnant so it's our baby"

The smile faded from the woman's face, her eyes widened and her small lips parted with surprise. "Oh Merlin..." she breathed.

"It wasn't on purpose we had no idea it could happen" Regulus said quickly as the lady's eyes dropped to his little tummy.

"How far along are you?" she asked quietly.

"Almost fifteen weeks" said Regulus.

"I see... well congratulations" she smiled brightly. "It's too early to know the sex?"

They nodded.

"How about some nice neutral colours then?"

"Yes" Severus nodded.

She smiled and beckoned them to follow her across the room winding through the racks, rails and piles of various items. Regulus glanced over to the back where the cots and prams were lined up on a small stage against the back wall displayed beautifully with frills, ribbons, blankets and stuffed animals. Now he'd seen this it made everything seem so much more real. This was happening, it was really happening, he was pregnant and going to have a baby next year.

"Here we are then" the woman's voice was light and happy. "These are for new born babies, pastel colours and neutrals so really whether it's a boy or a girl you could still use any of these colours" she explained.

"Thank you" Severus smiled giving Regulus' hand a gentle squeeze.

"Call me if you need anything I'll be over at the till" she said before turning and making her way smoothly across the room again.

Severus and Regulus looked to one another and smiled warmly.

"This is real" Regulus breathed.

"Just wait until we find out what it is" Severus chuckled. "It will seem even more real then, when it finally hits us that we're actually having a real baby that will need so much stuff and will actually be wearing what we buy for it"

"I know" Regulus swallowed. "Makes me nervous"

"You'll be okay, we'll do this together" Severus' eyes twinkled. At that moment Regulus knew he really was in luck having Severus as a partner, he could not have asked for any better, his lover really was supportive and caring and he knew both he and their baby were in safe, responsible hands. Severus was amazing.

"Aww look" Severus smiled picking up a pack of pastel green, beige, white and silver baby grows. "Sweet aren't they?"

"They're so tiny" Regulus' face spread into a wide grin. His eyes wandered along the shelf to a little packet of purple booties. "How adorable are these?" he beamed grabbing them off the rack and showing them to Severus, his eyes lighting up instantly.

"They really are cute, look some bibs!" Severus grinned picking a pack of three up with golden snitch patterns.

"They're so cute!" Regulus laughed.

Ten minutes later and they were loaded up with various bibs, grows, blankets socks and even a fluffy brown teddy bear. Making their way over to the tills they rested the things down on the counter grinning excitedly.

"Did you find everything?" the woman smiled clapping her hands together surveying the array of things.

"Yes we did thank you" Regulus smiled watching her ring things through and place them carefully in a large paper bag with handles.

"Very good" she grinned watching Regulus rest his head on Severus' chest.

She finished ringing the things through, they paid and left the shop waving goodbye to the kindly woman.

"Merry Christmas take care!" she called.

"You too" Regulus smiled.

"Goodbye" said Severus as they headed out the door into the snowy street once again.

Without warning Severus spun round and pulled Regulus into his arms bringing him forward into a tender yet oh so passionate kiss.

When they drew apart, Regulus was panting slightly gazing into those lovely dark eyes. "What was that for?" his voice was light and timid, his lips rosy and parted and his cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Just because I think you're amazing and I love you" Severus' lips curled into a gentle smile that lit up his eyes. "I can't believe you're pregnant, actually pregnant with my baby I never thought I'd ever have something like this, not even close, now I've got everything I could ever ask for and this is real, I'm not dreaming" he breathed shaking his head a little with disbelief. "I just can't believe it"

"Neither can I, I feel nervous but excited and so happy I just want everything to work out well" Regulus said quietly snuggling closer to his lover. "You make me feel so alive"

"So do you, Regulus" Severus smiled. "I really do care about you, you know"

"I know you do and it makes me feel so special, like what have I done to deserve such nice things?" Regulus chuckled.

"You've just been yourself, you deserve it you're going through with a pregnancy at fourteen, you know you'll lose your family apart from your brother, you'll lose everything you're entitled to your wealth and partly your status to have a baby with me, you're brave, much braver than you think" Severus smiled. "I used to be a really quiet, nervous person that did bad things to people, I used to follow what the stereotype of Slytherin told me to be and so did you but you and the baby in the past few months have really changed me and made me into a better, more mature person, you need to know that I will do literally anything for the both of you" he said seriously searching Regulus' eyes trying to read what the younger boy was really thinking.

This was all too much for Regulus, tears welled in his soft grey eyes and he sniffed hard trying to hold them back but it didn't work and the fell, trickling gently down his pale cheeks.

"Oh no Reg, why are you crying?" Severus' breath caught in his throat. Maybe he'd said something wrong.

Regulus fanned his eyes trying to calm himself down, his hormones and emotions were all over the place and could be set off over the slightest thing at the moment but when Severus said something like this, something that really made him feel special it pushed him well over the edge.

Shaking his head a little he emitted a soft laugh. "It's just what you said really touched me, I'm not angry or anything I'm so happy and my hormones and-"

Regulus was silenced by Severus cupping his cheeks and bringing their lips together in a warm, loving kiss. Very slowly they pulled apart, Regulus' lips curved into another smile, hot tears still falling delicately down his cool face.

"I love you so fucking much..." Severus breathed still holding Regulus' pretty face in both his hands and resting his forehead against his lover's closing his eyes.

"I love you too" Regulus whispered.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Regulus began to shiver a little.

"Cold?"

The smaller boy nodded a little.

"Let's get you inside somewhere warm, how about the Three Broomsticks and get you something to drink?"

Regulus sniffed again and nodded quickly. "Yeah sounds good to me" he smiled.

They made their way back up the street with their arms around one another surveying the Christmas decorations as they headed back to the main street and walked down towards the pub.

They headed inside, Severus pecking Regulus on the cheek. "Go get a nice quiet seat and I'll get us the drinks, don't worry about it" he smiled.

"Okay thank you" Regulus nodded as they parted, he glanced around the room spotting a booth free under the stairs in the very far back corner of the room. Quickly he made his way towards it dropping into the seat resting the bag down under the table between his feet.

Severus sank down into the seat beside Regulus draping his arm around him sipping at his drink. "So how are you feeling?" he asked curiously stroking Regulus' side gently.

"I'm fine, I feel tired but I'm happy, how about you?" Regulus asked resting his head on Severus' chest gazing up into his face.

"Good and I feel fine, gorgeous" Severus smiled pulling Regulus closer making him chuckle.

"You're damn cuddly today" he flashed a grin.

"Because I love you and I just, I don't know, I want to cuddle you all day" Severus chuckled.

"Well after this how about we sit here for a bit and then go round a couple of shops then home?"

Severus nodded. "Sounds good to me"

They finished their drinks and sat chatting and laughing happily for over an hour drawing in some attention from other students and people sitting around them in the pub but neither of them actually cared.

Finally they got up, Severus picked up the baby shop bag insisting he would carry it and headed outside with his arm around Regulus' waist.

They spent a few hours picking out sweets and chocolates in Honeydukes looking forward to pigging out on them when they got back, they went to the student supplies shop to stock up on school bits and essentials for the next term.

"I need to go and get some clothes to put on, mum can send me a few bits but I could really use some extra bits so she doesn't get too suspicious" Regulus said as they headed back out into the snowy lane. It was starting to get late in the day and there wouldn't be too much longer before they would have to leave.

"Right let's go now then" Severus nodded.

They strolled casually right up the main street past the enormous twinkling Christmas tree. It was just after four and the sun was almost set, the chill hung in the air and the snow was more than ready to begin falling again.

They made their way up to the little shop, and without hesitation made their way inside. Another small bell rang out alerting the shop keeper to their presence.

"Oh hello" the man greeted looking up from his magazine to stare at them.

"Hello" said Severus shutting the door behind them.

"Is there anything I can help you with, boys?" he asked politely smiling from one to the other.

"Uhh yes I just need some plain muggle clothing to wear?" Regulus said sounding a little uncertain.

"Of course" said the man gesturing through an archway to his right leading to a different part of the cosy little shop. "Right through there, take your time" he smiled.

"Thanks" Regulus nodded as he and Severus passed the counter into the section. Severus quickly grabbed a basket on their way through.

"Right, what do we need?" he asked briskly.

"I need some new underwear and just casual stuff to wear around the castle and to bed" Regulus yawned snatching a packet of larger baggy boxers from the rack tossing them into the basket with some socks.

"How about just a few plain t-shirts?" Severus suggested pointing to them on the rack.

Regulus nodded. "I'm normally an extra small so can you get a small, medium and a large please?" he said.

Severus quickly shoved them into the basket as Regulus picked up some jogging bottoms and just some plain black trousers two sizes up.

"I feel so fat buying clothes like this" Regulus said awkwardly.

"But you're not fat you're knocked up, you have a baby bump that is going to get bigger and you need comfy clothes to put on" Severus smiled. "Don't worry about your appearance because you look great to me"

"Thank you" Regulus breathed closing his eyes in a long, slow, shy blink. Severus could always make him feel so good about himself.

"Don't mention it, need anything else?" Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Just get a hoodie or two and that should be enough" Regulus smiled picking up a purple one and a black one and shoving them into the basket. "Done" he nodded.

They headed back into the front of the shop, resting the basket down onto the counter Regulus pulled out his money watching the man run the things through the till and place them carefully in bags. He handed over the money and they bid good evening to the shop keeper before heading out into the street again.

By now it was dark and the air was very cold, a few large white flakes fell elegantly from the sky as they made their way along the path.

"We should really head back now so we don't miss the carriages" Regulus spoke.

They stopped and looked up at the enormous glittering Christmas tree, shining with merry vibrancy almost like a beacon of multi-coloured light.

"It's so beautiful..." Regulus breathed.

"It is but it still isn't as beautiful as you" Severus replied.

Regulus turned and draped his arms around Severus' neck. "You know, Sev, I get the feeling this is going to be my best Christmas to date" he said.

"So do I, Regulus" Severus breathed. "I really can't wait to spend time with you, I feel so close to you, every day closer and closer" he smiled. "I feel this Christmas rest will be good for us just to come to terms with this and reduce the stress down for you, I just hope your brother keeps his distance in terms of his aggression and comments"

"I'm sure he will, I don't need to listen to his constant abuse and verbal attacks if he doesn't and keeps going or breaks his promise again I will not speak to him anymore it's something I'm not gonna think about yet but if it comes to it then I have to do what is right and put my baby first over my brother" Regulus explained. "I don't want to lose him but I feel ready to take a break from school, spend some quality time with you and our bed" he winked. "Then face things head on and take on whatever the new year brings because I know for a fact it is going to be so much harder and heavier than this one" he swallowed firmly.

"I agree and I'll be by your side every step of the way, I know we're really going to start making plans and thinking about what we're going to do, we need to start getting more bits for the baby when we know what we're having and maybe if you want we could go to my house at Easter before the baby is born so we know what we're doing and we make sure everything is there and ready for when we get home, I mean, I'm sure my mum will do an excellent job but it couldn't hurt to help her out a little" Severus said.

"Sounds like fun to me" Regulus smiled. "I'm gonna be so heavily pregnant by then" he added with a laugh.

"And you'll be fucking adorable" Severus flashed a playful grin.

"Shall we get going?" Regulus smirked.

"As you wish" Severus laughed.

They made their way along the snow covered cobbled path back towards the main gates. They stopped right at the gates, turned and looked back at the village as students began climbing into the carriages talking and laughing happily.

"This really is going to be a magical Christmas, isn't it?" Regulus smiled warmly the coloured lights lighting up his eyes with startling amounts of colour.

"Most definitely" Severus smiled leaning down and capturing Regulus' lips with his own. "You're so beautiful"

"So are you"

"Come on" Severus grinned. "Let's go"

And with that he helped Regulus into the carriage snapping the door shut behind them. They snuggled up closely to one another gazing out into the beautiful little Christmas village as the carriage began to trundle its way back down the lane towards the castle.

When they arrived back they headed up into the castle.

"Let's get some dinner and head back, have a nice bath and get into bed" Severus yawned as they sauntered into the great hall joining the masses of other excitable students.

Dropping into their seats at the Slytherin table.

"Alright guys!" Mulciber said excitedly.

"Fine thanks" Severus replied piling some food onto his plate. "You sound excited"

"I am we're off home tomorrow, woo!" Mulciber hollered.

"Yeah mate!" Avery laughed.

"We're staying here together" Regulus chuckled sipping lightly at his juice.

"Ooh bet you'll make the most of that free dorm then" Evan winked playfully.

"Most definitely" Regulus grinned. "Christmas is, after all, about celebration" he winked to Severus watching his eyes light up with excitable pleasure.

"Yuck keep in it your trousers until we're gone at least" Mulciber wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah the images or the replay sound of you guys going at it is too much" Avery laughed. "I've heard you before and it took ages to wipe the sounds from my mind"

"Why were you listening if you claim not to like it then?" Severus chuckled.

"I wasn't, it was just accidental I was innocently in bed almost asleep and all I could hear was kissing, moaning and a weird fapping noise" Avery almost gagged.

"Nice" Wilkes chuckled.

"Yeah you guys are out of control" said Evan.

"Say's the guy who seems to have a chronic masturbation problem" Severus quirked an eyebrow watching Evan blush furiously.

"AHHH!" Mulciber burst out laughing clapping him on the back.

"He's got a point!" Avery grinned.

Evan opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to find something to argue back with but nothing seemed to come out making the others laugh and tease him more.

After breakfast and three courses of dessert, the two boys headed back up to the dorm with their things. Dropping them at the end of the bed, they made their way into the bathroom and stripped as Severus ran a bath.

Turning off the taps they wasted no time getting in sinking into the deepest part of the pool up to their chests.

"Mm" Regulus moaned pushing Severus back onto the sitting ledge right so Severus' back was flush against the edge of the pool. He gasped as Regulus crawled up over his legs slowly until he was sitting in his lap pressing tender kisses to Severus' jawline groaning softly.

A smirk spread across Severus' face as he shifted reaching down to rest his hands on Regulus' supple bottom moving it up over his back sliding up through the warm, wet soap all over his naked body.

"Wow..." Severus breathed just before Regulus' lips covered his own pulling him into a deep kiss.

Regulus moaned again into his boyfriend's mouth.

"Something you want?" Severus breathed.

Instead of replying, Regulus reached back, glancing over his shoulder at his own body he slid Severus' hands down his back onto his bottom, pulling his own cheeks apart he slipped Severus' right hand between his cheeks an removed his own pushing himself forward so his lover's fingers brushed against his sensitive anus.

Severus moaned loudly purposely stroking his fingers over it again feeling his boyfriend convulse under his gentle touch.

"I want sex" Regulus groaned nipping lightly at Severus' ear lobe rocking himself back and forward into Severus' touch.

"Feeling sexy tonight then?" Severus breathed.

"Very sexy and oh so very horny" Regulus purred pressing hot kisses to the pulse point of his boyfriend's neck. "So please give it to me" he moaned desperately.

Severus moaned loudly taking Regulus' hand carefully he shifted it up over his hips brushing against his own swollen erection. "If you want it come and get it" he growled playfully.

Regulus shuffled up to sit properly in Severus' lap pushing his hand under his bottom. "I want you to play with my bum a bit first get me nice and ready for your thick, hard cock" he moaned.

"Bloody hell, Regulus" Severus breathed.

"I'm so horny tonight I can't wait until Christmas Day for it, I need sex tonight and on Christmas too but tonight I really want you to lay me, I need it in my arse"

"Oh baby" Severus moaned pressing his fingers to Regulus' tight entrance making him shudder with delight.

"I love you" Regulus moaned.

"I love you too" Severus breathed as he carefully slipped his fingers into Regulus' entrance earning a soft groan of delight. He didn't stop until he'd pushed two fingers halfway inside holding them still allowing Regulus to get used to the intrusion.

"Ohh" Regulus moaned resting his forehead against Severus', his hands on the older boy's shoulders.

"Does that feel good?"

Regulus nodded biting his bottom lip his brows furrowing as Severus pushed his fingers all the way inside.

He paused for a few moments before slowly he began to massage those fingers inside Regulus' tight hole rocking him back and forth just a little watching the expressions of pleasure wash over his face.

"That's nice..."

"You want more?" Severus breathed.

"So much more"

"Tell me what you want then" Severus smirked.

"I want you... deep inside me..." Regulus gasped as Severus gently began to scissor him open loosening that wonderful little hole, preparing him for what was going to come next. "I want you to make love to me in the bath, let me sit on your cock and pleasure you" he moaned loudly.

Severus simply smiled and withdrew his fingers leaving Regulus empty for just a moment and without warning pushed his erection up against and through the tight ring of muscle into his lover's little body.

Regulus almost threw his head back and moaned gripping Severus' shoulders and looking back over his own shoulder trying to see behind him to where Severus' erection was nestling itself inside his bottom.

"I really love anal sex" Regulus whimpered shifting his hips a little allowing his body to get used to the intrusion.

"I love you so much" Severus breathed.

"I love you too" Regulus smiled as he leaned in for a warm, tender kiss.

When they drew apart, Regulus shifted a little more before he began to slowly rock himself back and forth against Severus' hard member, pushing it deeper inside his body moaning with pleasure.

Severus groaned resting his hands on Regulus' bottom supporting him so he couldn't slip or fall backwards into the water as he gently began to thrust up in time with the younger boys movements matching his every stroke.

"Feels so fucking nice..." Regulus panted quickening his pace a little.

Severus moaned loudly giving Regulus' bottom a squeeze. "So fucking hot"

The air was filled with their gasps and moans growing louder with each thrust, Severus began to buck his hips up into his lover's eagerly awaiting body earning more loud moans and whimpers of pleasure.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" Regulus whimpered grinding his hips down further begging for more.

Severus thrust up harshly and Regulus had to force back a scream as he hit that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves sending shockwaves of pleasure through the younger boys body.

"Oh fuck, oh Merlin, oh gods" Severus moaned and without hesitation, pulled Regulus forward and began to pound into his arse with mounting urgency earning loud cries of pleasure and surprise from the younger boy.

There was nothing Regulus could do apart from brace himself and take the outstandingly pleasurable pounding.

That familiar pooling, pressured sensation filled Severus' abdomen. "I'm close" he groaned kissing the side of Regulus' head wherever he could reach.

"Me too... keep going, fuck me harder..." the younger boy rasped desperately.

Severus paused for a microsecond before he literally began to pound into Regulus' anus with blinding speed and power, Regulus was gripping his shoulders tightly whimpering, gasping and moaning into his ear the sound sending shivers down Severus' spine urging him to go on, more and more until-

"REGULUS!" Severus came with a cry thrusting up roughly until he was buried balls deep inside his lover's arse.

Regulus threw his head back and came with a screech of Severus' name as he felt his lover explode deep inside of him, cumming over and over in waves until he was almost completely unbearably full.

Wave after wave coursed over them until finally it began to slow and Regulus slumped forward against Severus' body, the water around them was growing cool now so they weren't too hot especially for the little baby inside of Regulus.

Regulus thought he could see stars as Severus slowly sat him up trying to move him a little.

"Go soft inside me..." the younger boy breathed blinking slowly trying to recover from his intense orgasm.

"Okay..." Severus swallowed.

Their breathing slowly returned to normal and Regulus sat up smiling lovingly and very sleepily into Severus' face. "That was amazing"

"I know, it wasn't too much for you was it? I think I just lost control of myself and went insane" Severus cringed a little worried he may have been hurting his lover but Regulus bit his bottom lip, blushed and said.

"No it was perfect I loved feeling so utterly dominated"

"That's good then" Severus chuckled.

"Can we get out now and go to bed?"

Severus nodded.

Very slowly, Regulus stood up feeling Severus' soft member slide from his body. The two of them climbed out of the bath, washed their hands under the tap, their faces and brushed their teeth before pulling on their clean pyjamas and heading back into the dormitory.

"I... am... scarred... for... life..." Avery said as he lay back against his pillows staring blankly across the dormitory.

Severus and Regulus' faces both went up in dramatic flames.

"You shouldn't have been listening then..." Regulus muttered.

"Yeah you could have gone downstairs" Severus said shyly.

"Didn't hear most of it just when you started to get loud" Evan said wrinkling his nose with distaste.

"Yeah thought you were gonna wait until you had the dorm free" said Mulciber.

"We weren't in the dorm" Severus chuckled as they slipped in under the bed covers together, Regulus flopped down against the pillows feeling completely drained of all energy after that wild but incredibly hot sex. "And we never actually said we'd wait until you were gone we said we would make the most of it" he added with a laugh.

The others faces turned to smirks.

"Yeah well anyway I'm gonna sleep, night guys" Avery yawned pulling his drapes closed.

"Night" it was unanimous.

Severus curled up against Regulus' already sleeping frame. Today had been absolutely amazing and they could only wait for what was to come in the next few days, weeks and months.

"I love you" he smiled kissing the tip of Regulus' nose watching a small smile play on Regulus' pretty face...


End file.
